


Just Because I Love You

by Negovanstein



Series: Just Because I Love You [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Vampire, Nonbinary, Trangender, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 47,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negovanstein/pseuds/Negovanstein
Summary: "That's just it. She isn't mine. You are. To amuse or not. To annoy or not. To love...or not.""...Danny says she loves me. That, to show it, she's protective. It's annoying and-""She doesn't.""How do you know?" The way she said it, Laura had to question Carm's reasoning."I just know. She WANTS you possessively. Obviously. But, she doesn't love you.""But...she said it. If you love someone, you tell them! Love means there's a very powerful feeling needing to be expressed, doesn't it?""Love doesn't mean the same thing to everyone."
Relationships: Carmilla & Laura (Carmilla), Carmilla/Laura (Carmilla), Laura Hollis & Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Series: Just Because I Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642162
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit our merch store!  
http://tee.pub/lic/KkQfNWGSbfU

"Hmm...owl shirt or Carm's plaid shirt?" Laura stood in front of her mirror, biting her lip as she placed both items against her chest, trying to decide.  
Of course, she could just choose between two of her own items of clothing, but Carmilla had an entire half of Laura's closet dedicated to her own clothes; and, some of them were really nice...  
Okay, all of them are pretty nice.  
"Just make a damn decision, Hollis." Laura grumbled, shifting again to the red checkered shirt that wasn't hers.  
"If you're gonna just wear my clothes, you could at least take me to bed first." That familiar sultry voice made Laura jump as she turned to see the raven-haired girl leaning against her now opened door frame, the ghost of a smirk on her face. Now, her expression was unreadable...almost hungry.  
How does she do that? I didn't hear a thing!  
"If you stayed over until morning more often, maybe I would." Laura quipped, opting for both, thinking of wrapping the plaid around her waist.  
Sweet Hermione! You are such a lesbian.  
"Don't tease me like that Hollis," Carmilla took a step forward, drinking Laura in, "Besides, if this is what I woke up to, I'd stay more often."  
You have no idea how much I wish I could.  
Laura grabbed her jeans off her bed and pulled them on, forgetting for a second that she was only in her underwear. She grabbed for Carmilla's shirt again.  
"So, you just want me for my body then?"  
Carmilla hummed as she watched the blonde experiment with the red and black garment, putting it on with nothing underneath- just Laura's skin and a bra...which wasn't exactly unpleasant to see. Grabbing her shirt by it's opening, she pulled Laura forward.  
"If you weren't such a tease, I could pay attention to something else." She growled silently, her eyes smoldering.  
Laura's breath hitched in her throat. She thought Carmilla was being serious until she started smirking. Glowering up at the taller girl, she shoved her away.  
"Perv."  
"At your service, Miss Hollis." Carmilla gave her a little bow with that ever charming Carmilla smirk still plastered on her face.  
"Karnstein...," Laura's father stopped in front of Laura's door, motioning for Carmilla to come forward.  
With no question, she started fixing his tie. It was a normal routine. Whenever Sherman wasn't in his normal police uniform, he wore a suit; wouldn't be Sheriff Hollis without proper attire, now would he? Carmilla learned how to tie ties because of him. In other words, he didn't want to do it himself and used Carmilla as a replacement. But she didn't mind. She frequently wore ties on days Laura asked her to match outfits. How could she refuse Laura Hollis? How could anyone? It's not possible.  
"Are you teasing my daughter again?"  
"As always. It's the only pleasurable thing about the mornings. That and coffee...and you of course." Carmilla patted his chest before turning back to Laura.  
"How'd she ever find you?" He scoffed.  
"Well, I couldn't just ignore her, could I? Believe me, I tried. But once you see someone so cute getting pulled by the pigtails- and you didn't do it- you kind of have to step in. I mean, if anyone's going to pull her hair, it's going to be me."  
"Mmhm. I'm still grateful. She was always getting into trouble," Sherman chuckled, "For good reason of course."  
"What do you mean was?" Carmilla lifted a naturally arched eyebrow.  
"STILL HERE!" Laura shrieked.  
"What's your point?" Sherman and Carmilla deadpanned.  
Laura sighed, pulling a brush through her hair as the two people she loved most in the world snickered quietly behind her.  
"I have improved since then, you know." She grabbed her backpack with an angry pout.  
"Ha!" Sherman laughed all the way downstairs to the kitchen.  
"But I have." Laura's pout deepened.  
Damn it, she just never stops being adorable.  
"Sure thing, spaz. Come on. Off to school." Carmilla draped an arm over Laura's shoulder, glad to see the instant smile on her face.  
They walked downstairs and out the door arm in arm. Sherman handed Carm her usual black coffee and kissed his daughter goodbye as he left for the station.  
Gotta love Sherman Hollis. The man makes one helluva coffee.  
Carmilla threw her bag into the backseat of her car before hopping in, top dropped. Laura got into the passenger seat of the glossy black convertible and put her seat belt on.  
"How could I ever get so lucky?" She swooned playfully, chuckling as Carm adjusted her shades in the mirror. Her black curls disappeared against her black leather jacket. Her leather pants clung to her skin as the muscles flexed as she revved the engine.  
"You picked me, cutie." Carmilla flashed her white, sharp teeth.  
"The best best friend I could ever have." Laura bopped Carm's nose as she pulled away from the Hollis household.  
"You better know it, Hollis."  
...........  
Silas High School. To Laura, the best school ever. To Carmilla, hell. Laura was her only light in the whole place, aside from her tree. Nobody really liked her...or didn't really know her or were brave enough to try. She didn't care. She only needed Laura. She was the only one that really got Carmilla. Her and-  
"'SUP, HOLLSTEIN!"  
Oh, no.  
An arm wrapped around her neck, musing her hair. Carm pushed it away quickly, hurrying to fix her hair back to the way she liked it. Messy with taste.  
"I'll kill you, Laf." She growled.  
"I look forward to it, C.K," Lafontaine took a few steps back to be in line with Perry. Turning to check out the parking lot, they nodded towards the front steps of the school, "Looks like Laura has an escort."  
"What? Is Kirsch following her around again," Carmilla's head shot forward. But she scowled and leaned against her car again with a grump, "Oh, that's just great."  
Laura was talking to Danny Lawrence. Senior, Summer Society member, all around pain in Carmilla's ass. But the beanstalk had a thing for Laura...and Laura...seemed interested.  
"Wow. I can see the horns poking out of your head." Laf spoke up.  
"Remember when I mentioned killing you?"  
"Why don't you just tell her already?" Perry piped in, clinging to Laf's arm.  
"I've tried for three years! You try telling that 17-year-old ball of oblivion how you feel and tell me how it works out," Carmilla took a sip of her coffee as the bell rang. Danny held the door open for Laura as she entered the building. Laura waved over at Carmilla, waiting by the door, much to Danny's obvious irritation. Carmilla smirked and waved back almost instantly, "That's why. Thing would change if I said a word."  
Sighing, she thought about how much she wanted to say, but couldn't. What she wanted to do but wouldn't. Because Laura was too important to her to lose. If she was happy with the jolly green giant, Carmilla would accept that. It wasn't like she could go anywhere. It wasn't like she would.  
"All I'm saying is, you may want to put Laura in the know before she just let's Danny in, ya know? Give it a chance. What do you have to lose?" Laf put a comforting hand on Carm's shoulder before the three of them headed in Laura's direction.  
Everything. Hopefully, nothing.


	2. Red pt.2

"Are you going to growl at everyone all day?" Perry asked tentatively as she watched Carmilla, biting into her sandwich. Carmilla, Laf, and Perry were sitting at the lunch table. In actuality, Carmilla sat at the table alone. Laf and Perry joined her. It was something that became routine for the group. Carmilla would sit alone with a book and her lunch, the others would join her. Another normality is Carmilla stealing Laura's cookies as lunch progressed. But, today wasn't like that. Hence why Carmilla was growing more and more broody.  
Laura had taken it upon herself to invite Danny over to join them for lunch. The two were standing in the doorway of the cafeteria talking to Danny's best friend, Mel- who was every bit as snarky as Carmilla was. Mel was probably the closest person to herself that Carmilla saw in the entire school, and the two didn't bother trying to get along. Generally, they stayed out of each other's way. They only needed their people. Danny was Mel's Laura. The thought of comparing her relationship to Danny's nearly caused Carmilla to shudder. She just shook it off, growling at Perry as a response.  
"She does that every day, Perr. Her growl is quite impressive. Lifelike." Laf grabbed their chips from Perry's bag, splitting it open and pouring half in Perry's container.  
"So is my bite, Sci-Fi. Care to find out?" Carmilla gave them a dark smile.  
"It's just lunch, kitty. She's not screwing her." Lafontaine wrapped an arm over Carmilla's shoulder. Carmilla only recently allowed anyone other than Laura in their small band of friends to touch her, which Laf quite clearly took advantage of. Perry smacked Laf's head, earning a slight chuckle from Carmilla.  
"It's a lunch with Xena," She growled again, "Besides, if anyone's getting screwed here, it's- Hey there, Cupcake!"  
She looked to her best friend with a soft smile before burying her face in her book once she noticed who came with her.  
"Hey, Carm! Hey guys! You all remember Danny...my friend."   
Way to be subtle, Frosh.  
Gods kill me.  
Wow.  
"Hey guys. It's nice to see you again," Danny frowned once she set her sights on Carmilla, "Carmilla."  
"Xena."  
"Let's play nice, shall we," Laura cleared her throat to intercede, sitting down as Danny pulled off her backpack for her, "Thank you."  
"No problem, babe." Danny smiled, taking a seat next to her.  
Stake me! I beg of you!  
Lunch after that was pretty nice, aside from Carmilla being nose deep in her book, refusing to answer a question with more than one word. By now, Laura was eating her normal package of cookies. She didn't even push the packet in Carmilla's direction today! How rude! Carm took a few anyway. Until...  
"Laura, honey, I think you've had enough."  
Did she just-  
The table of friends grew silent and Carmilla was sure that she could hear Laura's heart shattering from her seat opposite the small girl. She even peered over her book in shock, eyes locked on her best friend. Laura's face was frozen for a second as she collected herself.  
"What?" She let the treat fall back into its package.  
Uh-oh.  
"You've eaten nearly the entire thing. I think you've had enough." Danny reaches over Laura to grab for the chocolate chip cookies.  
No, but I have.  
Carmilla slammed her book closed on the tabletop and quickly pulled the snack of Danny's reach, giving her a look.  
"She can eat as many as she wants. What's your deal, Xena?"  
Perry's eyes grew wide as she silently nudged at Laf to do something. Other than Laura, Laf was Carmilla's only other voice of reason.  
"What do you want me to do? Die?" They muttered back, watching the ordeal continue.  
"It's not healthy for anyone to eat that many of anything! They're just cookies, Karnstein. It's no big deal.” Danny laughed once, nervously, not knowing quite understanding why everyone was so bent over something so small as cookies.  
That nearly made Carmilla leap over at the taller. She saw the tears beginning to sprout in Laura's eyes and the feeling of her own heart ripping apart at the sight of it.  
"Just coo...just cookies? You don't know anything, do you," Carmilla rolled her eyes, growing angrier, "Taking cookies away from the Cupcake is like taking science away from Laf. It. Doesn't. Happen. It's who she is."  
"I never said she couldn't have any. I only said she shouldn't have so many. And-"  
"What are you, her father now?" Carmilla scoffed.  
"- I don't think you should call her 'cupcake' anymore." Danny brought her arm back to herself, crossing both against her chest.  
Carmilla's anger raged inside as she watched Laura's eyes burn. They were worse now that Danny made that last comment.  
"Or 'cutie' or whatever else. She's not your girlfriend."  
"And she's yours?" Carmilla shot back, still a bit taken aback.  
"As a matter of fact..." Danny grinned, feeling triumphant.   
Carmilla's eyes shifted from the redhead to the tiny blonde beside her. She tried to hide her pain; she really did. It wasn't as easy as it normally was. Her best friend didn't tell her this huge piece of information. It hurt. Especially since-.  
"I was waiting for the right time to tell you." Laura squeaked, voice wavering as she stared from her cookies to Carmilla's hurting eyes. Both were upsetting her.  
Carmilla couldn't be mad at Laura. This was her first relationship. She was scared. Hell, she beat Carmilla to it. If anything, she should be proud. But, her not being able to tell her was what hurt the most.  
"It's fine, Laura," She nodded her reassurance, turning back to the tallest ginger at the table, "As for you, you're not Laura's father; and, you definitely aren't mine! I can call my best friend whatever the hell I want to call her. She's a cutie and a cupcake, and nobody's going to stop me from saying it."  
"Well, obviously, your father didn't do a very good job of teaching you...well...anything. Anybody else would probably have suited you better."  
Perry quickly grabbed Lafontaine's hand to keep them from getting involved now that the argument had escalated this far. The last thing she wanted was any offense thrown their way.  
Laura was crying now, her eyes glued to the blue wrapping Carmilla was now choking to death. As much as she wanted to tell Danny how wrong she was being, her throat felt like it was swelling. Standing, Carmilla could feel her own tears asking to be seen. Glaring at Danny, she leaned against the smooth table, slamming her hands against it hard, shoving the carton of sweets to Laura- who quickly took it and held it close as she reached for one.  
Danny tried to comfort Laura, but the tiny girl wouldn't allow it. This only pissed Carmilla off more, her fingers curving in, scratching against the paint. Laura, unable to contain herself anymore, fled the cafeteria- cookies in tow. She ran into the empty hallways, looking for a quiet place. Everyone watched her exit before returning to the normal hustle and bustle, except Perry, Laf, and a highly pissed off Carmilla.  
"Listen, you asshole. I don't give a damn how concerned you are for Laura's sugar intake; but you don't touch her cookies. You don't take them away from her. You don't stop her from buying them. And you don't hide them from her, only I can do that. In case you haven't paid attention to the shit Laura's said or done, cookies are her comfort. Her mother used to give her as many as she wanted without restraint...It was the only freedom she was given. The only thing she had free reign over. To this day, her father let's her cram her little body full of the things. It's her way of staying close to Elizabeth. So, try to keep them away from her again, and you'll have to deal with me. Got it? Good." Carmilla grabbed her backpack, swinging it over her shoulder.   
Danny's expression was unfazed, like she didn't believe it. She just rolled her eyes, "Really? That's your excuse? I know I've only been here for less than a year, so I may not know much about any of you...maybe not even Laura; but, coming up with that bullshit of a story to persuade me to ignore Laura's unhealthy eating habits is downright pathetic."  
Perry and Lafontaine both had anger written in bold on their foreheads. Danny made their Laura cry. Cutting Danny slack would've been okay in the beginning; but, in the 10 months she'd been at Silas, she should've known something by now. There' s no way she didn't. Everyone knew.  
Carmilla trudged across the light beige lunch table, fighting to control the itch in her knuckles, "Xena, it's not a story. It's true."  
Her body language was visibly aggressive. Now, the beanstalk was causing her a liar.  
"Someone's touchy. What's the matter? Upset about your father's parenting skills?"  
"That's enough, Lawrence!" Lafontaine hopped to their feet, boiling mad.  
Before Danny could stand completely, the back of Carmilla's hand connected with her face, knocking her back down against the seat. The loud 'smack!' caused a silence to fall over the room before the chatter sprang up again.  
"My father is dead you son of a bitch," She spat, poking a finger in Danny's face, "And, if you're not careful, if she cries because of you 1 more time, if you mention my father or if you ever hurt her again, you will be too. That, Red, is a fucking promise."  
Huffing, needing air, Carmilla stood up straight. Turning to Laf and Perry, "Ginger 1 and 2, go check on the Cupcake."  
Without another word, Carm walked away. Down the hall. Out of the front doors. Down the stairs for the parking lot. So focused on getting away, she didn't notice a blonde walking towards her; and she nearly bumped into her. Quietly, she apologized, starting for her car again.  
"Hey!" A voice called to her. She turned, annoyed.  
"What?" She called back.  
"You're Carmilla Karnstein, right?" The girl came closer, green eyes bright with whatever emotion she could have possibly been feeling in that moment as she smiled up at the raven-haired girl.  
"Who's asking?" Carmilla shrugged.  
"Elleana."  
.............  
Laf and Perry walked out towards the parking lot to find Carmilla. They weren't surprised to find her sitting in her car, electric guitar pouring out of her speakers. Her hands were dangling on the back of her seat as her head rested against it. Shades covered her eyes as her muscles flexed and her veins popped.  
Someone's still angry. Lafontaine sighed as they got closer.  
Noticing her friends approaching, Carmilla let her sunglasses fall to the floor “How’s the cupcake doing? She still crying?"  
"No," Lafontaine leaned against the black paint, Perry fitting herself into their arms, "She's just puffy-eyed right now."  
"She is out of cookies though. I promised to bake her something special after school." Perry offered a gentle smile, offering the only thing she could think of that would possibly put on a smile on Laura's face...which in turn would do the same for Carmilla. Baked goods.  
"Well, until then..." Carmilla reached into the glove compartment, grabbing a fresh batch of her best friend's favorite thing in the entire world besides her. Laf and Perry both were trying to hold back giggles at the sight of Carmilla "badass" Karnstein being a kitten for Laura. She always was. Only a soft spot for Laura, "Don't start, Ginger twins. You never know when she'll need these."  
This, of course, initiated an argument between Laf and Carm over how whipped Carmilla was. As they sat there going at it like kids, Perry unable to quiet either of them down, Laura approached.  
"Can you two go 10 minutes without trying to kill each other?" She offered a soft smile, noting them that her mood had improved.  
"Cutie, can I go 10 minutes without trying to kill anyone?" Carm snarked playfully, hopping out of her car to put a hand on Laura's shoulder, "Are you and... Lawrence okay? Actually, fuck it. We both know I can care less about Xena. Are you okay?"  
Laura rolled her eyes, coiling her arms around Carmilla, needing the contact. She sighed in content when the hug was returned with the same amount of need.   
"We're fine. We made up...much with my yelling at her and her apologizing to me for what felt like a thousand times. Danny was out of line. So, I made her promise me that she would apologize to you as well. Tonight. My house. Be there."  
"Here," Carmilla smirked, rolling her eyes. She reached her hand back, dipping down into the car to grab the cookies, giving them to Laura, "As fun as that sounds, I'd much rather slam my own tongue into a car door than watch her come up with an apology that she doesn't even mean. Besides, I can't."  
"Why?" Laura's new smile was gone as fast as it had come after the realization that Carmilla wouldn't be there tonight.  
"I have...something to do." Carmilla sighed, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets as she leaned back against her car again.  
"What?" Laura let her curiosity take over.  
"Elleana."


	3. More Than We Are

Carmilla pulled up to the restaurant, letting her roof down before getting out and locking the door. This place was mainly a place that everyone at school came to hang out; but since it wasn't the weekend, the place was pretty vacant...besides Carmilla and Elleana.  
"Someone's late." The blonde smiled.  
"I like to be fashionably late." Carmilla opened the door, stepping to the side so Elleana could get through. Her black leather pants, leather boots, blue crop top, and leather jacket stood out against the shorter girl's white crop and pink skirt.  
Chivalry isn't dead, right?  
Elleana thanked her as she made her way into the establishment, "In other words, you wanted to be sure I'd show up."  
"Sweetheart, if I cared about that, you'd know."  
"But, you're here."  
"Wow. Nice to know you're not blind, Elana."  
"Elleana."  
"And she knows her name," Carmilla faked astonishment as they sat at a table, resting her head on her hands against the cool marble, "do tell me more."  
Elleana smiled, gently placing herself in the seat, "You can call me Ell. Everybody calls me Ell."  
.... Really?  
"...You're not getting annoyed?" Carm was a tad shocked. Everybody thought she was annoying, even Laura.   
"I'll let you know if I do. But I doubt you'll get on my nerves that bad." Elleana smirked, a look in her eyes as the waitress came up- a green haired girl that Carmilla recognized from art class.  
The rest of dinner went by with jokes- not all PG-13- sarcasm, and plenty of giggles from Elleana's side. Carmilla was actually impressed by how well she was doing. Normally Silas students went running away from her; Ell didn't. Then again, neither did Laura. As they made their way to their cars, a new conversation emerged.  
"I had a really fun time with you, Carmilla." Elleana stood by the younger girl as she leaned against the now open glassy black door.  
"I take it I didn't get on your nerves then." Carmilla perked an eyebrow at the senior.  
Elleana laughed aloud, weaving a hand through her wavy, blonde hair. It was then that Carmilla noticed how nice Elleana's laugh was- not as nice as Laura's, and that she had a stud in her nose.  
"No. I think I'll keep you." Elleana tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Keep me, huh? Didn't realize I came with a receipt."  
Elleana scoffed with a questioning smirk, "Is sarcasm your first language?"  
Carmilla had to laugh, "Laura asks that same question; and I give you the same answer. Yes."  
"You know, you talk about her a lot." Elleana took a step forward.  
Carmilla frowned. She hadn't realized that she'd been mentioning Laura all night. The girl was a big part of her life. All that she's done has been with Laura.   
"She's my best friend."  
"That's cute."

It's cute?!  
The comment made Carmilla's fingers tingle. Laura as her best friend wasn't cute. It was fucking amazing! Laura was cute. That was clear. At least, it should be.  
"And she's the most important thing in my life. Nothing and no one could ever change that." Making sure Elleana understood that if anything ever progressed with them, she'd still be 2nd fiddle to Laura. Everyone was. Well, almost everyone.  
"Even Will?" Elleana blushed, awkwardly brushed at her skirt, getting the message.  
Damn.  
Will was Carmilla's brother. As annoying as he could be, if anyone came before Laura, it was William. He may be a pain in her ass, but he was the only blood she had outside from Mother...and Mattie. Mattie, her older sister, who was too busy running their late father's company- and helping Mother with hers- to come home often. Technically, Mattie was only Carm's and Will's half-sister; but blood is blood. She was as much a full sister as anybody else could be.  
"Aside from my annoying twin brother and my older sister, nobody's above Laura. Even Will and Mattie don't overthrow her on most days." She shrugged. Laura was there. She was always there. That's what matters.  
"Well then. Good to know where I stand." Elleana pivoted from one foot to the other with a small smile.  
OK, honestly.  
"What do you even want from me?"  
"Nothing. Just you. For a while actually."  
Carmilla cocked an eyebrow, obviously not believing anything the blonde was saying. Out of every other girl in the school, she chose Carmilla. There was no way.  
"You didn't fawn over me like every other person at that school. It's refreshing..."  
"Fawn over you, huh," Carmilla scoffed, never seeing anything like that happening with her own eyes, "Never knew you were so popular, Elana. Not really my style though, fawning. Though I should probably pay more attention so I can see how it's done."  
"Elle- forget it."  
Her signature smirk was bigger now, "Well, well, well...looks like I'm getting on your nerves after all."  
"Are you always this-"  
"Annoying?"  
Ell laughed dryly, "Sarcastic."  
"We've established this. First language, remember?"  
"I'm more interested in your next kiss, Carm."  
There's the line. And she crossed it.  
She frowned, "Only Laura can call me that."  
"Can't I change that?"  
"No. I can't tolerate it from anybody else but her."  
"She has a lot of special privileges."  
"Because she is special." Carmilla snapped, the disagreement going farther than she'd intended.  
A silence grew between them. Carmilla watching Elleana, Elleana doing the same. She hadn't meant to get that reaction, but she understood...kind of. Best friends were important. She could get that much.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. She means a lot to you. Guess I'm jealous." Elleana suddenly became interested in her feet as she revealed her honesty.   
Carmilla, for the first time tonight, was 100% shocked. Of course, Laura was highly significant in her life. Everybody knew that. But someone was actually jealous of that...of Laura. Her Laura. A part of her was wary, knowing jealousy can lead to much more. Another part of her was proud (a bigger part of her), proud that her relationship with her best friend had an impact big enough to cause such a huge emotion in a person.  
How many people are jealous of her?  
Her expression still nonchalant, Carmilla sighed and sank lower against her car. Refusing to acknowledge neither the kiss comment nor Elleana's jealousy. Both made her feel strange.  
"You haven't answered my question," Her tone and expression were not twinning, "What do you want from me?"  
Elleana took a courageous step forward, nothing in her eyes giving any intentions away, "Why can't I just want you?"  
"You barely know me." Carmilla quipped.  
"Then, let me in."  
"What. Do. You. Want?" Carmilla frowned, obviously annoyed. There was something this girl wanted. She could feel it.  
She sighed, retreating slowly.  
"You and I almost turned each other into bobble heads nearly 9 hours ago. Before that, all you knew of me was my name, my face in a crowd, and whatever bullshit rumors everyone assumes are true. You knew absolutely nothing! Yet, you say you've wanted me for a while? I don't believe you. So, you have 2 minutes to tell me what you want or I'm going home." Adjusting her leather jacket, she folded her arms across her chest with a hard-facial expression.  
It seemed as if Elleana would never answer her. She looked as if she were struggling for the answer. It only increased Carmilla's agitation. Sighing, Carm swung her door open, plopping into the driver's seat, her hand on the door handle.  
"Have a nice night, Elana."  
"Your father passed away when you were a kid." Elleana let the words fall quietly from her lips. Everyone knew that, but it was enough to keep Carmilla there. Listening.  
"He was driving drunk. He accidentally hit a woman crossing the street. Your mom didn't take it very well. I don't know who could. You, your brother, and your sister all have huge financial support to carry you into adulthood. Your sister still runs your father's company, continuously putting a percentage of weekly earnings into each account..."  
"You're the most broody, aggressive person in the entire school. You're a damn philosophy genius. You don't like people...besides Laura and your friends," Elleana couldn't will herself to look at Carmilla as she spoke. It was hard enough to say it at all, "I've known all about you. You interest me. Attract me. I just never got the chance to see you in person. Not up close anyway. I want to know you."  
Damn.  
Carmilla was impressed. It wasn't as major as knowing her favorite things or her ambitions, but it was more than what most people knew. Even though Elleana was good company, Carmilla knew she couldn't take it as far as Elleana wanted it to go. Not now. Not when her heart was somewhere else.  
"If the next thing you ask me is to be your girlfriend, I have to decline the offer Sweetheart," She smirked. That made the senior throw her head back and laugh.  
"I don't want that." She shook her head, still smiling.  
"Then what?" Carmilla wiggled her eyebrows, knowing the blonde could see her.  
"Can we just...Keep each other company?"   
Company...That's not as detrimental as girlfriends. Thank the gods.  
"...Okay."  
Actually surprised it didn't take an uphill battle to get the younger girl to agree, Elleana nodded, backing away with a bigger grin than before, "Okay."  
Carm started her car, letting the hood fall back against the trunk. A small grin on her face, she put the car in reverse, starting to leave.  
"Night...Ell."  
Now the blonde was beaming. But, Carm missed it. There was somewhere she needed to be.  
..............  
"Cookie?" Danny asked, offering one to Laura.  
"Huh?" Laura wasn't paying any attention.  
They were in Laura's kitchen; or, as it had become to Sherman, the guest room. Laura's friends always wound up in her kitchen. Whether it was Carmilla for coffee (and Laura's cookies), Perry for baking, or Lafontaine for their random science experiments. Most of the time, it was for Laura's random group dinners where everyone participated and then had a lovely meal as reward.  
Everyone pretended to hate them, except Perry of course. But Laura knew that they secretly enjoyed it, specifically that Carm enjoyed them. If she didn't, she wouldn't bother showing up. But tonight, Laura was left alone with Danny, Laf, and Perry. Danny didn't complain about helping with dinner and had even set the table. It wasn't as satisfying as it was making Carmilla help her and watching her annoyed little frown shift into a tiny grin at Laura's pouting.  
"Hey," Danny pulled her out of her thoughts, leaning against the island to look in her eyes, "Are you still mad at me from earlier? Is that why you're so quiet?"  
Laura didn't respond, still trying to register what was happening.  
I should probably stop letting myself zone out so hard.  
"Jesus, Laur. I said I was sorry. I'll apologize to Elvira first thing tomorrow-"  
"Carm. Her name is Carm," Laura frowned, "Carmilla to you. Only I get to call her Carm."  
"Sorry. I'll apologize to Carmilla tomorrow."  
"Don't bother." That sultry voice came from the doorway.  
Jumping, confused as to how she didn't see her best friend standing there, Laura's mood lifted immediately. Carm looked almost uncomfortable, on edge even, as she stood there. Her back against the cool wood. Her dark brown eyes were cautious as she took in Danny in the place she was the most comfortable. But Laura wanted her there, so here she is.  
I forgot the jolly green giant was going to be here.  
"How are you so freakishly quiet?" Laura smirked at her, moving around the island to stand in front of her.  
At that, Carmilla's shoulders relaxed as she stepped fully into the bright and warm feel of the kitchen, "What can I say Cupcake? I'm a woman of many talents. Care to find out?"  
Finally close, Laura shoved at Carm's shoulder, engulfing her in a hug. She could feel those muscular shoulders bouncing as Carmilla wrapped her own arms around the tiny girl, kissing the top of her head.  
Glad I amuse you, Karnstein.  
"Don't be an ass." Laura chuckled.  
"I can't help it, love. You know that." Carm sighed, hopping up on the counter. Lafontaine gently tossed a mug into the broody girl's hands, pouring a dark liquid into it once Carm positioned it better. They had a smirk that Carmilla didn't like at all. It always meant trouble.  
"How was your date?" They made sure they were far enough from their aggressive friend that she couldn't punch them.  
Laura's eyebrows lifted slightly, curious without wanting it to be known. (Good job.) Danny threw an arm over Laura's shoulder, a lot more interested if Carmilla was a lot more agitated than she looked. Perry peered once over her shoulder before turning back to the stove to finish dinner.   
Carmilla huffed, lifting her mug to take a drink, "It wasn't a date. It was more of a-"  
"Date?" Laura smirked.  
"If that's what you want to call it, cutie," Carm put the mug to her lips, "But, we'll be cordial, the two of us. We're going to be...company."  
"So, you're a girlfriend now then?" Lafontaine guffawed.  
Carmilla grimaced, thinking of anyone else as her girlfriend made her sick. Other than-, "Oh, hell no! What's a good word for just hanging out? Not dating?"  
Nice, Karnstein. That was crappy.  
"...What?" Laura giggled.  
"Netflix and chill?" Laf shrugged, earning a punch from Perry.  
"Friends." Perry gave Laf a pointed look. Carmilla hopped off the island, shaking her head.  
"With benefits." Danny mumbled.  
Carmilla's head shot to the giant redhead with a raised eyebrow, "Something to say, Lawrence?"  
Laura shoved her elbow into her girlfriend's side, hearing the comment quite clearly.  
"Uh...no. Besides my promised apology, there's nothing." She quickly retracted.  
"No, thanks. I'll pass." Carmilla pulled out a chair for Laura as both sat in their usual places. Perry and Laf took their seats while Danny opted for one in front of Laura. There were 2 chairs left: 1 at both heads of the table. Sherman's chair was never touched at dinner by anyone other than Sherman, it was a silent rule. The other was just there.  
Maybe Sherman will find a lucky lady to fill it.  
Perry dished out the food like a true Betty Crocker. Everyone enjoyed the meal laid out for them. After dinner, Laura and Carmilla washed the dishes while Laf put them away. Perry and Laf took their leave once everything was clean.   
And then there were 3.  
"Carm? Are you staying over tonight?" Laura threw the dishtowel into the sink.  
"Yeah, sure. I get the left side this time, cutie." Carm shrugged, grinning.  
"Ugh, fine!" Laura pouted.  
"Left side of...?" Danny chimed in.  
"The bed." Carm's eyes were filled with dangerous humor.  
Before Danny could reply, the front door opened and closed, and Sherman called out letting them know he was home. Laura squeaked.  
"Say nothing!" She dabbed a finger at Carm.  
Carmilla sneered as Sherman entered the kitchen. She slapped a hand against his shoulder, his expression unreadable, "Hey Papa Hollis. Meet Danny."  
He reached for Danny's hand, nodding politely.  
"Laura's girlfriend."  
He stiffened.  
Damn you Carmilla Karnstein.  
Carmilla's devilish grin widened as Sherman Hollis's grip grew steadily tighter. His glare went from Laura to Danny on repeat at least three times before his gaze turned to Carmilla. His eyes softened, Carm's doing the same before they both recomposed themselves.   
"Ahem..." Sherman forced a smile to his face, "Pleasure to meet you, Danny. Do right by my girl."  
"Yes, sir. Will do," Danny smiled, bouncing on her feet as nervousness crossed her face. A question in her eyes, "Can I spend the night too?"  
Hell no! I'd rather eat Laf's science experiments!  
"Not a chance. Get out." Sherman went for the stove, licking his lips, "Mmm lasagna."  
Laura gawked at her girlfriend, "Why would you even-"  
"I-I just- Goodnight, Laura." Danny rushed to the door.  
"Night, Lawrence." Carm snickered, jerking her head for a goodbye.  
As Danny exited, Laura shut the door behind her, banging her head against it with a grunt of frustration.  
You are so sleeping right side.


	4. A Father's Always Right

Carmilla put her empty coffee mug under the warm water of the kitchen faucet, rinsing out its components before sitting it on the counter for later. Laura always complained about Carmilla's neatness- or lack thereof; but, once she figured out that Carmilla rarely did any kitchen related cleaning unless prompted to by the blonde, she gave up and just stuck to adorable mumbling.  
As of that moment, Laura was upstairs doing her- and Carmilla's- algebra homework, and texting Danny on the new Galaxy & that Carm bought her because the broody teen just couldn't take that God forsaken flip phone anymore. Sherman was in the living room listening to TV Radio and reading the newspaper. Carm walked through, heading for the stairs, when she noticed him instantly drop his paper once before shielding most of his face with it again.  
Oh boy.  
Sitting beside him on the brown leather couch (her favorite thing about the living room), she sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.  
"Don't start." She warned the older version of her tiny blonde upstairs.  
"I didn't say anything." He nonchalantly turned the page, pretending to read.  
"...spit it out, Papa Hollis." Her hand wound itself through her hair.  
A returned sigh from the big guy, he let the print lay against his lap, "You know that Laura is supposed to be with you."  
"I tried! What do you want me to do? Steal her?"  
"Please?" Sherman deadpanned.  
Carmilla gawked at him, surprised they were still having this conversation. Ever since Carmilla was 15, Sherman had all but married her off to his daughter. It was never known to Laura, of course. It was nice that Sherman liked her enough to date Laura, but it was his daughter that was stopping it.  
"Fine. I'll steal her right out of the arms of her knight in shining gym shorts," Carm scoffed, "You're ridiculous. If she hasn't fell for me yet, what makes you think she'll fall for me now?"  
"Who says she hasn't? I don't know if you know this, but Laura is-"  
"Blind?"  
"No. More like-."  
"Oblivious?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"A Hollis?"  
"Watch it, Karnstein," Sherman nudged her, both chuckling, "Look, my child doesn't realize her emotions as quickly as you'd want her to. You have to bring it out of her."  
A knock on the door. Sherman unlocks it to reveal none other than Danny Lawrence.  
"Sorry to interrupt your night, Sir, but I left my gym bag in the kitchen. If I may?" She smiled softly at the sheriff.  
"Sure. Come on in." He stepped aside. Carmilla didn't expect him to be rude to her without reason. It wasn't in his nature. Carmilla however...She growled lowly at the giant girl as she came back from the kitchen with the duffel bag in tow.  
"Are you jealous or do you just not want your best friend in a happy, lesbian relationship?" Danny was growing tired of Carmilla's constant attitude. It was something to get used to.  
Carmilla laughed darkly at her words, crossing her arms, "Oh, Clifford you don't know me at all, do you?"  
Sherman put his cup to his lips, amused.  
"No, I don't. Enlighten me then."  
Carm stood, shaking her head, just as amused as Sherman, "Sweetheart, if you haven't noticed, homophobe isn't exactly my middle name."  
"Pardon?"  
"Are you blind," Carmilla shook her head again, "I'm gay, Clifford! 100% love is love, tie dye, rainbow gay! A black spray-painted rainbow, but gay as hell!"  
"Language." Sherman whispered.  
"Sorry." Carm apologized with a smirk, rolling her eyes.  
Danny actually looked surprised.  
"Wow. You are blind." Sherman gawked at her.  
"Laura said-I asked-She said you two were just friends."  
"We are."  
"But, the flirting...You-"  
"It's called a flirtatious personality, Lawrence." Carmilla quickly defended it, even if it was partially true.  
Lies. It's obvious...Your girlfriend just can't see it. Ew!  
"Well, thanks for clarifying," Danny turned for the door, "Nice meeting you again, Sheriff Hollis."  
Sherman opened the door for her as a gentleman would, smiling genuinely, "And you as well, Ms. Lawrence. But! If you hurt my little girl, I make my own pepper spray."  
"Noted, sir," Danny's eyes widened, but not out of fear. She was impressed, "I make my own weapons myself. Never forget a face mask when brewing."  
She got in her truck with a wave of her hand before driving off. Sherman closed the door slowly, mouth agape.  
"Is it bad if I kind of like her?" He frowned.  
"Sure. If you like giant, red headed werewolves. She's a real Jacob Black, she is. All 'you belong to me!' with the works." Carm put her back against the stairwell.  
Sherman snickered, knowing fully the world of Twilight was not Carmilla's favorite. Laura got enjoyment from pairing Bella and Alice together. He couldn't deny the connection between the two, "You're one to talk, Edward reincarnated...a leatherier Edward reincarnated."  
"Yeah. Except Bella doesn't want me."  
"Bella doesn't know she wants you," He corrected, "One day."  
"Eh. One day." Carmilla made her way up the stairs.  
Yeah, one day when the world is much wiser. One day when her eyes finally open. One day when she finally sees me. One day...  
"Hey," Sherman called out to her, his eyes gentle, "You hurt her, I'll spray you too Karnstein."  
Carmilla gave a half smile. She would welcome the pain with open arms if she ever did anything to tarnish the sunlight that kept her world warm, the axis her world turned on.  
"If I hurt her, you can shoot me dead, Hollis. I can't lose her. If I did, I'm sure I'd go mad.” Carm proceeded upstairs.  
Honey, please help our daughter see. She's Carmilla's Elizabeth. Go get your girl, Karnstein. Take care of her.  
.......................  
'Have a good night with Elvira.'  
Laura rolled her eyes.  
'If you keep calling her that I swear to Dumbledore! Carmilla! Repeat after me. Car-mil-la!'  
'Yeah, yeah! Carmilla! Sorry babe...my mom's calling me down. I guess dad wants to practice for the third time since I've been home.'  
'Score a goal for me!'  
'Uh...baskets, babe. They're called baskets. It's not Quidditch.'  
'Yeah, score that!'  
'I'll score two...'  
'Nice! Two baskets for 1 Hollis! Bye! See you tomorrow!'  
'Bye, Laura'  
......  
'Laur?'  
"Yes, Danny?'  
'I love you...bye'  
'....'


	5. Three's Company Too

The rest of the week went by uneventful. Besides finding every opportunity she could to dodge going home, Carmilla didn't see much of a change in the daily routine; even the weekend was average. Laura made her watch Doctor Who reruns. Danny was too busy on a basketball retreat with her dad.  
Thank Rao.  
The only thing that was new was Ell. When Carmilla wasn't with her friends, Ell found a way to get to the raven-haired beauty. For a senior, Ell was in quite a few of Carmilla's classes this week.  
How did I miss that before? Has she always been there?  
It's Monday and Carmilla was having lunch in the usual spot with her friends. Ell sat as close to the table as she could with her won group of friends. Laf's science partner, JP, was one; and, Danny's annoying puppy friend was another. You can only hear 'Carm sexy' so many times before you lose it.  
What even is a Kirsch anyway?  
Finally, school was over, and who asked for a ride? None other than Elleana Vordenburg. Laura rode with Danny to an intramural basketball game at the park. So, Carm let the older girl in.  
I'll pass on watching that giant in gym shorts.   
"Don't make this a habit, Elana."  
"I won't...just as soon as you get my name right."  
"It's Ell," Carmilla smirked, preferring to use the nickname, pulling out of the parking lot.  
"That's a start." Ell rolled her eyes.  
Carmilla's radio let flow a river of guitar from her Spotify playlist. That is until that playlist ended and another began. Gentle piano filled the ears of the broody girl and her passenger.   
"What is this?" Ell made a face at the radio.  
"Debussy," Carmilla replied, the music making her body calm and her mood less broody. This was one of the only things that could rid her of any dark emotion, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
Ell frowned at Carmilla's expression, at how her eyes were low in satisfaction. The blonde was genuinely afraid that this girl would crash the car if she didn't open her friggin' eyes!  
"Sure. If you're from the 15th century, or like things like that." Ell shrugged; her tone of voice distasteful.   
At least you got the time period right.  
Carmilla laughed once, a small one, but an actual laugh, "You have to expand your horizons. Let yourself experience something new. Let the music take you in. Engulf you."  
"Sure. I'll work on that." Ell turned for the window, a hint of a smile on her face. Who knew this girl was so deep. Juniors...  
"Mmm," Carm nodded, keeping straight, aware that she had no clue where she was going, "You gonna tell me how to get to your house or keep me riding around all day?"  
Ell shrugged again, "Maybe. Besides, I like riding with you. You have a comfy car."  
"Mmm," Carm chuckled softly, "Where do you want to go?"  
The car was quiet besides the soft music.  
"How about your house?"  
The tension was back as quickly as it had evaporated. Carmilla's hand squeezed the wheel and growled, "Not. Happening."  
"Is there a reason why?" Ell frowned again.  
"My mother...doesn't like company. We're not allowed to have anyone over. Only Laura is allowed inside most days. When I let her." Carmilla pushed her shades forcefully onto her face.  
Of course, Laura is allowed in your house.  
"Well, is there anything we can do? Preferably together?" Ell sighed, pulling a hand through her hair.  
"We 're doing something together right now. We're taking you home." Carmilla checked the time, her frown growing deeper as it got closer and closer to 5 o'clock.   
If I'm not home before 6', Mother's going to kill me!  
Letting the playlist switch to Laura's, she allowed thoughts of her blonde to consume her. Gritting her teeth as she attempted to relax, she spoke again.  
"Which would be where exactly?"  
Ell didn't answer her, smiling playfully. Almost devilishly as she faced the passing colors outside. If she could keep herself in the car, she would. Childish? Maybe. Will it work? Doubtful. Is this a good idea? Absolutely not.  
But, where's the fun in that?  
"Hello? You gonna tell me where I'm going?" Carm snapped her fingers at the senior.  
"Thought we were gonna be company?" Ell quipped.  
.....  
"I will leave you on the sidewalk, Elleana." Carm growled.  
"Ah, you do know my name."  
"...Your house."  
"UGH! Is there anything I can do that Laura can't?"  
"Elleana!"  
"Carm!"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT! ONLY LAURA CAN-!"  
"LAURA, LAURA, LAURA! DO YOU LOVE HER?"   
Dead silence.   
Carmilla jerked the car to the side of the road, staring forward at nothing, seething. Who did this chick think she was? It wasn't even a full week and she was going bat-shit crazy!  
"Look," Carm tried to keep her tone as calm as possible, "You really need to get your jealousy under control. It's not a hot look, Elana. I'm not yours."  
Ell gave a sharp laugh, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, just Laura's."  
Carmilla's head snapped in the green-eyed girl's direction, "I don't like the way you said that. Watch it, Ell."  
"Why? Because she's special-"  
"There's a reason for that!"  
" You can't seem to SHUT UP about her. Laura this, Laura that! It must really bug you that nobody else gives a damn about the poor girl but YOU."   
Carmilla had enough, throwing her door open, marching to the passenger's side and doing the same.  
"GET OUT!"  
"I'm not moving." Ell adjusted to firmly position herself in the seat.  
"Move or I'll move you." Carmilla threatened through gritted teeth. She could feel a wetness on her head as the rain began to fall.   
Of course. It's scattered precipitation today...figures.   
"I. Am. Not. Moving!" Ell enunciated every word, slamming the door closed.  
Are you fucking kidding me?  
Blowing as the rain fell harder, the broody junior pulled at the handle with full force, sure she'd break the door off if she wasn't careful. But she was determined. Ell had crossed a line.  
"Oh, you're getting out." She grabbed the blonde's elbow, forcing her up and out of her car, hitting the lock as she closed the door. A pointed glare, she towered angrily over her.  
"First of all, Laura did nothing to you. So, don't you dare say anything about her just because you're upset that I won't give you the attention your petty ass is looking for! Secondly, you can find yourself another ride home since you can't respect anybody else's shit! And third, you better fix that bullshit attitude of yours because you are not good company to keep...and I'm DONE with you."  
Her hair was beginning to drench as she left Ell on the sidewalk, slamming her own door closed and rolling down the window to toss out Ell's belongings. Isolated to the rain, Elleana clung to herself as she grabbed her bag.  
"Carmilla come on! It's freezing. I'll get sick if I stay out here!"  
Carmilla took a deep breath, wanting so badly to leave Ell to her own devices. But, she couldn't now that she had the chance to think it over. Had she been thinking in anger, she'd be long gone. But she was thinking of Laura, and she would be highly disappointed in Carmilla if she did that.  
Huffing, she unlocked the door. Ell scurried inside, nearly soaked from the rain.  
"No more slick shit about the cupcake. Tell me where your house is, sit back, and ride. Got it? Good."  
After Ell gave her the address, the car was quiet. The ride wasn't extremely long, but the lack of noise was unbearable. Carmilla was trying to relax and focus on getting Ell home; and Ell was too embarrassed to speak after Carmilla's outburst. She had to stop pushing this girl or she'd never get anywhere.   
Finally, they arrived at their destination. It was nice. 2 stories. Beige. A tree was clearly seen in the backyard from the side of the house. There was only one car in the driveway: Ell's.  
"Do you want to come inside? My parents aren't home. We can watch or movie...or maybe have dinner?" Ell offered, a gentle smile.  
"No thank you. I have to get home Elleana." Carmilla kept her eyes forward, waiting for the green-eyed present irritation to leave.  
"Maybe another time then," Ell frowned, upset at the use of her name, and exited, "See you, Carmilla."  
"Elleana."  
...........  
Carmilla pulled into her driveway with at least 15 minutes to spare, and it had stopped raining.  
Thank the gods! I dodged one fight today at least!  
Running into the big, 3 story home her father bought for his family after he and his wife adopted Mattie, she shrugged off her jacket and threw her hair into a bun.  
"Mother? I'm home!" She called out, heading for the private study.  
Her mother was sitting at her desk, a laptop in front of her with glasses on her face. Beside her, a clear glass of whatever Lolita Morgan had chosen to indulge today.  
Probably cognac. It's not the weekend yet.  
This was normally how she found her mother on the days she was requested to come home after school. It was only to show her face, proof that she was still alive.   
"Carmilla dear! How was school?" Lolita removed her glasses, her attention on her daughter. Carmilla may have her mother's eyes, but she was every bit of her father as she could be. William looked more like their mother. But he had their father's heart. Nothing like Lolita.  
"It was fine, average, I suppose."  
Why is she so cheerful today?  
"Good. I'm glad you had a nice day." Mother put the liquor to her lips.  
"How was yours?" Carmilla trailed the bookshelf, looking at every title, pretending to search for something. Distracting herself.  
"Wonderful! We made such a profit..."  
That explains it. Money always did bring her joy.  
She let Mother ramble on and on about the business meeting that in turn flipped an astounding $1.2 million into her mother's possession.  
Blah, blah, blah! Is it over yet?  
"...so, you have a lot of extra spending money, my dear." Lolita stood and strode to the bar, refreshing her glass before taking a cheerful sip.  
Carmilla froze, turning to look at her mother with new eyes. Usually news of more money for herself came directly from Mattie. She was over their father's company and she deposited money for his children.  
"Wait, it's da-Mattie's company, right?" she asked.  
Her mother giggled like a woman half her age would, something Carmilla rarely heard these days. She hated her mother for the majority. But days like today took her back to when Lolita was a lot more...human.  
"Your sister really knows what she's doing. Mother taught her well."  
Way to toot your own horn, Mother.  
"Why didn't she tell me herself?" Carmilla fished her phone out of her back pocket to check. Nothing from Mattie. But there was a text from Laura. Four to be exact.  
5:21 p.m. Cupcake: We left early. Danny pissed off some guy because he was losing to a girl.  
5:32 p.m. Cupcake: Want to come over my house? Dad's making your favorite.  
5: 40 p.m. Cupcake: Move your ass, Karnstein! Pack clothes!  
5: 41 p.m. Cupcake: Caaaarrrrmmmmm!  
"She had a very busy schedule. So, she requested that I announce the good news. Also, there is a gift for you in the garage from your sister. I brought it home myself. You're welcome."  
5:47 p.m. BroodyoftheUndead: My favorite, huh? Sherman can make crunchwraps now, cutie?  
5:48 p.m. Cupcake: Shut up! Your favorite favorite!  
Thank you, Mother," Carmilla muttered, distracted, "Where's Willie boy?"  
5:48 p.m. BroodyoftheUndead: Ah! A banquet fit for a Karnstein. OMW. Keep my plate warm, cutie.  
5:49 p.m. Cupcake: Yeah, yeah. Move your leather clad ass.  
5:49 p.m. BroodyoftheUndead: So, you've been staring?  
5:49 p.m. Cupcake: ...I will eat your food.  
"He's out with his friends."  
"Cool. I'm-"  
"Spending the night with the Hollis's. Have fun. Don't forget your manners, or your homework."  
"Yes, Mother." Carmilla rushed back out of the door, grabbing her leather jacket and letting her hair loose of the band around it. Letting the garage door open, she gasped as she found a glossy black motorcycle with a red bow and helmet.  
Fuck, I love you Mattie.  
Sending her sister a quick 'thank you' text, she took off. The black beauty was once red and beaten up when Carmilla found it. She'd worked on it for months before it disappeared. Mattie hated the look of it. So, naturally Carmilla assumed she'd gotten rid of it.  
Thank the gods for you Matska Belmonte.  
Pulling into Laura's driveway, she revved the Hollis's stepped outside. Laura's jaw went slack while Sherman folded his arms with an obvious smirk. Turning the key, hopping down and flicking the kickstand, Carmilla removed the helmet and let her hair fly.  
"Holy Hufflepuff..." Laura edged forward slowly towards the intimidation.  
This makes my bell look stupid.  
"No drooling on the bike, Creampuff." Carmilla chuckled.  
"I hope you have the proper attire for that thing!" Sherman wagged a finger at the pale girl, pulling at his apron.  
"Do you not see the leather jacket?"  
"Sherman, are you fussing again?"  
Sheriff Hollis spun, wide-eyed, towards the door yelling, "I WASN'T FUSSING! I WAS SUGGESTING!"  
Laughing, a tall guy in khaki shorts and a red V-neck T came out of the Hollis home. His smile was gentle, matching his gray eyes. He had to be close to Sherman's age.  
Wow. How'd he even fit in the house? Cupcake looks like a mouse compared to this tomcat. Which is nothing new. He gives new meaning to the word 'beanstalk'.  
"Carm, this is dad's friend from work. Bob, this is my best friend, Carmilla Karn-"  
"Didn't you spray paint over the city's mural?" Bob reached for her hand.  
"Um...prove it." Carmilla frowned, eyes even.  
"I'm sure-"  
"You can't prove anything!"  
"Hey, don't worry. So long as I'm not on duty, I can't arrest you, now can I?" He squeezed Carm's shoulder, stepping back to stand beside Sherman.  
"And he won't when he is on duty. Will you, Collins?" Sherman crossed his arms, peering up with a challenging expression. An expression that the younger Hollis mimicked immediately to her broody best friend.  
"And she won't vandalize the town again. Will you, Carm?"   
As if they had practiced it, Bob and Carmilla huffed, "Sure, Hollis."  
Satisfied, Laura and her father nodded once before turning back towards their home, walking inside. Carmilla hung her helmet on her handlebar as Bob watched her with twinkling eyes.  
"Used to it?" He smirked.  
"Very," Carmilla sighed as they slowly trudged behind, "You'll get used to it too. They're a handful.  
"Yeah, but they're our handful." Bob ducked to get through the front door.  
Carmilla stopped dead in her tracks, realization in her eyes, and a devilish smile on her face.  
Our handful, huh? Oh, Sherman. This should be fun.   
Making her way inside, Carm took her place beside Laura at the kitchen table. Her favorite dish was in the center of the wooden table, surrounded by side dishes. It was only her favorite if Sherman made it: blood sausage. (It tastes better than it sounds). Her plate was already fixed, plenty of everything placed on the white dish. Laura had, not one, but TWO packages of cookies at her side. Sherman looked nervous. Bob, prepared. Laura, hungry. Something was up and Carmilla had a feeling she knew what it was.  
"Okay. What's going on Hollis?" She scoffed, smelling something cooking in Sherman's head.  
"I didn't do anything!" Laura squeaked.  
What did I do now?  
"Not you, Hollis! Him, Hollis!"   
Both turned their attention to the head of the house, who was wringing his napkin in his hand until it began to break apart.   
"Yeah, that's a good question," Laura began putting pieces together, "Carm's favorite dinner..."  
"Cupcake with an extra packet of cookies and it's not her birthday..."  
"Us meeting a co-worker all of a sudden..."  
"You being so unnaturally awkward..."  
"I'm not being awkward! You're being awkward!" Sherman mumbled, poking at his plate with a fork. The noise was annoying enough that he stopped immediately.  
"Now, you're defensive." Carmilla scoffed.  
Wow. This is fun.  
"Dad, what is it?" Laura touched his hand, afraid for the worst.  
"Sherman," Bob spoke up, quietly making his presence known once more, "Just tell them."  
Should I expect engagement rings?  
Sherman's head moved violently as he nodded his agreement, thinking it better to rip the band-aid off than take his time any longer. Sitting up straight in his chair, pushing himself to say what was needed. Carmilla found the entire thing hilarious. Sherman looked like he was going to pass out.  
"How would you two feel about me dating again?" He looked from his daughter to Carmilla and back again. If this went wrong, he knew which of the two would be able to talk down the other.   
Laura actually looked shocked. Her brown doe eyes were raising, and the wheels were visibly turning.  
Yes, Cupcake. Reach the destination.  
"Dad, are you dating a woman from work?"  
Okay...let's detour and bring it on back.  
"Not...exactly. No, sweetheart," Sherman sighed, hoping the same as Carm-that Laura would've gotten it, "I'm dating-"  
"Bob!"  
"Bob."  
"Wait, what?"  
Both girls turned to the other. One shocked the other seemed to already know the answer. The other surprised that the other caught on so quickly. (Did everybody get that?)  
"I told you your girls were smart." Bob snickered, taking a drink of his iced tea.  
"It's not that hard to figure out. You two have this...familiar connection." Laura shrugged, picking up her fork to finish eating.  
"Agreed," Bob smiled, peering knowingly at Carmilla for a split second, "I have to say that you a-"  
"Uh...I agree with Laura." Carmilla interrupted him.  
Don't even think about it BFG.  
"Wait," Sherman got everyone's attention, "You two are...okay with this?"  
Wow. You Hollis's are...oblivious.  
"Are you serious? Dad, we are just as gay as you are. If anything, I'm just concerned with your dating a co-worker." Laura nudged her father.  
The entire table laughed. This is how coming out should feel. Satisfying.  
.............  
Three years prior.  
"Mother...I’m gay."  
"I'm sorry, dear. I don't think I heard you correctly."  
"I'm- I'm gay, Mother."  
She remembered going to bed that night with a fresh bruise on her face, only to be told the following morning that the same Open-door Policy applied. She was confused, unknowing whether she was accepted or not. It took a year of silently hiding bruises and cuts and scratches for her to understand that she wasn't. Not then. She was afraid until she just didn't care anymore; which in turn led to her mother's own nonchalance on the issue. As if she ever truly cared, just wanting a reason to use Carmilla for a punching bag.  
...........   
"Holy Hastur. Sherman just came out." She gasped, grinning proudly at the man who had been more a parent to her than her own mother ever could.  
"I'm bi..."He shrugged, letting it hit his tongue for the first time in front of his daughters.  
"Welcome to the family, Dad. We've been expecting you. Now all you need is a flag." Laura wrapped her arms around her father. That's when Carmilla saw it. That twinkle. It was there in both men's eyes as they looked at one another. Happiness. The feeling of belonging and acceptance and warmth. They were in love. Unknowingly and completely in love. Her eyes landing on Laura's, she saw the resemblance of Sherman in her eyes. A resemblance she knew Laura may not ever see without Carmilla's own eyes as a reflection.  
Oh, Laura...


	6. Love Doesn't Mean the Same Thing to Everyone

Laura's POV  
Sitting under Carm's favorite tree has become sort of a tradition for us. Some days she'd wait outside my locker for me, sometimes she waits at the front door above the stairs; but, most days, she beats me to the tree. Most of the time there'd be a book in her hand and shades on her face. Lately, we've been walking together. She waits near my locker until Danny hugged me goodbye. She walks by my side and gives me a small smile; on the days she doesn't walk the halls in her shades, the smile doesn't reach her eyes. I can tell something's wrong; but I know Carm will only tell me what she wants me to know. It's the way she's always been. Her brilliant mind was kept a secret from everyone- even me, her best friend. I hated the days she covered her eyes with those stupid sunglasses; I loved staring into them, hoping to gain some knowledge of what was going on in that gorgeous raven-haired head.  
"See something you like, Cutie?"  
Her voice made me jump. I hadn't realized that I was in my own little world.  
Jeez, Hollis. Ya' gotta stop doing that.  
"What?" I innocently cocked an eyebrow.  
"You were staring, Cupcake," She copied my expression, hers more amused than mine.  
"What do you mean again?" I blushed.  
Carm let her book fall in her lap with a quiet smack, "You're always staring at me. It's flattering that my face gives you so much pleasure. I have other ways of doing that, ya' know. My face is indeed involved, and it feel so much better than staring, Cupcake."  
And, she's teasing...  
"You're such an ass." I scoffed, pushing her shoulder. I turned my head towards the quad to hide the blush in my cheeks.  
"Yeah, but I'm your ass," Her amusement gave way to a smile as she removed her glasses to reveal those beautiful brown eyes, "Ya' love me, Cutie. And you know it."  
"You love me too, ya now." I pulled a cookie from my bag.  
"Of course. I tolerate you for a reason," Carmilla took one of my cookies, "Besides, who doesn't love you?"  
"No idea. Pretty sure your precious Elleana loves you." I rolled my eyes playfully, even though the idea hurt for some reason.  
"That's just it. She isn't mine. You are. To amuse or not. To annoy or not. To love..." Carm frowned a little. I didn't understand why, "Or not."  
I thought over it, not quite sure how to respond. Or not? Did she mean that?  
"Danny says she loves me," From the shift in her eyes, I could've just said I killed her cat, "That. to show it, she's protective. It's annoying and-"  
"She doesn't." Carm's voice wasn't as cheerful as before. It was sad. I didn't like it. Was the idea of someone loving me really that painful?  
"How do you know?" I frowned, confused.  
"I just know. She wants you. Possessively. Obviously. But she doesn't love you."  
"But...she said it! If you love someone, you tell them! Love means there's a powerful feeling so strong it needs to be expressed. Doesn't it?"  
"No." Carm kept her eyes glued to her fingers, twirling them against each other. Was she nervous? Angry?  
"How could you say that?" It almost hurt that she thought that way. Why wouldn't you tell someone that you loved them?  
"Love doesn't mean the same thing to everyone." Her eyes burned into mine, something hidden inside. Something she couldn't say. Something she was scared to say.  
"Oh." I didn't want to believe that. I looked out at nothing.  
"Hey," Carm nudged me gently until I looked her way again, never able to stand me being upset, "How about we go get some hot chocolate?"  
.........  
"How about we go get some hot chocolate?"  
"That's how I know you love me."  
Cupcake. You have no idea.


	7. Sweet Hopefuls

Her curls splayed around her shoulders, Carmilla leaned against the door as she watched the small blonde prepare for bed. Already in a tank top and shorts, she just let her eyes move in the direction of her best friend. Smirking as Laura pulled at her arm before hitting the light switch. Chuckling, the raven-haired girl crawled into bed, sliding to give Laura room. But, not before snatching Laura's yellow pillow.  
"Are you going to do this every night?" Laura yanked the soft object back into her possession.  
"Are you insinuating that you want me here every night?" Carmilla cocked an eyebrow at the tiny creampuff.   
Is that even a question?  
"Of course, I want you here. The fact that you even have to ask that!" Laura positioned herself to face Carm.  
"Ohh...you had better watch it, Cutie. People would think we're dating after all." Carm snickered, winking.  
Laura rolled over, but not before sticking out her tongue at her company, forcing Carm's arm over her waist, "You say that as if it were a bad thing."  
WHAT?  
"What?" Carmilla hoped she didn't just imagine she heard that.   
Laura yawned. Carmilla sat up to look at the sleepy girl. Laura's eyes were on the owl hooting in the tree outside.  
"It wouldn't be bad...dating you. You'd be..." A yawn, "A great catch. I would...totally date you."  
Am I hearing this right?  
"Cupcake? Are you saying you like me?" Carmilla smiled, an actual smile. Hoping Laura was awake enough to give her the answer she needed.  
Laura's eyes were closed, a content expression on her face. Her answer was barely audible. If Carmilla wasn't so close, she would've missed it. Her heart raced as her best friend, the girl who invaded her dreams for years, finally answered the silent question Carmilla had been dying to ask.  
"I love you...Carm."  
There's hope.  
I decided to give you guys an extra chapter since they were so short! I may post another in the next few days. We shall see. ;)


	8. Maybe One Day

Carmilla's POV  
It's been 3 months since Laura let slip that she loved me that night. It was better than her telling me that Danny admitted that she loved her. I don't believe it. Maybe Lawrence loves her. But not the way she says. Not like...someone else.  
Or maybe you're just jealous, Karnstein....Nope. I refuse to be jealous of that jolly green giant.  
Ell and I have been spending more time together. It was a distraction from Laura's relationship with Danny. I didn't mind most because I'm reminded of a single thought: she didn't say she loved Danny back. Laura said that she loved me.   
Nonetheless, I'm not going to do anything to destroy Laura's first relationship. If that ship sinks, it'll do it on its own. All I'm gonna do is save Laura from drowning if she can't swim. That's what I'm supposed to do.   
Aren't I?  
...........  
Laura's POV  
Danny and I were walking from my last class together. We were nearing my locker. I could see Carmilla leaning against her own with a book in her hand as she waited for me. Usually she'd wait before opening a book until it was quiet; but, not today. Zoning in on her more clearly, I noticed she had her earbuds in as well.  
Debussy at full blast. That explains it.  
Suddenly, I was being pulled into an empty classroom as Danny rushed to close the door behind us.  
"What in Weasleys' name are you doing?" I gawked at her, pulling my backpack off to lay on the floor.  
Without saying a word, she strode over to me, placing her hands firmly on my waist, pushing me until my back was against a desk. With little force, she lifted me to sit atop the cool surface.  
"Danny...what are you doing?" My pulse started racing and I was instantly nervous.  
"Sshh...just let me..." Danny's eyes wandered over my face, stopping at my eyes before gluing themselves to my lips. Leaning towards me, she paused, "Laura...please?"  
I'm sure I was wide-eyed and sweating by now. This isn't how I want my first kiss to happen. Not like this. Not with Danny. Not now. Not without-.  
"Danny. No." I sighed, my hands on hers as I moved to push her away, "I'm not ready."  
She looked at me like I'd just slapped her, "You've never been kissed?"  
Oh joy. 17-year-old Laura, the kiss-less gay. I can see the tweets. Be brave, Hollis! Strong. Firm.  
"No, I haven't. I'm waiting for-"  
"For what?" Danny frowned, probably expecting me to say I was waiting for the right person. I wasn't.  
"For the right time." I replied silently.  
"What better a time than now?" She leaned in again.  
Is she serious?  
"Danny..." I warned, squeezing her arms, needing her to let go.  
"Can I kiss you, Laura? I won't do it without your permission. Not until you say it's okay." She tilted, planting a kiss on my cheek.  
Oh, thank Dumbledore! Krav Manga in an empty classroom would be hard to explain to the principal.  
I let out a breath of relief, glad she understood and respected my choice.  
"Thank you. I'm glad you respect me enough to ask." I smiled nervously at her.  
Her thumbs pressed deeper into my skin, making the spots tingle. My body shivered in response. She smirked, letting go.  
"Of course," Eyeing me, backing away, she bit her lip, "God. I really want to kiss you."  
Would it really be so bad to let her be my first kiss? She's a good person. She cares about me. Why can't she be my first?  
"Can I kiss you Laura?" She advanced once more, slowly. Stalking me. Almost wolf-like. It scared me a bit.  
"Danny..."  
"Can I kiss you?" It came out in a whisper as her hands returned to my waist, "Can I..."  
Before anything else could happen, be that good or bad, the door flew open. Danny jumped, removing herself.  
"I left my notes in here!" Laf came running in, heading for a desk near the supply closet, grabbing a single notebook from its person. Turning, they finally noticed our presence, giving a small nod of the head and a smile.  
"Hurry up Sid the Science Kid," Carmilla appeared, keeping the door ajar. She turned to me, eyebrows raised before opening her mouth, "Hey, Cutie, you gonna keep me waiting all night or what?"  
Jumping down, I grabbed my bag. Carm nodded once towards the exit, a scowl on her face. I scurried off after nodding a goodbye to Danny.  
Because it would be like kissing your father, that's why.  
Carm's POV  
What the hell were they doing in there? Did they-? Did we interrupt Danny trying to kiss Laura?  
Good.  
I said I wouldn't get involved.  
We see how long that's lasting. I can't take the thought of them doing...yeah, that. Or, worse! Ew. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.  
"Hey, Carm?" Laura tore me out of my thoughts as we walked the hall.  
"Yeah, Cupcake?" I kept my eyes forward.  
"Are you going to Junior prom?"  
Prom?...  
"Well I wasn't. But I can change my mind." I kept my face neutral, able to hide my eyes behind my sunglasses.  
"Oh. I was just wondering if you had a date. If you were going with Ell." She sounded so nervous.  
I stopped dead in my tracks, no longer able to contain a shit-eating grin, "Are you asking me to prom, Cutie? Wouldn't you rather go with your girlfriend?"  
Laura blushed. Gods I love doing that.  
"Danny is going with the Summers as a group. They'd already promised to go together. I'll meet up with her at some point when we get there I guess," Laura shrugged, standing in the middle of the hallway. She seemed unsure about that, "So?"  
"If this is your definition of a promposal, it sucks Cutie." I scoffed, a joking smirk on my face. Laura punched my arm with a roll of her eyes.  
"Would you rather I get the attention of everyone in the hall and have everyone stare at us?" She quirked an eyebrow.  
Daring today, aren't we Hollis?  
I glared at her, not at all serious, "You wouldn't."  
"I think we both know I would. So, let me do my promposal my way, will ya?" She pulled her backpack around, unzipping it.  
"Wait. Are you seriously going to promposal me in the middle of the frickin' hallway?" I peered around, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. Meaning not wanting ANY attention.  
Scoffing, she paused her actions. Grabbing my hand, linking our fingers together, she smiled up at me. That smile that changed my life from the day I met the tiny girl. My eyes were smiling for me, but she couldn't see that behind the tinted frames. I wondered just where this was going. Hoping for an impossibility. I quickly got my answer as Laura yanked me into a nearby classroom.  
Well, well, well. Where have we seen this before?  
"Taking a page out of Jolly Jump-Shot's book aren't ya Cutie?" I removed my now dangling shades from my face.  
"No, I'm not," She giggled, lifting our linked fingers to face level, "She wasn't holding my hand."  
I nearly stopped breathing at the realization. She hadn't let go! This wasn't the first time, but it happens every time. Breathlessness. I could only imagine how I'd feel if she kissed me. Which reminds me...  
"Well, she dragged you into a room, probably to attack your face. Your girlfriend has some interesting choices of venue for a first-"  
"She's not my girlfriend anymore." Laura interrupted me.  
What?  
How did I not know that? What happened? Lawrence was so hard on proud to boast about it.  
"Did she hurt you, Laura?" I kept my face neutral, waiting for an explanation. I couldn't control the worry in my voice though.   
She sighed, still holding my hand as she leaned against the desk beside me. She looked like she was struggling to explain. My mind ran off with anything Danny could've done to possibly cause Laura harm.  
"I swear if she's done anything to you, I'll rip-"  
"Relax! She didn't hurt me." Laura yanked at my hand.  
I sat down in the desk, looking in her eyes directly, "Then, why did you two break up?"  
"She's too...I don't know. She acts like my dad. My cookie consumption bothers her-"  
"Cupcake, your cookie consumption worries all of us. But you don't see us losing our heads over it." I scoffed.  
"That's not it. I don't know if it's just the fact that she's concerned about my well-being or if she thinks I'm a child, but anything is danger in her mind. Taking a detour on the way home could get us lost. Defending a freshman from bullies would get me a black eye if she isn't there to protect me. I'm 17. I'm not an idiot and I'm not a child. And I would like to be myself without someone standing in my way. Apart from her slight inability to take 'no' for an answer-"  
"'No' as in what? Is that what was happening when I walked in earlier? Lawrence not keeping her damn hands to herself?" My eyes flashed. I restrained myself from balling my fists, trying to focus more on the fact that Laura still hadn't released me.  
"In away, yes. But-"  
"Where is she? I'll-"  
"Carm, listen," Laura squeezed my fingers, waiting for my attention. I huffed, letting her speak, "Before you think the worse, nothing happened. She wanted to kiss me. I refused. She said she'd wait until I was okay with it, but it felt more like she was trying to convince me. I agreed to keep things casual with her, but I never thought she would try that. Not like that."  
"Is this because she said she loves you?"  
A beat. In the silence, I didn't think I'd get an answer. Laura looked so unsure; it wasn't like her to feel so small. After so long, she opened her mouth.  
"Maybe a little."  
I smiled, "She speaks. I started to think you'd forgotten how."  
"I don't think she realizes that I don't love her back. That I never did," Her voice was so tiny. It hurt my heart, "I had feelings. But, not that strong."  
"How long have you two been broken up?" My thumb traced the skin underneath it, soft and warm. I wanted to plant kisses against it in comfort. But, I didn't.   
"I didn't talk about it because I didn't think it would be a big deal."  
"Cupcake, if something is hurting you, it's never not a big deal. Now, tell me how long."  
"2 months..." She sighed, looking away.  
My eyes were pained. 2 months of silently struggling with a decision to make. 2 months of second guessing herself. Screw the anxiety. I had to. My lips met the warmth of her hand as I peppered it softly. I peered up to see those doe eyes on me in wonder.  
"Come here." I opened my arms to her.  
Her head on my chest, I pressed kisses to the back of her head. I took in the sweet scent of her shampoo.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I kept my tone gentle.  
"I was embarrassed to explain to my best friend that I was single because someone said they loved me. It was too soon, and she treated me like a kid. That's not a relationship I want to be in." She toyed with my fingers.  
"Cupcake, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm here for whatever issue you have. If you remember, I know every single embarrassing thing about you," I chuckled as she pinched my hand, "Look, I may not particularly like Danny, but I know she's a good person. She just has some tendencies that need to be adjusted. And someone else can help with that."  
That tasted like cough syrup coming out of my mouth. Bleh.  
"So, I wasn't stupid for leaving? Or staying?" Those eyes glowed with curiosity.  
"No," I smiled, "You're just Laura."  
........Silence.  
"You know, it would've been better if I had dated you instead." She stared off, smiling at the thought.  
My heart swelled at this. She's considered it.  
"Maybe one day you will, cutie," I made sure it was evident that I wasn't kidding, "But, first, we have a prom to go to."  
"I haven't asked you yet!" She scrambled away from me, standing to dig into her bag.  
I laughed, a genuine laugh, "Well, come on then! Don't keep me waiting!"   
Laura's POV  
I spent all night with Perry making the perfect plan for this moment. Carmilla is really into art- and I am really into sweets; so, why not combine the 2? Pulling the masterpiece out of my bag, I looked to her, keeping my hands behind me.  
"Close your eyes."  
Carmilla's POV  
A/N: Yes. Lots of POV's! I know! You're welcome ;)  
"Why?" An eyebrow lifted curiously. They have a mind of their own.  
"Just do it." Laura rolled her eyes.  
Reluctantly doing what I was told, I shook my head in humor. For one so tiny, she's really bossy.  
"If you're going to strip, I suggest we take it back to your place. Or mine. I don't care which."  
I could hear the quick intake of breath and nearly lost my composure. She's too easy. It's adorable.  
"Shush you! I'm trying to be romantic and you're ruining it!"  
Suddenly, I got the feeling that someone was directly in front of me, past the point of invading personal space. It took all my restraint not to open my eyes. Who knew what she'd see inside them? My throat went dry at the realization that she was squatting right in front of me. Her breath tickled the tiny hairs on my arm.  
"Oh. Well," I cleared my throat, "Go on then Princess Charming."  
She giggled. I love that giggle.  
"Carmilla Alison Karnstein-"  
"That's not romantic, Cupcake." I frowned.  
How dare you.  
"Shush," Laura warned before going back to a gentler tone. Little mastermind, "Carmilla Alison Karnstein, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to our Junior prom?"  
I chuckled, adoring everything about this. Before I could even think of teasing her, something slipped over my wrist. It was soft. And foreign to my skin. I touched it gently, unable to guess what it was.  
"You can open your eyes now." Laura snickered.  
Peeking at my arm, there was a white rose on a silver band.  
She got me a corsage? Wait...  
"Cupcake, what is-"  
"I made it. Perry helped. It's a cookie cake rose-shaped corsage. I'm buying you a real one for prom." Laura's smile was infectious.  
"Laura, I-"  
"This, however, is real," She lifted an actual rose to her nose before tucking it into my hair, kissing my forehead, "So? Will you be my prom date?"  
Date...  
A lump built in my throat as I fought back happy tears, "Are you kidding me Laura? Of course!"  
"Yay!"  
"You're adorable." I scoffed silently, fighting the urge to let the joyous tears fall.  
"Mm," She hugged me, kissing my hair. Then, she whispered with a sigh of nothing less than pure want, "Maybe one day."  
Grabbing her bag, she backed out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. No doubt waiting by my car. The tears finally spilled over. There really was hope.  
"One day. I think I'd like that very much."


	9. Father Knows Best

Laura decided to go shopping, suddenly nervous about what she was going to wear to this upcoming event. Her father sat there watching her try on what felt like hundreds of different types of dresses. He loved many of them, hoping she'd just pick one so they could GO HOME.  
"What about this one, Dad?" Laura scurried out of the dressing room, twirling once before turning her attention to the mirror for the however many times in 3 hours.  
"I love it." He snapped a quick photo with his phone, sending it to Bob who insisted on getting a picture of every dress.  
Bob wanted to be there, but he had a briefing on graffiti to attend (guess who's to blame for that). He enjoyed being in the girls' lives; and, Sherman was happy to have him there. Laura had even asked if she should start calling him 'Dad #2'. Carmilla didn't have anything to say on the subject. Sherman understood.  
The bright yellow gown was beautiful. Laura was certain this one would turn heads. She thought it was perfect. But she needed reassurance.  
"Do you think Carmilla will like it?" Her body twisted and turned as she analyzed her reflection.  
"I think she'll think you're gorgeous. As she always does," Sherman smiled, still happy that Carmilla was Laura's date to her first prom. They'd gone to dances together but only as a group with Laf and Perry. Now, they had a chance to finally ignite that spark. At least he hoped, "The dress is perfect. Carmilla will think the very same."  
"You know she's just my date and not someone I'm dating right, Dad?" Laura mentally agreed that this dress was indeed perfect.   
Sherman snorted at his daughter, rising to his feet and placing his hands on her shoulders as both investigated the mirror.   
"I know that Carmilla has been as close to your date as anybody has been- even Danny Lawrence. Maybe you should open your eyes and see her for who she truly is to you. Someone that deserves you."  
*FLASHBACK*  
"Dad, I have something to tell you...I'm gay." A 14-year-old Laura sat in the living room with her father and Carm one late Saturday night.   
They'd just finished watching a family friendly movie upon Sherman's discretion. Carmilla was curled up against Laura's side like the tiny kitty she was.  
"I know." Sherman chuckled, turning off the television standing to his feet.   
"You knew?!" Laura whisper-shouted, careful not to wake Carmilla. She only nuzzled deeper into Laura, smiling in comfort, "How did you-?"  
"You have Snape/Ron fanfiction on your laptop," He made his way upstairs, stopping to look back down at his daughter, "I'm proud of you for being brave enough to tell me. Any girl you choose, make sure it's someone that deserves you, baby girl."  
Carmilla stirred again, her arms wrapping themselves protectively around Laura's waist. Purring silently.  
"Yeah. Her." She heard her father give a quiet chuckle as he finished his ascent.  
**  
"Dad," Laura whined, sighing as she returned behind the curtain to change back into her jeans and V-neck, "Carm doesn't look at me that way."  
Sure, Carmilla had always been there for her. And, sure, they went to every school dance together. And, yeah, Carmilla made sure each one was perfect for Laura. But that doesn't mean anything. Best friends do things together.  
Means nothing. Right? She doesn't look at me that way.  
"You wanna bet," Sherman snorted again, wondering how his daughter couldn't see it, "Tell me, Laura. How many times has Carmilla defended you?"  
"We defend each other! We're best friends!" Laura pulled her shirt over her head, grabbing the dress from the hanger where she'd placed it.  
"Uh-huh. How many times have you caught her staring at you?" Sherman waited for his daughter to reappear.  
"She thinks I'm cute! What do you expect? I'm a Hollis! I'm adorable!" Laura grabbed her phone, placing it in her back pocket.  
"And how many times have I caught you staring at her?"  
Whoops.  
Laura's hand pushed the curtain away, that deer-in-headlights look in her eyes. Sherman kept his expression cocky although he had trouble as he remembered the same look on a younger Laura Hollis when she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.  
"She has...pretty eyes." She stumbled over her quickly conjured explanation for the embarrassment.  
"Yeah. I'm sure you can enjoy those eyes quite well behind her sunglasses that don't hide them at all. Perfect view," He pulled the garment out of his child's hands, folding it over his arm, "I'll go pay for your dress."  
He's kidding right? Carm doesn't really have feelings for me. She's brave, strong. She would've told me. Right?  
"Dad," Laura called to him, stopping him before he could head for the register, "Carm...she doesn't- Carm doesn't really want me, does she? I mean, what about Ell? We've been friends forever. She'd have told me, right?"  
Sherman sighed, grinning. He saw the mix of emotions in his daughter's eyes. Fear. Nervousness. And, the biggest emotion of all, hope. He had hoped that Carmilla would've told Laura her feelings by now; but he knew why she didn't. She hoped Laura would see it. It was so clear; and Laura is as smart as they come. But Laura couldn't understand this. Not her actions. Not Carm's feelings. Not her own.  
"Maybe she would've. But I can't recall a time where Carmilla Karnstein freely expressed her feelings on anything. And I know she definitely has no feelings for Elleana Vordenburg. It's just not possible. If you think of it, Laura, she's told how she feels. It's not just in her words, but in what she does," Sherman winked, turning to keep for the cashier again. Having another thought, he stopped, turning with a new smirk, "You've been denying Carmilla's feelings for you a lot, Laura. I've yet to hear you deny your own."  
As the big guy finally walked away, Laura blushed, realizing her father was right.  
Bzzz Bzzz.  
BroodyBlackCat (3:21 p.m.): Hey, cutie. I got our tickets. Are you ready for Friday?  
Am I?


	10. Aim To Please

I hope she likes it. Please let her like it.  
Laura had done well to keep her dress a secret from Carmilla. She learned quickly that Carmilla would keep her ensemble a secret just the same, but worse. All Laura wanted to know was what color her best friend was wearing; but that wasn't happening. When the blonde finally asked why Carmilla was being so secretive, Carmilla's only response was:  
"That's just how the world works, Cutie."  
That was Wednesday, two days ago. Today was Friday. The day of the prom. The school day was filled with last minute touch-ups for tonight's event by the freshmen and sophomores that wanted to attend. There really was no room for classes with all the excitement and commotion; so, school let out early. In the middle of Journalism! Laura would've been livid if it wasn't for tonight. She had her own preparing to do before 7:30. And it was already 5!  
Her dress was hanging on her door, safely secured in a frame of plastic. Her choice of shoe was a clear heel, tall enough to give her a little bit of height. Before she could turn for her bathroom to shower, her phone began to ring. Carm wanted to Skype.  
I am not even wearing clothes!  
She answered anyway, "You know, you're not supposed to see me until you pick me up tonight. It's not like you to be social before the sun sets."  
Carmilla rolled her eyes, "Ha. Ha. Very funny, Hollis. I just wanted to see if you were dressed yet."  
Moving the camera up to capture her full body, careful not to catch her dress in the screen, Laura motioned to her lack of shirt and sweatpants look.  
"Does it look like I'm dressed to you?" She asked.  
Carmilla's mouth had dropped open, her eyes turning to something Laura hadn't seen in her eyes before. She'd seen it, just not from Carm. Or did she just not notice? How much hadn't she noticed?  
"Uh...no. Doesn't look like it at all," Carmilla quickly changed the subject before things got out of hand, "I hope you have fun tonight. You only go to prom once your junior year."  
We only have one junior year.  
"I'm sure I'll have a fun time. I'll be with you," Laura smiled, "Promise you won't sneak a kiss before the night is out?"  
Is she flirting with me?  
Did I just-?  
"Cupcake. If I kiss you, I'm going to ask first. That's the difference between me and your ex." Carmilla scoffed.  
Among other things.  
"Well you won't get the chance if you don't let me get dressed."  
What in Snape's name am I doing?!  
Carmilla smiled probably the brightest smile she'd ever made, "Is that so? Well I guess I'll leave my fair maiden to it then. Wouldn't want to miss this opportunity. Until tonight my dear."  
"Until tonight." Laura walked into her bathroom, turning on the shower.  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
Spotify on her favorite Women Powerhouses of Today playlist, on full blast, Laura let the steam relax her as the water covered her skin. Her hair sticking to her skin, she shampooed, conditioned, and repeated.  
If you're going to do this, you're going to do it right.  
Spending more than enough time preparing herself in the shower, the blonde finally emerged after an hour. Her hair wrapped in a towel, her body in a new set of bra and sweatpants combo, she blow dried her hair and began the curling process.  
............  
While Laura was fixing her hair, Carmilla had just finished putting her signature curls in her raven colored hair. Taking the time do her makeup- paying special attention to her eyebrows- the taller girl returned to her room to find William sitting on her bed.  
"Shouldn't you be getting dressed, Willie boy?" She grabbed her lotion bottle from the dresser.  
Will chuckled, standing, "Just came to see your outfit, Kitty. Laura will be pleased."  
"That would be the point, Mama's boy. Dress to impress and all that," Carmilla grabbed the outfit from the closet door, "You gonna watch me get dressed as well?"  
Throwing up his hands in surrender, William strode to the door. Stopping, he looked back to his sister with sincere eyes, "Hey, sis? If I say something, promise you won't deck me?"  
"No promises but go ahead mini me." She kept her eyes glued to the wall, her back facing her brother.  
"You two- you and Laura- you make a cute match. I hope it works out tonight." He smirked, dipping out of the door.  
"Thanks, little brother." Carm smirked the same, unaware he had done it too.  
"We're twins!" Will called from the staircase, used to Carm's jokes. He grabbed the jacket for his suit off the railing.  
"I was born first!"  
"You’re just 1 minute older!"  
"So, you admit I'm older!"  
Closing her door before he could issue a rebuttal, Carmilla continued getting dressed as time began to wind down.  
Don't want to be too late for my girl.  
............  
"Dad! Stop it!" Laura made her way slowly down the stairs, her father bombarding her with a camera the entire way.  
Bob had arrived half an hour ago and even he couldn't stop Sherman Hollis from playing paparazzi, no matter how he tried to distract him. It started with a video camera. Laura thought it couldn't get any worse. She changed her mind after her father snapped photo after photo. Flash after flash.  
"Babe. Come on. Let the girl be. Her date will be here soon." Bob tugged at Sherman's arm, smiling humorously.  
"Oh! We should record Carmilla's reaction when she comes in!" Sherman shoved the video camera into Bob's hands.  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
"That's her!" Sherman jumped out of his pants, nearly dropping the big camera in his hand, as he turned for the door. Bob prepared himself for Carmilla's entrance.  
"No! No! No! I'll get it!" Laura made her way for the door  
"Good idea! You open the door and I'll capture the moment. Hon, keep the camera rolling!" Sherman positioned the camera over his eye.  
Fingers on the doorknob, Laura became nervous suddenly. Her body felt weird. She feared that her hands were getting clammy.  
It's just a door Hollis. And it's just Carm.  
The doorbell rang.  
"Open the door, honey." Sherman whispered.  
"You gonna make her wait all night?" Bob snickered.   
Building up courage from the taunting, she pulled open the door with a deep breath. A breath she lost almost immediately.  
Fuck.  
Carmilla, in her leather pants and a button-down white dress shirt with a silver tie, was wearing patent leather heels! She looked breathtaking. The way her curls fell against her shoulders. Her eyes were almost catlike.  
Is she...what is that look?  
Carmilla didn't know why, but she had the instinct to flee. To run and hide. But it wasn't in her nature to back down from a challenge. And Laura was definitely challenging her tonight. That dress. Those shoes! Laura on an everyday basis was hard to ignore (as if she could ever try to ignore her); but there was no way she could ignore this!  
Ya' killin' me, Hollis.  
A flash of light and her vision shifted as Laura was etching this vision of Carmilla into her brain. She was admiring the combination of Carm's signature leather pants with the loose-fitting button down and those fucking heels before her father pressed the button on his camera. The flash nearly blinded her. It didn't seem to effect Carmilla at all.  
"Well don't you look like a virgin sacrifice..." That drawl was nothing relatively close to PG-13.  
"I was expecting a corset. But you look...wow." Laura kicked herself internally. She couldn't find words. She couldn't talk.   
"Please, Cupcake. I wouldn't think of disappointing you like that," Carmilla peeled back the buttons to reveal the black, skin-tight corset underneath. The heat from her like fog, the taller of the two smirked devilishly, "I aim to please."  
Fuck...  
"Uh...okay then. Very Carmilla of you," Laura forced her eyes away from the body of the sex symbol in front of her. Remembering that there was something she had to do, she took the box from her dad. She'd given him the task of holding it for her. Removing the beauty from its casing, Laura took Carmilla's wrist in her hand, "This is for you."  
Gently, she pulled the white rose over the pale skin. She felt weird about the entire thing. It almost felt like a wedding ceremony. Like she was giving Carm her ring. Like she was claiming her.  
You can't claim anyone. Nobody can just claim a person.  
"Thanks, Cutie. It's beautiful. Here," Carmilla pulled her free hand out into view, a clear box of her own in her hand. Pulling her other hand free, she unboxed the delicate flower and placed it on Laura's wrist with a smile, "Good thing you're a sunshine, Sunshine. Yellow suites you."  
Laura gently let her fingers glide across a single soft petal in awe and admiration, "It's beautiful."  
"Smile." Sherman put the camera to his face with a smile of his own, stopping as he realized something was wrong, "Um. Honey? You have to let her in."  
Blushing, Laura moved to the side so a chuckling Carmilla could enter the foyer.  
"Shush. I will push you right out of those leather pants of yours." She whispered sharply.  
Leaning, her lips barely a breath away from Laura's ear, Carmilla whispered with a raspy, husky, lust-filled voice, "Promise?"  
"Oh!" The gasp was out of her mouth before she could stop it.  
Carmilla grinned, proud of the reaction, and backed away towards Laura's father, "Come on, Cupcake. Got a picture to take."  
"You too, Carmilla." Sherman shifted the camera yet again.  
"Me?" She frowned, teasing the older man.  
"You are Carmilla, aren't you?" Bob moved to get a different shot.  
"Aren't I," Carm placed a hand on the small of Laura's back once the blonde finally stood beside her. Smiling, she leaned in again, "You look beautiful. Smile."  
Sherman took photo after photo until the camera battery died. Laura was relieved. She was melting from Carmilla's touch. Carmilla had forgotten about the camera at moments, too busy looking at Laura. Checking her phone, she held out her arm to the blonde."  
"Are you ready to go Cutie?"  
Looping her arm with Carmilla's, Laura let herself be led out the door. Carmilla opened the door for Laura as she stepped in to sit on those leather seats. Both inside, Carmilla brought the vehicle to a purr. Sherman and Bob looked on from the doorway. Bob's arm draped over Sherman's shoulder. Their hands intertwined.  
"Look at your girls." He stated, loving the way the two looked together tonight. So different than before.  
"Look at our girls." Sherman kissed his hand.  
They watched as Carmilla took off in the direction of Silas High.


	11. 1698

The gym was beautiful. The ceiling had stars dangling by nearly invisible strings. There was a fountain with gentle flowing water. Rose petals everywhere. It was lovely. Perry and Laf were standing against a wall near the punch bowl as Laura and Carmilla waited in the entryway with some of the other arriving students for their first prom picture.

"You look beautiful." Carmilla put an arm around Laura's waist, smiling down at her as the photographer let the camera flash.

Laura had given up counting how many times Carmilla had called her beautiful- not including the two times in the Hollis house. All she knew was that each time got the same reaction. Blushing. Carmilla enjoyed every moment of flushed Laura; but she was speaking in honesty. She always thought Laura was beautiful; She only just had the courage to say it out loud tonight. Everyone thought Carmilla didn't have a nervous bone in her body- even Laura. Nobody knew that only Laura gave her a reason to be nervous. Well, almost everyone.

"You two look amazing!" Perry squeezed them both as they approached their friends. The two matched in color, a light blue-dark blue contradicting combination that was nothing short of fancy- which was perfect with the A Night at the Ball theme.

"I love the Beauty and the Beast 21st Century upgrade guys," Laf squeezed Carm's shoulder, giving Laura a one-armed hug, "Although, I think it'd be better if Carmilla had paws to match."  
Growling playfully, Carmilla mused their hair, "I have fangs Frankenstein. Don't make me use them."

Laf pulled their friend down to their level, a twinkle in their eye, "On me or Laura?"

A tiny shove, Carmilla rolled her eyes and slung an arm over Laura's shoulder. The smaller girl wrapped an arm around Carm's waist. The contact made her skin tingle, completely unprepared. She played it off, re-positioning herself.

"You look lovely Perry." She smiled at her friend, trying to ignore the feeling.

"Oh. Thank you Carmilla." Perry was astonished. Carmilla seldom gave her a verbal compliment, unless it was for her cooking.

Carm nodded, a slight grin accompanying it. Even if she was broody and a constant fear to Perry because of literally everything about her, she loved her friends.

"Yeah she does!" Laf spun Perry to the dance floor.

"Nice talk!" Laura called after them.

"Get your butts on the dance floor." They cackled at them, dipping Perry swiftly.

Blushing, Laura looked to Carmilla. She had hoped that she would get a returning nervous glance back. Boy was she wrong! That wasn't a scared look. That was a patented Carmilla Karnstein seductress look. That was the murder of Laura Hollis.

You're not making this any easier Carm. I'm confused and shaky and you decide to throw that at me?!

"What's the matter, Cupcake? Scared I'll upstage you?" Carm winked at her, eyebrows dancing with humor.

"Ha," Laura forced out a laugh, "In your dreams, Karnstein."

Carmilla, keeping that lust filled gaze on her tiny date, grabbed her free hand. Bowing, she kissed her knuckles. Peering over her eyelashes, she smiled devilishly, exposing her bright, sharpened teeth.  
"Let me make yours come true tonight, Laura." Rising slowly, watching those doe eyes dilate, "May I?"

"Oh-Okay..." She could barely speak, the words coming out as more of a whisper.

That grin again. Carm gently tugged at Laura's hand. Her body dragged forward as Laura was too entrapped in Carmilla's eyes to walk. Once where she wanted to be, Carmilla pulled Laura in close, snapping her out of her trance. Moving one step with her left foot, Laura stopped her before she could make another.  
"I know what you're doing," Her hand on Carmilla's arm, "You know I can't waltz."  
Carmilla chuckled, "Which is why I'm leading."  
"Nooooo Carm! This isn't one of those books you read! Nobody knows how to waltz anymore! This isn't 1698!"  
"Really? Then why am I here? You're my date, you waltz," That shut Laura up, "Besides, waltzing was a bit of a scandal back then."  
Laura scoffed, "How is waltzing scandalous?"  
"Well," Carmilla offered Laura her hand, beckoning with her eyes for the smaller girl to take it. Reluctantly, she did, "Partners were face to face. Chest to chest."  
She snuck a hand to the small of Laura's back, pulling her ever closer.  
"All of that...whirling..."  
Spinning her once, she brought her back again.  
"In 1698 it may as well have been sex." She stopped, their fingers locking together as Carmilla kept her eyes on the tiny one. Chuckling at her inability to speak, she continued their dance.  
Laura let her head rest on Carmilla's shoulder. She tried to focus more on the movements rather than what just happened, but she couldn't. It gave her shivers. Obvious shivers that she knew Carmilla noticed every time her fingers caressed Laura's back. After so many seconds, she could hear a sound near her ear. Feel a vibration against her chest. Trying to ignore it, she let her previous curiosity get the best of her.  
"So, we're having sex right now?" She asked with as strong a voice as she could, but the shakiness betrayed her.  
"Hm..." Carmilla's hand pressed deeper against the smooth skin, "Trying to keep with tradition Cupcake?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Lifting her head, letting her forehead rest against Laura's, their circle stopped. Carmilla's eyes were dark with lust. Her grip on Laura unwavering.  
"The tradition where I take you to prom, show you a good time. All that you could want of this night."  
"I like that idea." Laura had to lick her lips to answer. Her throat was completely dry.  
Damn seduction eyes.  
"Then I sweep you away to some place in secret and fuck you senseless." If eyes could glow, Carmilla's were doing it.  
Knees quivering, eyes growing, her mouth agape, Laura felt a heat radiate throughout her body. The words were like bells ringing in her head. Continuous. Loud. Inviting. How could Carmilla affect her so badly?  
"Still like the idea of tradition Cutie?" Carmilla used her index finger to close the smaller girl's mouth. Her finger grazed Laura's bottom lip. Her own mouth eliciting a shudder.  
The dance began again. This time in complete silence. Laura was trying to calm the fire licking at her body. Along with fighting the confusion of her own feelings with Carm. The mentioning of sex didn't help at all. She doesn't know how long she was deep in her own thought process, but she realized mid-twirl that maybe she had loved Carmilla all along.  
Loved?!  
Their pasts were nothing short of a relationship. How had she not noticed? Why did they pass it off for a friendship for so long? How did it take her so long to feel this? Does Carm? Her thoughts were broken by Carmilla's voice. Speak of the devil.  
"Cupcake, you want to get out of here? Music's changed." Pulse filled her ears as the crowd of Silas students started going wild, including Lafontaine.  
"Please." Laura nodded in agreement. Aside from the ever-growing masses, she knew Carm had more on her mind that escape. Her curiosity was peaked.  
Firmly, Carmilla took hold of Laura's hand, leading her through the growing crowd of sweating Silas students. A very energized Lafontaine was making Perry dizzy with all the jumping and spinning they were doing. How did Perry not have whiplash?  
Finally out in the peace and quiet of the empty courtyard, Carmilla released Laura's hand. Face turned for the sky, she sighed in content. Be that from the silence of the grass covered space or something more, Laura was unsure.  
"What are you doing?" She took a few short steps towards the taller girl, trying and failing not to bite her lip over those damn heels that seemed to be glowing in the moonlight.  
"Looking at the stars. It's comforting...to think how small we are in comparison. All the lives we've led. People we've been. Nothing to that light."  
Laura smirked, taking a glimpse up at the dozens of tiny glimmering stars looking back down at her. At them. She used to think that her mother was a star. But she realized that if that were the case that she'd never know which one was her and could be talking to the wrong person.  
"You are definitely a philosophy major," She let her eyes wonder back to the figure turned away from her, "Is that why you wanted to come out here- I mean, aside from the hormone driven crowd of crazy teenagers of course- to look at the stars?"  
Carmilla's shoulders visibly moved as she shook her head at the blonde, smiling, "Not exactly. But I'll take a bonus where I can get one."  
"So... why exactly are we out here?" Laura's face contorted to confusion.  
Carmilla finally ignored the stars above, eyes on her date. Face shaped in joking disbelief; she smiled that Carmilla smile.  
"This whole night I've been-. You haven't caught on yet Cutie?" She scoffed.  
Her eyes answered before she could even open her mouth to ask Carmilla what she was talking about. The smirk was gone. The joking evaporated. Carmilla stood there, actually shocked. She thought that she had been more obvious than ever tonight. The corsage the looks, the flirting, the touches was Laura really this oblivious.  
"You really don't know, do you? You're not kidding," Her hands dropped to her sides, "You don't know what I've been trying to do all night?"  
"No. Besides your continuing to try and tease me, I-"  
"Wait," Carmilla sighed, taking one step forward, frowning, "You thought that was me trying to tease you?"  
Nodding, Laura thought back to all the events of the night. All she remembered was Carm's constant teasing.  
"Well, if you weren't teasing me, then what were you trying to-" Her mind began to race faster than it ever had. She looked back through her memories with more detail. Carmilla's nervousness when she made it to the Hollis house. Her quick attitude shift to flirting. The constant compliments. The dance, "Ohhh......."  
Carmilla's hands pulled through her glossy black hair as she took a deep breath, instantly nervous. After so long, Laura was finally starting to figure it out. Carmilla had no idea that the realization would affect her so much. She felt like she was buzzing. All she could do was look at the girl with all her emotions on her sleeve.  
You look beautiful.  
That sentence ran through her mind on repeat as she recalled all the flirting tonight. There was something in the way Carmilla said it.  
The pictures at the Hollis house. You look beautiful.  
The ride to the school. You look beautiful.  
Their prom picture. Carm's face. You look beautiful.  
The seduction eyes. You look beautiful.  
Her words. Her touch. The dance. You look beautiful.  
You look beautiful.  
You look beautiful.  
Lifting her gaze from the grass underneath her feet, she looked at Carm. A tiny smile grew on her face. Carmilla's cheeks were starting to burn.  
"So, when you were hitting on me, you were really hitting on me." Laura didn't need to shape into a question. She knew. She finally knew.  
Rubbing at her face, Carmilla refused to let the blush spread to complete noticeability.  
"Yes. And you were completely oblivious," It actually was pretty embarrassing. She was embarrassed. It almost physically hurt. Needing to breathe, she took a seat on the one bench in the courtyard, "Can you just stake me now? Because that would be less mortifying than this conversation."  
Laura didn't answer right away. The wheels had started turning and they were dragging her on a journey through the past. Their first meeting. Their childhoods. When Carmilla came out. When Carmilla found out that Laura was gay. All those years, all that time. What had she missed?  
'That's just it. She isn't mine. You are.'  
Had she meant that?  
'Danny says she loves me.'  
'She doesn't.'  
'How could you say that?'  
'Love doesn't mean the same thing to everyone.'  
Was she jealous?  
She remembered her father's words at the dress shop.  
'I've never seen Carmilla Karnstein express her feelings about anything.'  
And his words again when she came out. When he'd said to find someone that deserved her.  
'Yeah. Her.'  
It was her. It had always been her. From the moment they met. It was Carm...  
She'd meant it. Carmilla had meant every compliment. Every flirt...not just from tonight. She always meant it. Why couldn't she see it until now?  
"You meant it." She gasped, those brown eyes growing.  
"What?" Carmilla had let her hair cover her face, giving Laura time to process.  
"You meant it. You were flirting with me. You were always flirting with me." Laura's body began to shake from the realization. Now she was buzzing.  
Carmilla sighed again, moving her hair to reveal her features, "Cupcake..."  
"Do you like me, Carm?" She needed the answer. Craved it.  
Carmilla answered honestly, shaking her head with a frown, "No, Laura...Why don't you try again."  
"Why didn't you just tell me? All this time, you knew how you felt! You let me think we were just best friends! You let me push my feelings away because I thought they were pointless! You let me date Danny! Why couldn't you just tell me you liked me?" The words spilled over like river water.  
She hadn't tried to make them sound so harsh, but it was too late to take them back. And she couldn't back off. She needed. But the damage was already done. The hurt, the anger, in Carmilla's eyes was proof of that.  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't remember you telling me either Laura! Did you ever think for one second that maybe I was scared? That maybe the thought of you know how much I cared made me want to throw up? I had no idea how to begin to tell you all those years! So, I didn't. I-"  
"You're Carmilla fu-friggin' Karnstein! You're the strongest person I know! Why couldn't you just tell me?" Laura's hand motions were wild and extended as she stood firmly in place.  
"Yeah. Yeah, Laura. I am. But, I'm also human," Carmilla stood from her perch on the cool metal, but not coming any further to Laura, "I'm not some knight in shining armor like Danny, okay? I'm not hero! I'm me! I'm human! I have nerves, okay? You can't just expect all of that to go away just because I love you."  
As soon as she said it, Carmilla's eyes squeezed shut, matching her fists. Her chest felt like a weight was crushing her.  
Fuck. I said that. I should not have said that. I can't believe I said that.  
Opening her eyes, Laura's shocked face was the only thing in her view. They just stood there staring at one another. Carmilla's heavy breathing had eventually calmed. Laura however had not yet changed. She just stood there.  
Great. I broke the Cupcake.  
"Love me? L-like...y-you like me?" The tiny girl's body slowly began to come back to life.  
Carmilla gave a silent, husky laugh, rolling her eyes playfully. She had to. Laura was being too adorable. The stutter. The question. The ever growing of her eyes.  
"Yes, Cupcake. That's exactly what I meant." Sarcastically answering, she pulled fingers through her hair again. Laura really needed her to stop doing that.  
"Like y-you like me like me?" Laura's thought process of unclear, but Carmilla was sure she could see smoke coming out of her cupcake's ears.  
Don't blow the factory, Cutie.  
"Well, that's a kind of Rom-Com way to look at it, but...yes, Cupcake. I like you like you."  
"I'm serious."  
"Yeah, and so am I. I have been for years Laura." Carm picked at the white dress shirt, not knowing what to expect anymore. She wasn't really expecting this conversation.  
"Love."  
"That's the word."  
"You."  
"Me."  
"Me?"  
"Well, don't you catch on fast! Yes. Laura. You," Carmilla finally took a step forward, "Please say something in a full sentence like a true Hollis. I can't take you back to your dad if you're broken. He'd kill me...and then Bob will kill me again for making Bob kill me."  
Silence.  
"I think...I might.... l-love you too."  
Carmilla's head jerked like she'd been electrocuted. She wasn't quite sure she'd heard that correctly.  
"What did you just say?" She let herself move a little closer, tilting an ear forward.  
Laura closed her eyes. Her bottom lip was between her teeth and her shoulders squared.  
Well, this is adorable.  
"I... love you too."  
Blood pounding in her ears, Carmilla didn't know if she should hug Laura or run around screaming at the top of her lungs. Either choice would've been better than what she'd done. She was frozen. Her brain function shot. Nothing besides the surprise in her eyes and the smile on her face moved.  
"Laura-"  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"W-what?!"  
I must be dreaming...  
"Can I kiss you, Carm?" Laura's eyes screamed nervous, but her body didn't.  
Hesitantly closing the gap between them, Carmilla cupped Laura's cheek in her hand. The skin there was so hot...either that or Carmilla's body temperature had skyrocketed. Laura tilted her head in the direction of the contact, eyes barely open anymore as she prepared for what was coming. Carmilla licked her lips, a long-fought temptation finally about to be hers to take. She took in the picture before her. Wanting to remember the moment. Their faces grew closer and closer, noses grazing one another. Carmilla moved forward to finally seize the opportunity.  
Ever so gently, her lips captured Laura's. One hand caressing her face, the other tangled in honey blonde curls. Laura tasted better than Carmilla had ever expected. Sweet. A sweetness she could only blame on the vast amounts of cookies Laura had consumed through the years. Her lips were softer than anything she'd ever felt.  
The kiss deepened, Carmilla removing her hand from Laura's hair, wanting her face in both hands. Laura's hands gripped Carmilla's waist, pulling her closer. The spark between both ignited into a blazing fire that neither wanted to extinguish. And they didn't. It was just them, the moon, and a flame.  
Needing air, Carmilla pulled back, resting her forehead against Laura's. Gasping, the both smiled breathlessly, chuckling.  
"Wow." Laura's fingers felt like they were pulsing.  
Carmilla only grinned a response.  
"That was so...I wasn't expecting- you were really good. I-we-wow-!"  
Carmilla giggled, capturing Laura's lips in hers again. Laura would go on for hours if she let her.  
"I know I wouldn't know what to expect from my first kiss but that was-"  
"Sshh Sshh." Carmilla pulled her in yet again. Enjoying the taste of the younger girl's lips on her own. Also wanting to end the adorable rambling.  
"And you were- You're a really good kisser Carm. I-"  
"Laura. Stop. Talking." One more long brutal kiss, Carmilla held them there until she had to come up for more air.  
Letting go yet again, Laura's ramble was no more. They just watched one another as their hearts calmed.  
"I think everyone's going to wonder where we went." Laura quipped nervously, suddenly questioning how she was going to act normal after that.  
Carmilla laughed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Cupcake, the others can bite me. I have better things to do."  
"Trying to keep up with tradition?" Laura giggled.  
Grabbing one of Laura's hands, Carmilla placed a soft kiss on its back, "Starting with escorting you back to the dance floor, Cutie."  
"Really?" Laura blushed.  
Pulling them towards the glass door, Carmilla placed another kiss to Laura's cheek, "Dreams coming true, Cutie. Dreams coming true."  
They reentered the prom hand in hand, and they stayed that way as they danced the night away. Laf and Perry joined in soon after. But the night was Laura's and Carmilla's. Nobody took that away from them. Neither Danny nor Ell interrupted their happy night. Carmilla was glad for that. Laura had forgotten for a moment that anybody else was in the room as they waltzed for the umpteenth time that.  
Maybe 1698 wasn't so bad after all.


	12. Give In

"So, how'd it go? Was she a gentlewoman? Did you dance? Was the punch spiked?"  
Carmilla had just dropped Laura off at home. With a petal soft kiss, they parted ways. Laura had rushed inside to try and catch a bit of a breather. She didn't even get the chance to let a breath in before she was bombarded. Now here she was, pinned against the door by one Sherman Hollis.  
"'Was the punch spiked'? What were you going to do? Confiscate the punch bowl? Would you really?" Bob stood from his seat in Sherman's favorite chair.  
"YOU BET YOUR SWEET BIPPY I WOULD," Sherman turned for the gentle giant behind him, whipping back to his daughter. Her back slammed against the cool wood behind her, "YOU! SPEAK WORDS!"  
Blush on her cheeks, Laura drifted back to her date for the evening. She sounded as if she was in a dream, "It was the best night of my whole night."  
Bulking eyebrows and a shocked smile, Sherman Hollis gave an ear-splitting:  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And started running the room.  
Bob stepped forward, placing a hand on Laura's shoulder.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"WHO CARES?" Sherman was running in circles in the center of the living room.  
"It... was just a really interesting night." She still wasn't quite with them.  
Not letting her slide so easily, Bob looked her dead in her eyes- risking the back pain.  
"Did she kiss you?"  
"Kiss? Did she kiss-," Sherman shoved Bob the side, standing over his daughter again, "Did she kiss you, Laura?"  
"No," Laura stepped around her father, approaching the stairs. He looked disappointed and a little worried for his absent-minded daughter. Before she began the way to her room, she stopped, "I... I kissed her."  
As she made her ascent, Sherman fought the urge to run again.  
"I knew she was the one..." He smiled.  
Yeah. So, did I.  
Carmilla's POV   
I kissed Laura. Laura...Laura. Frilly hell.  
She hadn't driven far after dropping Laura off before her thoughts began to take over. It was nearly impossible to focus on the road.  
Her lips tingled, remembering the soft, sweet taste that hadn't long been upon them. Her hand craved the soft skin and blonde hair it once held. Why did the moment have to end?  
"Because you had to fucking breathe, you weak ass...Am I talking to myself," Carmilla shook her head, gripping the wheel, "Look at what you've done, Cupcake."  
Why couldn't they just stay in that courtyard? Why couldn't prom last longer? She could've had more time with Laura. She could've held her longer. Watched her longer. Kissed her longer...Definitely kissed her longer.  
Carmilla had watched Laura her whole life. She'd watched her grow (barely) and change into the Laura Hollis she loved today. The Laura Hollis she always loved. There was just an inch or two more of her. Now she had the pleasure of indulging in some of her wildest dreams.  
"Guess they're not so far-fetched after all," Carmilla smacked a hand against the steering wheel violently, blowing a curl out of her face, "WHAT THE FRILLY HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?"  
She knew the answer. Why'd she even ask that idiotic question? It was Laura. It was prom. It was tonight. She'd wanted to stay. Oh, had Carmilla wanted to stay. She'd have done anything- ANYTHING- to have Laura in her arms again tonight.  
"Really, what do you have to lose Carmilla?" She peered into the rear-view mirror at distant headlights.  
What do you?  
"I have plenty of good reasons to go home. I only have one to go back. I should be making my move, shouldn't I?"   
Should you?  
"Why shouldn't I go back? This is our night. My night! I should take advantage of that!"  
Why don't you?  
A smile growing on her lips, teeth attacking the inside of her cheek, Carmilla's eyes twinkled. Dark, cunning, and determined, they twinkled.  
"Fuck it."  
Laura's POV  
Laura had since changed into a tank and pajama bottoms, hanging the yellow gown neatly in the closet. Brushing out her hair, her teeth absentmindedly grazing her bottom lip. Soft smiles traced those lips as she sat on her bed lost in thought. She had hoped her first kiss would be magical. But she had no idea that it would be so...  
Breathtaking.  
She knew it was because of Carmilla. It was the right time- the right moment- with the right person. Carm felt the same way. She still couldn't believe that she- Lauren Eileen Hollis- kissed Carmilla Karnstein. As if they'd had the same thought, Laura giggled as she heard a bellowing:  
"WOOOOOOOOOO!"  
She sighed, thinking of how much she wanted to kiss Carmilla again.  
Carmilla's POV  
What the frilly hell was that?  
Closing her car door quietly, she strode forward to her destination.  
"I'm going out for a while! I'll be back soon! Don't wait up!"  
Ah! Music to my ears.  
She kept herself in the dark until the source had gone. Not that she needed to. Stepping forward, peering up with a smile, she tugged at her shirt sleeves.  
"Well, here goes nothing."  
.....  
"UH!"  
LAURA'S POV  
A soft smack against the house made Laura jump from her thoughts.  
Maybe it's just the wind.  
A hand gripped her open window frame. She should probably start closing that.  
Not the wind!  
Slipping in gently, swinging a leg over the edge to the inside, the source of the sound emerged.  
"Carmilla!" Laura sighed; greatest she wasn't a cat burglar.   
A Laura burglar.  
"Hey there, Cutie." Carmilla took in Laura's figure, eyes lingering on the skin revealed underneath the tank.   
Thank God for yoga...  
"Hey," Laura's sheepish smile was adorable, "I thought you left."  
"I did...And now I'm back," Carmilla reached back, closed the window, and locked it all with one hand, "Ta-da."  
"Well, w-what are you doing back? Are you missing something?" Laura took in a shaky breath, her body vibrating.   
"No," Carmilla sauntered into the room, gleaming eyes on the tiny being, "Missed someone."  
"Oh? Dad isn't here." Laura joked timidly.  
Carmilla chuckle darkly. Her head shaking with a smirk as she got closer, backing Laura further in, "Cupcake, right now, Sherman can bite me. I have better things to do."  
"Yeah? L-like what?" The back of her knees met the side of her bed.  
Carmilla placed one hand on Laura's waist, rubbing circles in a gentle motion, the other caressing Laura's face, "You."  
Not able to linger for one final second, they connected. Their bodies fell against the soft bedding, Carmilla straddling Laura. They were a tangle of limbs as lips devoured and hands wandered. Laura's was on every piece of Carmilla in her reach. Every. Piece.  
Carmilla tried not to let the panther inside present itself, but Laura wasn't exactly being fair. A low growl built in her throat as she swiftly pinned Laura flat against the soft mattress. Her hips absentmindedly grind against Laura, the feeling new and exciting. So, she did it again. And again. And again. Leaning up to readjust, Carmilla felt Laura's hands on her body once more. She was removing the light-colored fabric from the taller girl. The white garment hit the floor. In its place, the corset.  
Pulling Laura in again, Carmilla's teeth grazed against Laura's bottom lip. Again. Again. Pushing them down again, Laura's shirt already removed and forgotten, Carmilla found herself under Laura's tiny body. Laura's hips swayed back and forth as their lips danced a dance of their own.  
Carmilla knew that if things didn't deescalate, Sherman would come home to a much unwanted picture. It didn't take long for her to forget about it, flipping them back to their original position. Kissing and biting those sweet lips until-  
"Wait..." Laura breathed, obviously coming to the same conclusion.  
Carmilla let out a breath, head drooping to rest on Laura's, "You okay?"  
"...That is starting to be habit forming." Was she still in there?  
Carmilla laughed, sighing again, "Come back down, Cutie."  
This is a habit I can get into.  
Everything was quiet as they lay there, unmoved. Carmilla listened as Laura's thumping heart began to hum a gentler tune. Then, she heard actual humming. Trying to decipher the words, she closed her eyes, fingers lightly tracing Laura's shoulder. Suddenly:  
"HE WAS A SKATER BOY  
SHE SAID SEE YOU LATER BOY  
HE WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER  
SHE HAD A PRETTY FACE  
BUT HERR HEAD WAS UP IN SPACE..."  
Carmilla slowly sat up, leaning on her elbows for support. Eyebrows cocked as she took in the mini rock show going on underneath her. Laura's head was bobbing to the music in her head, eyes closes with a smile on her face as she air drummed the chorus.  
"SHE NEEDED TO COME BACK DOWN TO EEEEAAARRTTTTHHHHH!"  
"Please. God. No." Carmilla frowned.  
"You know it's a good song! Admit it." Laura giggled.  
"How did I fall for you? How?" Carmilla groaned, not at all serious.  
"It's the Hollis charm. It doesn't disappoint. Like that corset." Laura pushed a thumb against her chest with a grin.  
Carmilla peeked down at her torso with a dangerous smirk, "I have a lot of things that don't disappoint Cutie."  
Laura swat at Carm's arm, blush evident on her cheeks.  
"I'm just disappointed that you're thinking about skater boys while I'm on top of you." And with that, Carmilla rose to her feet, smirking.  
"Where are you going?" Laura sat up, afraid Carmilla was going to leave.  
"Shower," Carmilla placed a swift kiss to Laura's forehead. Crossing towards the bathroom, she stopped. Loosening the corset on her body, she turned her face in the direction of the bed, "Hey, Cupcake?"  
Laura turned, gasping and wide-eyed as she watched the black material hit the floor. Carmilla smirked again, enjoying the reaction. Getting exactly what she wanted.  
"Don't find anything to satisfy you while I'm gone. That's my job. Wouldn't want to disappoint." A sway in her hips, she disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
Holy Hufflepuff...what have I gotten myself into?  
Oh, I can definitely get used to this.  
.........  
Steam filled the space as Carmilla washed soap from her skin. A towel around her torso and one in her, she turned the shower. Stepping to the sink, she wiped steam from the mirror, shaking out her damp hair. Using the toothbrush Laura bought for her sleepovers, she brushed her teeth.   
"Duhduhduhduhduhduh duhduhduhduhduhduhduh..." Closing her eyes, her head danced from side to side.  
Rinsing the paste from her mouth, she used the bigger towel to dry her body. Absentmindedly:   
"He's just a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
Hmmhmmhmmhmmhmm..."  
Finally aware of what she was doing, she deadpanned.  
"No fucking way..." She threw on the shorts and tank sitting in the open closet.  
"I should be disappointed that you're thinking about skater boys in my shower. But then I couldn't enjoy teasing you." Laura's voice appeared from the other side of the door. She'd heard the humming as soon as it started.  
Carmilla 'badass' Karnstein singing Sk8ter Boi. Good job Laura.  
"Shut it, Cupcake." Carm smacked her hand against her forehead.  
"Of course, Sk8ter Boi," Laura giggled, "That's why you fell for me."  
You got it, Cutie.  
"Oh..." Carm groaned, wishing to blow Sk8ter Boi off the face of the Earth.  
Why?


	13. I Consent

Carmilla crawled over Laura onto her normal spot in the bed. Her damp hair splayed against her pillow, she tugged at Laura's yellow pillow. Nothing but humor on her face.  
"I will put you on the floor, Karnstein." Laura warned, glaring over at her.  
Carmilla laughed, throwing her hands behind her head, "Go ahead, Cutie. You already put me on my back."  
Biting the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning like an idiot, Laura growled. An annoyed glare and a tiny huff, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Shut up."  
"Aw. That little bunched up face you make when you're angry is adorable Buttercup." Carmilla chuckled, shaking her head.  
Huffing again, Laura positioned herself against Carm's side, a hand against her chest, "You put me on mine too if you remember."  
"I do. I did. I'd like to do it again."  
"Then why don't you?" Laura challenged quietly.  
Honestly, she was scared. Laying in her bed with Carmilla in a new light terrified her. It was a white-hot, branding, pulse racing fear and she loved it.  
"As you wish." Carmilla shrugged, ready to pounce. But Laura interceded. Quickly, her leg wrapped itself over Carmilla as her hands firmly pinned Carmilla's flat beside her head. Towering (barely) over her with lust dripping from the gaze in her eye. Leaning downward, aiming for those lips she couldn't get enough of-.  
"Laura?" Carmilla gasped, chest heaving, eyes closed.  
Concerned, Laura backed away. Analyzing Carm's features, the older girl looked pained...almost tortured.  
Did I hurt her?  
"Yeah? Did I hurt you?" She shifted her body weight, afraid.  
"Hurt," Carmilla gave a breathy laugh. Opening her eyes, she surveyed Laura. The position they were in made her mouth water. She could feel a wetness slip from her lips.  
Why was my mouth open?  
"Oh. You have a little-" Laura released one of Carm's hands to use her own to dab at the slight amount of drool. But Carmilla groaned and tilted her head away, confusing Laura, "What?"  
Scoffing, Carmilla eyed her again, "The inability to control my reactions against something I didn't even have the pleasure of doing is embarrassing enough without having you wipe me up like a dribbling child."  
Snorting, Laura rolled her eyes, "I think it's cute actually. But that doesn't explain why you look so hurt...or why you stopped me."  
Again, anguish filled her features.  
"Are you sure you want to do this," She placed her free hand against Laura's cheek, needing the comfort it gave her, "Kissing you is one thing. Slamming you on a bed and swallowing you whole is another. Even though I'm enjoying this, I don't want to do something you aren't ready for. Something we aren't ready for. I don't want to rush you into anything."  
Carmilla remembered when she found out about Danny's near lapse in control. Even if she didn't realize what she'd done, that didn't make it okay. And Carmilla wasn't sure if that moment had affected Laura at all. It also pained her to imagine anybody else being in the position with Laura she was in now, whatever that position was. She didn't need to say any of that out loud. Laura already knew.  
"Something we're not ready for?" Laura's warm eyes focused on Carmilla's lips, wanting to capture every word. Wanting to understand everything. Carmilla was letting her in, which was another reason for the uneasiness in her gaze. She was embarrassed.  
"I've never-...You haven't-...I-...We..." Carmilla took a deep breath. Laura's thumb stroking her hand, "We're young, Laura. And I know that prom is a very monumental romantic occasion for people like us. People who are emotionally indebted to someone else. And I just-. If we decide to...traditionalize this experience, I haven't-. We-. I-"  
"Breathe, Carm."  
Taking one last deep breath, eyes closed, she kept going, "I do not have the...experience to...indulge in tradition with you. And I know that you don't either. I don't want you to do something you're not ready for...But, if you are. If you want to-...with me...I consent. But I am afraid. I haven't-. I'm a-. I... I’m a virgin."  
Virgin. A word that everybody else in the world saw as an embarrassment- except parents. Sherman called it a gift from Heaven above that he truly wished his daughter hadn't opened yet.  
"This is a gift you want to preserve. Keep it closed! It's an empty cookie jar! Wait until you're old enough to afford your own cookies before you open the cookie jar." He'd said.  
Even though Carmilla found it embarrassing, Laura found it special. No one had yet to see or touch Carm in that way. She could quite possibly be the first person. She could be Carm's first.  
"You don't have to be embarrassed Carm...I've never done it either." Laura admitted, suddenly brave enough to talk about it. Maybe that was Carm's fault.  
"Really? Nobody's deflowered The Laura Hollis?" Carmilla scoffed, humored.  
Laura slapped her hand, "Yeah, yeah. Just had my first kiss. I know. Given statement. Shut up."  
"There's more." Carm wrung her hands together.  
"What?" Laura sat up straight, giving her full attention.  
"Tonight was my first kiss too."  
What?  
"You didn't-? How did I not know that?" Laura's mouth dropped open.  
"You probably assumed that I'd kissed Elleana." Carm shrugged.  
"First of all, ew. Don't say that. I can't even think of that." Laura frowned.  
"Don't worry. I would never. She...she wasn't fair about my friendship with you. She said some awful things. Don't ask."  
I'll just talk to her about that later.  
"So, you've never been kissed before tonight..."  
"No. I haven't. Can we please stop saying it? It's-"  
Grabbing Carmilla's face in her hands, Laura eyed her cautiously...lovingly. Stroking Carmilla's jawline, she slowly lowered herself until their lips met. The kiss was gentle, passionate, hot. Laura released her, not moving.  
"-embarrassing." Carmilla's eyes were huge, her mouth agape. Breath gone.  
"Not anymore." Laura pecked her nose, rolling off to lay on her side. Carmilla absentmindedly wrapped herself against the smaller girl.  
*10 minutes later. *  
"Laura?"   
"Yeah?"  
"Does your dad know?"  
"That we-?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes. He went 'WHHHHOOOOOOO'!" Laura cackled.  
Carmilla chuckled, "So that's what that was. He's always shipped us Cupcake.  
Laura's laughter grew louder, "Sherman Hollis, OG Creampuff."  
"Creampuff?" Carmilla snorted, eyebrows raising.  
"Doesn't that sound like a nice fandom name? Who wouldn't want to be a Creampuff?" Laura shrugged.  
"Love, you are a creampuff." That earned Carmilla a slap on the arm.  
"And what does that make you?" Laura scoffed.  
"Yours...If you'll have me." Carmilla's fingers lightly wove up and down Laura's skin.  
Rolling to look at her, Carmilla was nervous. Smiling, Laura curled into Carmilla's form, nuzzling her face in her neck. She breathed in deep, enjoying the smell of her soap on Carmilla.  
"What do you-?"  
"Will you go on a date with me Laura? A real date? A date date?" Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's tiny- yet toned- shoulders.  
Automatically giddy, Laura squealed, pressing her lips to Carm's, "Of course I will."  
Nothing but a small smile to give, Carmilla pulled her closer. Her whole life she waited for this moment. Laura was finally on the same page. Hopefully they'd write the next one together.  
"And Carm," Laura yawned, snuggling deeper, "I consent."  
One day, Cupcake. One day.


	14. Death In Many Ways Does Come

Carmilla had to go home the next morning. She woke up around 11', changed back into last night's clothes, and prepared to leave. She chose to keep the corset off today though, tossing it in the backseat of her car instead. Laura didn't want her to leave, turning on her best pout. Carmilla almost fell for it.  
"Are you sure you can't stay? Dad's making breakfast. Bacon. You love bacon! And Bob's gonna be here soon. You gonna make me eat bacon alone?" Laura buried her lips into   
Carm's neck, arms secured around her.  
"Sorry, Cutie. I have to go. I'll be back later." Carmilla had replied through gritted teeth. Laura wasn't making this any easier.  
Kissing the girl hungrily. Carmilla get in her car with a wink of her eye and sped home.  
Placing her keys on the tiny round table, Carmilla closed her front door. Her forehead touched the cool wood as she allowed herself to smile at the events over the past couple of hours. She'd have to tell Mattie about this. She'd have to tell Will about this. She could hear the 'I told you so' already. Shaking her head, chuckling once, she turned for the staircase. But she never made it. She wound up on the floor, her cheek stinging.  
What the hell?  
Standing over her, still dressed in business attire, was Lolita Morgan. Her navy dress was perfectly pressed and the bun in her hair had no strays. Her eyes were red, blank. And she reeked of alcohol.   
"I've been waiting up all night for you, Mircalla. Where were you?" There was no anger. She could've been asking if Carmilla had seen her favorite drinking glass.  
"I was with Laura." Carmilla rubbed at her cheek, frowning.  
"Ugh. The Hollis girl again. How many times do I have to tell you, Mircalla? That girl's family is enemy here?" Lolita took a sip from her glass, ice clinking against it.  
Only when you're drunk off your ass.  
"She's my best friend, Mother," Carmilla rose to her feet, choosing to keep a calm tone, "She's not my enemy."  
Stepping around her mother, Carmilla went for the stairs again. A tight grip wrapped itself around her arm, pushing her backwards into the wall. Nails dug into her skin.  
"More like your lover...I can smell her on you," Lolita's dry tone began to change. She was getting angry, "Have you been sleeping with that girl?"  
"Mother, no-"  
"You know what the Hollis's did to this family!"  
"They didn't do anything." Carmilla spat, trying to remove herself from her trap. Lolita's claws dug deeper.  
"They. Did. Enough! Them and that sorry excuse for a wife! The woman was naive. Idiotic-"  
"Don't say a word against Laura's mother!" Carmilla could feel her blood boiling.  
"She killed Robert! She killed your father."  
"You killed him more than she did!" Carmilla, finally free, shoved her mother away.  
A cold liquid against her face came with a painful crack. Lolita punched Carmilla in the nose, blood tracing her knuckles. Blood trickling down Carmilla's face.  
"Whatever your father had going on had nothing to do with me. He died because your girlfriend's wretch of a mother-" A hiccup interrupted Lolita's rant.  
Wiping blood from her face, Carmilla stood to her feet. The pain dulls behind the hatred towards her mother. The smell of brandy heavy on her skin, Carmilla's stomach began to churn.  
"Mother, you're drunk- which is honestly nothing new. So, I'm going to give you the opportunity to sober up-"  
"You don't give me a damn thing!"  
"Fine," Carmilla huffed, "I'm gonna change and go back to Laura's. I'll see you later."  
She tried to keep the sharpness out of her voice, but it was still way too evident. A hand wrapped around her throat, her head throbbing from being knocked into the wall, Carmilla kept her hands balled up at her sides. She didn't want to risk anything getting out of hand in case Will decided to come home for a visit.  
"Running back to that girl? You'd betray your own family, Mircalla? You'd betray me," The liquor mixed with morning breath nearly made Carmilla sick, "Elizabeth Hollis kills your father and you fuck her daughter. You're pathetic. How did I ever give birth to you?"  
"You are not my family!" Carmilla's speech was scratchy against the fingers around her neck.  
Red eyed, Lolita's free hand connected with Carmilla's eye. Carmilla's head smacked back as a grunt escaped her lips. Blood still dripping down her face, her once white shirt now spotted with blood, everything calm in her began to slip away.  
"You are just like your father. Pathetic. Weak. He let a Hollis take him down and you will die the same. Better he be dead than-"  
"SHUT UP!" An arm snapping up, connecting against Lolita's jaw. Carmilla couldn't take it anymore.  
"Ah," Her mother looked up in shock, on the floor from the impact, "How dare you Mircalla-"  
"NO! SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T SAY ANOTHER FUCKING WORD MOTHER," Silence falling on the space, Carmilla took a deep breath, "I. Am. Done. I'm done with you and your abuse and your drunk ass explosive episodes. I'm packing my shit and getting the fuck out of this hell hole. I am no longer in your control."  
Huffing, she made way for her bedroom. Lolita grabbed at her foot, clinging to it with a drunken sneer, "You're gonna need me. Where are you gonna go? Back to that bitch's family? The bitch that took your father's life! The-"  
One swift kick to get Lolita away, Carmilla slipped fingers through her hair.  
"Mother...You. Killed. Father."  
"No." A choked gasp escaped her mother's lips.  
Is she actually crying?  
"You killed him. It's your fault he's gone! If you would've just let him be, he'd still be here! As far as bitches go, there's only you."  
She turned for the 2nd floor.  
"Mircalla please..." Lolita cried.  
Not stopping, Carmilla scoffed, "Whatever you've been swallowing all these years behind those bottles, I hope you fucking choke on it."  
"Mircalla."  
"Go to hell Mother."  
Carmilla was packed and gone within the hour. Will had come by, seeing the aftermath. She'd spent so long keeping it away from him. She wasn't ready to explain just yet. She just left him there, promising to explain later. Her motorcycle strapped to the hood of her car; she drove to a hotel. She got in contact with Mattie, claiming an apartment from one of her sister's business partner's associates. It was ready for immediate move in. Two days was all she had before it was time. Mattie worked fast.  
She lay in her suite against the white sheet and stared at the ceiling. She was actually smiling. Finally, after so many years, she was free of everything Lolita Morgan. Yes, she had the memories, the nightmares, and the bruises as trophies for her success; but she also had her strength, her bravery, and Laura. She could deal with that. Besides, she got a small bit of payback against her mother.  
As she packed her stuff to leave, she'd swiped Lolita's monthly alcohol supply. Now that she lived alone, there was no one to feed her habit. And only one company would supply her with anything. And now that the head of that company knew that her younger sister had been emotionally, verbally, and physically mistreated for years, she too will not provide their mother as well. Along with that, she had recently discovered that Lolita Morgan was working illegally with many dirty cops, war lords, and gang members- which explained the sudden wealth she'd received over the years. Lolita Morgan was going to prison. Defeated by her own daughter. It was only a matter of time.  
Early high school graduate, valedictorian with a perfect 4.0 GPA, graduate from one of the best business schools cum lade, double majored, done in record time...and you didn't think of the possibility of Mattie turning against you? Nice move, Mother.  
..............  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
"Laura," Carmilla smiled, not bothering to look at the caller ID. Picking up, "Hey, there Cupcake. Miss me?"  
"Hey," Carmilla could see the blush on Laura's cheeks clearly in her head, "You said you were coming back. It's been hours. Are you still coming?"  
Remembering her bloody nose and her eye, Carmilla frowned. After yesterday's joy, she could easily kill it by showing up. She didn't want Laura to find out about this. Not like this.  
"Are you sure you want to see me so soon Cutie?" She got up, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her eye was bruising, and her nose was bright red. If Laura saw this...If Sherman saw this.  
"Please Carm." Here it came. The Laura Hollis pout. You don't have to see it to fall for it.  
"Ah..." Carmilla leaned against the sink, "You're gonna be the death of me, Hollis."  
"You'll die happy. I baked cupcakes." Laura's hopeful tone made Carmilla chuckle.  
She hung her head in defeat with a small smile, "A cupcake with a cupcake. How could I refuse?"  
"So, you'll come?"  
Taking another look at herself, Carmilla turned on the shower. She couldn't deny how badly she needed Laura's presence. So, why fight that, "Try and stop me, Cupcake."  
The call ended after an adorable squeal on the other line. The shower washed away the blood from Lolita's nails in her skin. It relaxed her muscles. It made her feel better. But boy did it sting! The scratches cried in pain against the warm water. She put a cream on them once her shower was over. Throwing on a band T, her leather jacket, and black jeans, Carmilla removed her bike from the roof of her car and sped for the Hollis house. Already prepared with make-up and sunglasses, she hoped to keep her wounds a secret. If not, maybe the reaction wouldn't be so bad.  
Chicks dig scars, right?  
Hanging her helmet against the handlebars, she stood at the front door. Twisting the handle, she let herself in.  
"WHAT THE-! DAD!"


	15. Not A Secret Kept

"Dad you're eating too much icing! You're gonna spoil your dinner," Laura smacked her father's hand with her spoon, "Woah...it's like I'm the parent now."  
"Keep dreaming. You have some time to go." Sherman put his stinging fingers into the bowl one last time before dodging another swing.  
"Besides, we're having tacos. I think he'll live." Bob joked.  
"Am I interrupting?" Carm joked, stepping inside the kitchen with an entertained smirk.  
"Hey! You're here," Laura bounced over, wrapping her arms around Carmilla's neck, nearly knocking them down with her momentum. As they separated, Laura noticed the dark tinted frames on Carmilla's face. She was a little sad that she couldn't see her eyes, but she was happier that Carmilla was even there, "Hey."  
"Hey." Carmilla just stared at her. Laura couldn't see it, but Carmilla was staring. She didn't mean to stare, but she couldn't get caught with her sunglasses blocking her gaze. So, why not?  
"Wow. Such an extensive vocabulary! Riveting conversation! Can we eat now?" Sherman spoke up, flopping into his chair at the dinner table.  
Everybody just laughed, following his example. Laura dished out the tacos and dug into her own. Occasionally, she'd reach forward to grab a cookie from the platter in front of her. Carmilla focused more on the cupcakes.  
"Carmilla, are you catching a cold? Your nose is looking pretty red if you don't mind me saying." Bob spoke up after the normal, light conversation died down.  
"Actually..."  
"That doesn't look like she's sick. That looks like a bruise." Sherman wiped at his mouth with his napkin, eyeing Carmilla with that fatherly suspicion.   
Crap.  
Carmilla hadn't thought to apply makeup to her nose as well. Probably because of how painful it was to touch. Laura, trying not to go too fast, pressed her fingers against Carmilla's nose gently.  
"Ow!" Her yelp made Laura jump a little in her seat. She frowned, taking Carmilla's face in her hands. Moving it from one side to the other, trying to examine Carmilla's nose as best she could. She'd barely touched her and Carm had yelled out in pain.  
"What happened?" Laura released her; her voice soft.  
"Eh. I think I just borrowed your clumsiness today. Wasn't paying attention to where I was going and walked into a door! Hurt my nose. I'd ask you to kiss it, but it hurts too much." Carmilla smirked at the smaller girl, who blushed immediately. She hoped to defuse the situation before the fuse actually lit.  
"A door?" Bob asked. He didn't seem convinced at all.  
His thought process was obvious. He was breaking it down.  
"Yeah, Officer Beanstalk. A door. Ya know, swingy swingy?" Carmilla adjusted the sunglasses on her face nervously.  
"Carmilla," Sherman leaned thoughtfully on his arm, his eyes watching her intently, "You know the rule, kiddo. No shades at the dinner table. No haters here. Take them off, please?"  
Why'd you have to be cops? Why couldn't you be anything else today?  
Slowly, Carmilla slid the eyewear from her face, folding them in her hands. Taking a glimpse around, she played with the handles of the glasses.  
"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Sherman joked.  
"Wait..."Laura frowned again.  
Grabbing Carmilla's chin again, not as gentle this time, she grazed a finger across her right eye-eliciting yet another yelp from Carmilla. The air sucked out of the room. Carmilla was suffocating. She hung her head, preparing for whatever was coming next.  
"Well, that was one hell of a door." Bob scoffed, fingers squeezing each other. Probably picturing somebody's neck in between them.  
"Who did this to you?" Carmilla wouldn't look at Laura. She couldn't. She was afraid of what would be looking back at her. Sadness. Pity. Anger. She didn't want any of that from anybody.  
"I told you. I ran into a door." Carmilla shrugged. Her ears were starting to get hot.  
"Unless your door is covered in fists, it didn't hit you. So, try again." There was definite anger. A hint of sadness.  
"Laura-"  
"NO! DON'T LAURA ME!"  
Carmilla jumped in her chair, Laura's sound level surprising her. This is what she spent so many years avoiding. And for good reason.  
"Who did this," Laura made Carmilla look at her, a hand forcing her face to the side, "Please don't make me ask again."  
"Cupcake what does it matter?"  
"We do have ways of figuring these things out. So, make it easy for all of us," Sherman spoke up. He seemed the lividest of all, which is saying a lot compared to Laura. Then again, she seemed more ready to cry than punch a wall, "I feel like- in some ways- I raised you. You are like a daughter to me. You are my daughter. And if someone has hurt you, I want to know who it is so that I can RIP THEIR HANDS FROM THEIR SOCKETS AND BOIL THEM BEFORE THEIR VERY EYES!"  
Whoa...  
"My mother." Carmilla whispered, feeling the burn in her eyes.  
"What the hell did you just say?" Sherman growled, his own eyes growing wilder. Was that even a possibility.  
Carmilla didn't think she'd ever seen an angry Hollis before; but here she had two. Two wild Hollis' in their natural habitat. And she was in the middle of it all. She was the reason for it. She didn't want to repeat her reveal. Maybe if she just kept quiet, everything would just go away.  
That's the dumbest idea I've ever had. What has silence done for you so far?  
It was too late to come up with a lie. Too late to just ignore it. Too late to let it go. The damage was already done.  
"My mother." She spoke louder. The silence was smothering her. Tears engulfed her. She fought them, but she couldn't hold them in as they streaked her face.  
"How long has she done this?" Bob questioned.  
Carm closed her eyes, hating to admit this after so long of keeping it her secret, "Since Father died."  
A loud bang and Sherman was on his feet. His chair flat on the floor the source of the noise. Bob quickly stood, hands on Sherman's shoulders to calm him. It wasn't working.  
"10 years..." Laura breathed out once, a shaky breath, "Why didn't you-"  
"Tell you? Because I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want Sherman to get angry. I didn't want you to be angry. I didn't want to-," A sob choked her words. Quickly, she cleared it away, "I didn't want to hurt you."  
"Hurt me." Laura gasped, pulling Carmilla's head against her chest in comfort, upset that Carmilla hadn't come to her years ago. Carmilla used Laura's heartbeat and the warmth of her touch to try to calm herself.  
"You driving or me?" Bob grabbed his jacket from behind his chair.  
"You drive. Pretty sure I'll exceed the speed limit." Sherman replied. He never stopped looking at Carmilla's injury.  
"Screw the speed limit. Let's go get this woman. I'm calling it in." Bob shrugged the police jacket over his shoulder.  
"You're not actually going after her?" Carmilla frowned, unsure if her mother would even be in jail 24 hours from the time they handcuffed her.   
"Damn right we are," Bob put his phone to his ear, "Come on, Hollis. I want this woman."  
"Yeah. I get to stab her first," Sherman lifted a finger to the two girls across the table, "You two. Stay here."  
"I've got a hotel until I can move into a new apartment in a few days. You don't have to-"  
"Cancel it. Until your place is ready, you're staying right here where we know you're safe," Sherman grabbed his own jacket, pulling it on, "Nobody messes with our girls and gets away with it. Now stay here."  
And with that, the couple was out the door, both yelling orders into their cell phones.   
And then there was two.


	16. I Should Tell You...

"Why has she been doing this?" Laura had pulled Carmilla into the kitchen, placing a cold compress against her eye.  
"I don't think you want to know." Carmilla frowned, wincing at the pain.  
"Should I know?" Laura folded her arms.  
"I'd rather you didn't."  
"Tell me."  
A sigh. She had every right to know. It's her problem too. She suffered too. It wasn't just Carmilla's pain. It was Laura's too.  
"Fine. But you won't like it," Carmilla adjusted the cold on her face, "She blames your mother for Father's death."  
Carmilla wasn't sure of the reaction she'd get. Maybe she expected anger. Sadness. Pain. Tears. But she didn't get any of that. Laura just stood there, confused.  
"What does that have to do with her hurting you?" She asked.  
"Because I'm friends with you." Carmilla took the compress off her eye, fumbling it in her hands.  
"What?"  
She really hated to have this conversation, "According to my mother, the Hollis' are the enemy. Because she assumes that it's Elizabeth's fault my father's dead. She calls my friendship with you a betrayal. All these years I was her punching bag just because I was so much like my dad. Today she was angry that I was here with you. At the house of the enemy."  
Suffocating silence yet again. A lot of that seemed to be happening today. Laura was staring at the floor. Carmilla watched the frozen block in her hand start to melt. Her relationship with Laura was the most important thing in her life. She couldn't give it up. Not even her mother's fists could change that. She'd take the blows again. And again.  
"So, this explains your overuse of sunglasses and why we spend more time at my house than yours. Among other things." Laura never removed her gaze from that one spot on the floor.  
"That is correct. I didn't want to put you in danger." Carm nodded, a quiet reply.  
"She abused you...because of me."  
"Laura...No." Carmilla placed the cold square on the counter, sitting up on the bar stool.  
"It's my fault," Laura's eyes started brimming with tears that instantly began to pool over, "She's been hurting you because you're with me."  
"No. No, no, no, no, no. Laura. Don't," Carmilla stood from her seat, pulling Laura against her chest, "None of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself. Anything my mother's done is on her head and hers alone. You've done nothing."  
"But-but she-. It-. And-. I-. You...How are you still here?" Laura's hands squeezed Carmilla tighter as her arms engulfed her. She wouldn't be able to bear it if Carmilla really left.  
"Because I could never walk away from you, Laura. Can't you see that? If I walked away, all I'd think about is losing you. And if I did, I think I'd go mad. I'm still here because I could never give up on you, Laura. On us." Carm placed a kiss against Laura's hair.  
They stayed that way without any complaints. Laura was soft and warm against Carmilla's skin. She imagined she could feel the heart that was beating there. Maybe it wasn't imagination.  
........  
"Carm?" Laura mumbled against Carmilla's chest.  
"Yeah, Cupcake?"  
Laura lifted her head, eyes wet with wonder now more than tears, "What are we?"  
Carmilla smirked at her, moving a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "What?"  
Laura removed herself, fumbling with her fingers, "I should tell you..."  
She started pacing back and forth, stumbling over words. Carmilla was amused. Watching Laura ramble was adorable enough. This just amplified it.  
"I should tell you..." She pouted, upset with herself for the lack of speech.  
Why can't I say it? Holy Hufflepuff you're a Hufflepuff Laura!  
"Laura? What is it?" Carmilla leaned against the counter, folding her arms against her chest as she watched the now stable Cupcake.  
If she didn't spit it out already, Laura was sure she probably never would get the strength to try again. It was on her mind since last night and she didn't want to wait any longer.  
"I should tell you...I should tell you...I have always loved you."   
Carmilla's lips spread to a small grin, a small, pretty grin that Laura liked. A lot.  
"I know."  
"You know? How do you know?"  
"I know you Laura. I saw it. It was you that couldn't," Carmilla chuckled, "I've always loved you too."  
Laura blushed, rolling her eyes playfully, "I know."  
A sarcastic gasp, "You know? However, could you-"  
"Carm..."  
Carmilla threw her head back with laughter. Carmilla's laugh had become Laura's favorite sound. She savored it every moment she could. Like now. Like before. Like always.  
"I know you know, Cupcake." Carm nudged her shoulder.  
"How would you know?" Laura scoffed, wondering how long this 20 questions game would last.  
"You can see it in my eyes," Carmilla shrugged, "And you look into my eyes a lot spaz."  
"Shut up! That doesn't answer my question," Laura shoved her, "What are we?"  
"Laura..."Carmilla took her hand in her own, "We are whatever we want to be. We're obviously not just friends anymore. Maybe we're just-"  
"Each other’s." Laura blushed again. Carmilla's favorite shade of red.  
"Exactly." Carm smirked.  
"You're mine?"  
"Yes," Carmilla kissed her nose, "And you're mine."  
You always have been.  
"Cool beans."  
.......  
"It's not her fault he's dead."  
"What?" Carmilla asked.  
"It's not mother's fault. It's not her fault that your father's gone." Laura toyed with the fabric on Carmilla's shirt.  
She was snuggled into Carmilla's side as they watched Netflix on Laura's couch. Carmilla had wanted to watch something gory and spine-chilling, but she naturally settled for a Rom-Com after Laura' s whining and pouting. The smaller girl chose A Walk to Remember ...and Carmilla didn’t mind so much. Now that Laura had distilled the conversation the quiet, she turned down the volume.  
"Laura, of course it's not her fault. He was the one who-. It's not her fault," Carmilla ran her fingers through honey blonde hair, probably needing the comfort more than Laura, "I don't blame your mom."  
Laura grinned, relieved they were on the same page. Neither of them blamed their parents for what happened. They understood for a long time that it was just an unfortunate series of events.  
"11 years soon..."  
"3 days," Carmilla nodded, "Sleepover at my place this year?"  
"I'll bring the cupcakes. And cookies! We'll get sugar rushed together!" Laura flashed a bright smile, scrambling to her knees just to wrap her arms around Carmilla's shoulders and pull her down with her.  
"Laura," Carmilla cackled, her face buried in Laura's neck, "I'm not going to say no to free snacks. But I will make an exception if you keep trying to throttle me!"  
Pouting playfully, Laura releases her, folding her arms, "Meanie."  
Carmilla cackled again, crawling over Laura to kiss her face, "Aww...but you love me."  
"I'll take it back cause you're a meanie." Laura stubbornly kept a neutral face, looking up at the ceiling rather than Carmilla's humored expression.  
"Mm mm. You love me Hollis." Carm pressed her lips to Laura's nose, her chin...her neck.  
Oh boy...  
"Do not." She was beginning to break. Carmilla's teasing was not helping anything.  
"Yes, you do." A seductive sing-song voice. Carmilla's tongue traced a soft spot against Laura's throat, followed by her teeth.  
"Do...not." Her resolve was shattering, if it already wasn't. Her fingers scratched against her arms, heat surrounding her body.  
Carmilla chuckled once more, satisfied with the reaction, "Liar."  
Kicking her efforts into high gear, her hands grabbing a leg and the other a hand. Carmilla gasped when a moan escaped Laura's lips. Their lips connected, fighting for dominance until Carmilla won. Moving back under Laura's chin again, she took the skin between her teeth, increasing pressure. Laura's lust filled gasping made her snicker seductively, stopping to listen to the drumline in Laura's chest. Lifting her face to see swollen lips and shocked eyes, she ran a hand through her hair.   
"Lighting my candle, Cutie." She breathed, watching her girl come back to reality.  
"You bit me." Laura gasped, finally able to look at her.  
"I did. And you were delicious." Carmilla cackled as she received a smack to the arm.  
She only laughed louder.  
"Stupid useless vampire..."


	17. Stay

"Well, if you had a handcuff fetish, it's over. Lolita Morgan has been cuffed and currently enduring a not-so-comfortable cruise to prison where she awaits trial." Bob came bouncing through the door, shaking off his jacket.  
"Um..." Laura gave him a look as Sherman came trudging behind.  
"Yeah, thanks for the visual kink there, Bobby Boy." Carmilla cringed. The image of her mother in handcuffs was supposed to be something joyous, something to smile and be relieved about. Bob’s version made her want to forget every BDSM she'd ever seen.  
"Eh...It's better than-. What's that word the kids at the shelter didn't want us saying?" Sherman hung his coat up next to Bob's.  
"Moist?"  
"Yeah! Moist!"  
"No! Ew," Carmilla groaned, her head falling back against the couch arm, "Stop saying that word!"  
"Carm? What's wrong with 'moist'? Moist is just a word." Laura looked from her father to the groaning equivalent to a grumpy cat beside her.  
Of course, you don't know. You really are a cupcake.   
"Please. Don't. Say. It. Again," Carm swatted at Laura's shoulder, "I will walk out of this house right now."  
Quickly, Laura wrapped her tiny limbs around Carmilla's torso, burying her head against her neck. Lips on her throat, she whined, "No you won't!"  
Chuckling, Carm's arms coiled over the warmth above her. Her nimble fingers rubbing her back in a comforting, circular motion as her lips kissed blonde hair.  
"No. I won't." She promised.  
Good thing I was too lazy to take any luggage into the hotel or else I'd be screwed. Good thing they can't tow my car. Thank the gods for laziness.  
"Anyway! You don't have to worry about your mother anymore. Of course, we need pictures of the bruising and you have to testify against her in court." Sherman huffed as he removed his shoes.  
"Whatever you say, Sheriff. As long as she's gone. Let's do this," Carmilla stood to her feet, eyeing a grumpy Sherman with a camera in hand humorously, "Why are you so upset, Hollis?"  
"...Bob wouldn't let me stab her."  
..........  
"So many pictures! Why so many-"  
"Oh, hush and come to bed," Laura kissed her cheek. With no more words, Carmilla followed her upstairs.  
Sherman and Bob watched the ascent.  
"Now who's moist?" Sherman scoffed.  
"UGH!" Carmilla groaned, closing Laura's bedroom door while the older couple cackled downstairs.  
.............  
"You're not going to leave right?" Laura asked. They lay in her bed, tangled together.  
"No, Cupcake. I'm here to stay." Carmilla answered sleepily, only vaguely aware of how many ways her words could go. She meant it either way.  
"Good." Laura smiled to herself.  
Silence fell over them, dim light coming from the bathroom falling on Carmilla's backside.  
"Carm?"  
"Yes, Cupcake?" Carmilla sighed, just wanting sleep.  
"What's wrong with moist again?"  
A pillow to the face and she got the hint.


	18. Rude Awakening

A loud bang emerged from the downstairs area of the Hollis house. Carmilla groaned, still separated from reality by her own sea of dreams. Another bang, louder than the last. She only stirred as the sea began to part and give way to land.  
"Carm!" A small voice called out to her from afar.   
A whiny 'no', she covered her head with the pillow, limbs splaying out across the mattress.  
"Carmilla!" Again, she heard her name in the distance.  
Her hands enclosed themselves around the pillow, pushing it against her ears to drown out the outside world. All she wanted was to stay in bed all day with her girl and cuddle shamelessly. Was that too much to ask for?  
Another bang and a loud slam, "CARMILLA ALISON KARNSTEIN GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"  
Apparently, it is.  
Moaning loudly in frustration, Carmilla rolled out of bed to her feet. It was then that she realized that she was in bed alone. Well, she kind of realized it. All she saw was an empty bed where she would rather be. Grumpily, she trudged down the stairs, bedhead and closed eyes. Reaching the bottom, Carmilla cocked an eyebrow at the sight before her. Sherman standing protectively in front of Laura, who was cowering childishly behind him. Bob was sitting on the couch with a humorous smile and a mug in his hands.   
"What's-" Out of her side vision, Carmilla saw the outline of another body standing near the door. Turning in the direction of the silhouette, she gasped. Smiling, she ran into the arms she hadn't felt in what felt like centuries, "Mattie!"  
"Ah," Mattie held Carmilla close, relief obvious beside annoyance in her features, "I thought I was going to have to rip open throats for your pet to let me in."  
"Hey-," Laura showed her face over her father's shoulder, offended, "I may be tiny, but I'm nobody's pet!"  
Mattie rolled her eyes, giving Laura an irritated grimace, "Don't you have a swing set to lick, little one?'  
Laura growled lowly. Carmilla removed herself, grabbing her sister's hands to get her attention.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Oh darling. Did you really think I was going to stand idly by after Maman used you for a punching bag; let alone not check on you?"  
"You're the reason she's going to prison aren't you," Carmilla's wide eye sparkle was astonishing, "You helped Sherman put her away."  
"Yes, and with very useful tactics I may add. I as appreciative until she tried to bulldoze my door when Laura refused to open it." Sherman huffed.  
"She called me a mail lady!" Mattie growled.  
"Actually, I called you a pretty well-dressed mail lady!" Laura squeaked from her spot behind her father.  
Bob took a sip from his mug, enjoying every second of this.  
"I better be pretty with how much this dress costs, darling."  
"Mattie..." Carmilla whined, "Be nice. Laura's my- she's...well...she's mine."  
Mattie knew. With the way her sister always talked about the blonde, of course she knew. But she wouldn't miss an opportunity to have her fun. Taking Laura in, she smiled. A purely Mattie smile, but a smile, nonetheless, doing her sister the favor even if the little creampuff was annoyingly cute.  
"Anything for you, kitty cat."  
"Mattie...!"  
"Now, now! No need for that. I must go now. Can't make money without hard work, " She pressed her lips to Carmilla's temple, "You take care of yourself Millie."  
Ah!  
"And you," Mattie aimed a pointed glare in Laura's direction, "You break her heart, I break you. Got it?"  
"Yes ma'am-um- Mattie! Ms- uh..." Laura stumbled through the words, finding it hard to gather any.  
"Good. Thank you for being her friend all these years. Thank you for being her family...among other things," Mattie nodded once before swinging open the door, "Bye, Millie. See you, Lauronica Mars."  
So that's where that came from!  
Carmilla watched her sister get in the backseat of her company car and disappear down the street. Laura put a comforting hand on her shoulder, closing the door.  
"So, what are we doing today?"   
"Going back to bed," Carmilla dragged Laura upstairs and splayed herself over her body. A smile on her face.  
"Sleep well, Millie."  
"Shut it Cupcake."


	19. Careful

"Careful Cupcake! It's heavier than it looks." Carmilla warned her tiny girl.  
She had retrieved her from the hotel and made it to her new apartment to unpack. She was pretty proud though because she arrived at the hotel in the back of Sherman's police car. It was something about being back there that made her feel even more bad ass. Not even the thought that her mother was in this same spot only days ago could erase the feeling. They were headed in two totally different directions.  
Laura rode with her and joined her once again to her apartment as Sherman went to the station for work. They moved all her boxes and bags inside relatively quick. The place was pretty comfortable and spacious. Exactly a place for Carmilla Karnstein. Laura was sure it would shrink a little once they actually made it home. She'd realized at that moment that Carmilla didn't have a couch. So, they switched cars with Laf, taking their pickup in place for Carmilla's car, and made their way to IKEA. Carmilla didn't think couch shopping could torture. Boy was she wrong. Laura kept looking at brightly colored couches and sitting on them and pouting at Carmilla until she finally settled for the black leather one.   
"You can't get everything in black."  
Carmilla fixed her mouth to give her a smart remark but got another idea as she stepped closer.  
"Well normally I'd disagree with you Cupcake, but you're as bright as they come."  
Her close proximity made Laura blush and edge backwards nervously. It gave Carmilla pride to know that nothing had changed. She still effected Laura. The young Hollis had backed as far as she could go before the back of her knees hit the couch. Her body fell back against the cool leather as she looked up at Carm with large eyes. Carmilla chuckled darkly, placing her hands on either side of Laura as she bent down over her.  
"See? You're getting very well adjusted, Cutie." Her lips captured Laura's for a swift kiss before she sauntered away to find a worker to prepare her order.  
They had since paid, packed, and drove the couch back to the apartment. Carmilla quickly went up the stairs to her loft- because who wants neighbors- to unlock. When she'd turned around Laura was making her way up the stairs with three giant boxes, hence her warning.  
"I've got this, Carm. No worries." Laura's voice was strained, breathing rough as she staggered up another step.  
"Yeah? I can tell you're giving those hell, Hollis." She rolled her eyes, stepping through her door to give Laura roam to step through as she came wobbling in. Heaving the boxes to the floor in the living room, the blonde leaned on her knees to breathe.  
"See? Easy peazy."  
"Mmhm. Really? Yoga prepare you for that?" Carmilla edged back towards the door.  
"No." Laura whined, following Carmilla back downstairs.  
Being smart, Carmilla carried one box at a time, only needing to repeat the process three times. Laura learned her lesson and followed Carmilla's example. It went quicker with the pair of them working together. When it came time to put the couch together, Carmilla refused to let Laura cut open the boxes.  
"Children aren't supposed to play with scissors, cutie. You'll get there when you're older."  
That earned her a ball of Styrofoam and bubble wrap to the back of the head.  
Laura started putting pieces of the black puzzle together, reading the instructions with a confused expression that Carmilla found adorable. It was only after 20 minutes of sorting through parts like puzzle pieces that Laura realized she was doing it alone. Carmilla was leaning against an empty box, watching lazily. Laura huffed, sliding a few pieces towards her.  
"Hey, I'm not the only one that'll be on this thing!" She slid over some tools and turned back to her own work.  
"Well, would you look at that. We're U-hauling before our first date." Carmilla smirked, grabbing a tool and starting on the pieces.  
It took 3 and a half hours to put the couch together and move it to the desired spot against the wall. Plopping down on it, they rested for a few moments before Laura remembered what day it was.  
"I can go get the cupcakes and cookies if you go get dinner." She offered.  
"Deal. We better set up my bed first or else we'll be sleeping on the couch." Carmilla dragged herself off and towards the bedroom.  
"You'd love it if we did." Laura rolled her eyes as she strode in after her. The mattress lay against the wall next to a dresser. The room was pretty big in size.  
One barky laugh and Carmilla pulled at the mattress to put it on to the bed frame. Laura helped until the bed was placed. She suggested that Carmilla make it. And Carmilla took the suggestion only because Laura threw the bed sheets at her because she didn't see a reason to make a bed they'd be in later anyway. Which earned her a pillow to the face.  
"So, snacks?"  
"Dinner."  
"Back in a mo."  
Laura dashed through the door and down the stairs. She'd decided to walk to the store rather than let Carmilla drive. Which worked for both of them. Carmilla hated grocery shopping and Laura hated waiting. So, Carmilla chose to make the bed before going for dinner.  
Remembering the alcohol, she'd stolen from her mother, she made her way to the kitchen. A box on the counter filled with her mother's weakness. Pulling it open, she frowned down at the dark and clear bottles of still liquids. It was probably the first time those bottles had remained motionless since they were in Lolita's possession. Her mother's favorite stood out most to her. Pulling it out, she studied it before pulling the cork.  
"Cheers to your demise. Cheers to a fresh start." Taking a quick chug, Carmilla secured it once more, groaning at the taste. If she didn't like it at 18, she knew at 21 she'd absolutely hate it. Shaking it off, she grabbed her keys and made her way downstairs. She didn't realize until she opened her car door that the bottle was still in her hand. Too lazy to go back upstairs, she tossed it to the floor of the passenger's seat.  
Speeding off in search of dinner, she let music blast out of her speakers. She needed to find dinner before Laura made it back to the apartment. The cupcake would never forgive her if she had to stand outside in the dark by herself. Well, she'd forgive her, but she'd be livid.  
"Dinner, Carmilla. Dinner," Carmilla's eyes wandered to every restaurant she passed until one got her attention, "There we go."  
............  
It took nearly 15 minutes for the meal to be prepared, but finally Carmilla was out and on her way home. She was trying not to think about the day, but those 15 minutes she'd spent waiting were dark. So, the drive wasn't very easy. Her eyes closed for a split second to clear her head. When they opened again, a figure was crossing in front of her headlights. She had to think quickly, smashing her foot against the brake to keep from hitting whoever it was. Her body jolted forward as her heart nearly crashed through the windshield. When she finally looked up, her eyes widened. Her heart dropped at what she'd almost hit. Who she almost hit.  
"Laura!"  
Laura was clutching the bags in her hands with shaky fists, letting out a sigh of relief at the now stable headlights in front of her.  
Thank Dumbledore. The cupcakes are safe.  
Carmilla threw her car in park as she put a shaky hand on the door handle. Throwing it open, she rushed out with tears running down her face as she stood in the bright lights and analyzed the situation. She was seconds away from hitting Laura. She could've ended the smaller girl's life. She could've taken Laura out of her world forever. Her eyes memorized every inch of Laura's face, realizing how much she'd taken it for granted. Laura placed her bags on the hood of Carmilla's car, taking a much-needed breath.  
"The cupcakes survived," She gave a breathy laugh. Carmilla didn't budge. Her tears continued to silently trail her cheeks. Her hands opened and closed at her sides. Laura was worried Carmilla was going to have a breakdown, and Laura couldn't take that, "Carm-"  
Carmilla quickly filled the gap between them, crushing Laura's lips against her own. Hungrily. Hastily. Needing to have Laura close. As close as she could get her. Pulling away, Carmilla wrapped her arms tightly around Laura's body, pulling her head against her chest.  
"I nearly killed you." She breathed in the scent of Laura's hair, trying to calm the vibration her voice.  
"Yeah. Would've been a helluva way to end the anniversary. You'd kill me on an empty stomach? That's cruel." Laura tried to lighten the situation, surprisingly not as effected as Carmilla.  
Carm chuckled with a sigh, removing herself to look into Laura's eyes, "How are you so calm? I could've killed you."  
"Because you didn't." Laura smiled, pressing her lips gently to Carmilla's nose. It was still a little bruised.  
An actual laugh, instantly better now that she was sure that Laura was okay, Carmilla grabbed the snacks from the hood before placing Laura in the passenger's seat. Leaning in, she manually secured Laura's seat belt before joining her inside and strapping in as well. Laura gave her a teasing look at the gesture.  
"I'm not risking anything else happening to you tonight...or ever. Especially tonight-"  
"Carm. You're rambling." Laura's eyes sparkled. This was probably the most adorable thing Carmilla ever did. Occasionally, for a split second, Carmilla turns into Laura.  
"I'm just saying tonight could've easily become a double casualty. I won't risk that happening again. I'll feel a lot better once I get you behind four walls..."  
Smooth. Real smooth. Frilly hell...  
"That wasn't-. I-. Let's just get you home before I run out of feet to stick in my mouth." She grumbled as she took her car out of park.  
"Don't worry. I'll be your wheelchair." Laura smirked.  
"Flattering," Carmilla barked a silent laugh, "I'd be the first to test drive Laura Hollis. Hope I can handle it."  
"Shut it, Karnstein. I'm trying to be sweet and you're ruining it," Laura shoved Carmilla's arm, rolling her eyes at Carmilla's suggestive wink, "I just meant that if ever you couldn't stand, I'd carry you."  
Her stomach flipped at the sentiment as she offered a toothy smirk. She hoped the heat in her cheeks wasn't noticeable against her pale skin. Laura consciously making Carmilla's heart swell was everything she'd hoped for. How could someone so purely adorable be hers? It wasn't even a question worth answering. Isn't a question needy of being asked. Never will be. But, still, a curiosity.  
"If you're planning on knocking me off my feet, that's one hell of a start, cutie," Carmilla quipped, "Making me weak at the knees. Careful. I may just fall for you."  
"Too late for that," Laura scoffed, blushing softly, hoping Carmilla hadn't seen it.  
A new sparkle in her eye, Carmilla turned back to face the road. One hand on the wheel, the other entangling itself with Laura's.  
"Cutie...you have no idea."


	20. PG-13

"Italian food for a vampire. Honestly, you could die if you eat this." Laura giggled as she sat on the floor of Carmilla's living room behind the clear table. A table that Laura had to beg Carmilla to place there because Carmilla just couldn't strain herself anymore tonight.  
"Ha ha. Very funny Cupcake. Careful. I can suck you dry in seconds." Carmilla planted herself beside the tiny girl.  
The two girls had returned to the apartment 10 minutes later than they should've. They could've made it at a normal time if Laura hadn't made Carmilla stop at every yellow light because she didn't want her to get a ticket. Carmilla would've complained if it weren't for the near casualty they'd just experienced.  
After she carried dinner inside, Laura bugged her to set up a table in the living room to set the food on because,   
"Why would you want to eat your first meal in your new apartment on the floor?"  
Carmilla couldn't see why not. She was too tired from moving to do anything else. But Laura wouldn't stop begging her for a table; so, of course she gave in. Now, here she sat in her living room, eating Italian food on the floor out of carryout containers that were sitting on a table. She could've just put the containers on the floor. But no. Laura wanted a table.  
"Do you want to pick a movie or are you planning on putting your lips to my neck all night?" Laura rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her water.  
Carmilla's eyebrows perked as she gave a cheeky grin, leaning closer to the smaller girl.   
"Well, I wouldn't mind the latter Cupcake, but," Carmilla grabbed the remote and pressed play to whatever was on the screen already, throwing it on the sofa behind her, "who says I can't do both?"  
Her lips grazed the skin on Laura's throat, grinning at the very obvious hitch that came with it. Closing her mouth around a patch of skin, her teeth gripping it as she sucked softly. Laura's breathing shifted yet again as her eyes closed and began to roll to the back of her head. Her heart vibrated hard in her chest.  
"Mm... I could just eat. You. Alive." Carmilla cupped her hand against Laura's cheek, pulling her closer. She wanted nothing more than to elicit another noise from Laura's lips.  
Laura couldn't control the sensations in her body. She felt hot. She was shaky. Her core was pulsing, her entire chest vibrated. If they didn't stop, she didn't know what would happen. She wasn't sure she wanted to stop.  
"Carm..." She moaned, which only made Carmilla suck harder, "We have to...eat dinner."  
"I am," Carmilla rasped, no intention of stopping, "And it's delicious. Though you're no more dinner than you are dessert."  
"Please?"  
Sighing, Carmilla pulled away, running a hand through her hair with a chuckle. She would never go farther than Laura wanted. If anything, she was probably more afraid than Laura to try. But Laura was so tempting that it was impossible not to.  
"What are you doing to me?" Carmilla grabbed a fork and twirled it around her spaghetti before taking a bite.  
"I should ask you the same question. I've never felt that way before. Just so-"  
"Horny?" Carm kept her eyes on her dinner.  
Blushing, Laura nodded, slowly beginning her meal, "Yeah."  
Looking up at the TV, she noticed that Carmilla had clicked on 101 Dalmatians. She grinned softly. 101 Dalmatians was one of their favorites when they were kids. They would pretend to be a couple and adopt a bunch of puppies and protect them from Cruella. Carmilla never complained. The movie continued as they ate in silence. Carmilla had long before opted for watching the screen rather than the floor through the glass table.  
"Remember when we were kids? How we used to play like this was our lives?" Laura broke the silence.  
"Yeah," Carmilla smiled, "I was okay with playing if I got to protect you...but I don't want to be just 101 Dalmatians with you, Laura. I want...more than a Disney movie relationship with you."  
"What do you mean?"  
Taking her time to put her words together, Carmilla watched the scene playing out on screen. It was the date, the part that Laura and Carmilla played the most when they were kids. They never kissed. Why? Neither of them knew what would happen if they did. Carmilla didn't think Laura would kiss her. Laura couldn't understand why she wanted to kiss Carm so badly.   
Carmilla nodded to the screen to make her point, hoping it would be clear and not word vomit,  
"I do want that with you. That cutesy, adorable, cuddly, Disney relationship that we've watched since we were kids. Hell, Laura, I have this with you! We're a walking Disney film! But I want more than that. I'm 18! I'm basically an adult! And you're...on your way. Your birthday's coming up. Really soon. You're almost an adult. We're almost adults Laura! -"  
"Where are you going with this?" Laura wasn't confused. She just didn't quite understand the point of this conversation.  
Okay...so I'm a little confused.  
Sighing, frustrated with what she was trying to say, Carmilla took a drink of water. It was easier to put it in Disney terms than it was to bluntly say it. If anybody was a Disney kid, it was Laura. Why was it so hard? Maybe if she could've worded it better. Maybe she should just say it.  
"I don't just want to hold your hand and walk you to your locker, Laura. I don't want to just save you seats in the cafeteria and hold doors open for you. I don't want to just cuddle with you and watch movies on the couch...Do you get where I'm going now?"  
"Yes...no." Laura was at a loss. All she was hearing was what Carmilla didn't want.  
"Laura..."  
"Carm just say it."  
Laura wanted terribly to know what was going through Carmilla's head at all. She knew Carmilla was trying really hard to communicate with her what she wanted. She'd even used Laura's name, so this was important to her. And whatever is important to Carm is important to Laura.  
"Are you saying that you don't want this? Us?" Laura motioned between the two of them, hoping that this was not it at all.  
Carmilla's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes bulged and her pulse started racing. The last thing she wanted was for Laura to take her words the wrong way and leave. Carmilla wanted Laura to stay. As if the girl would actually leave, Carmilla hurried to correct her mistake.  
"Oh, dear God. Laura, no! Of course, I want this!" A slight chuckled slipped past her lips. Albeit a nervous one.  
"Then why are you saying all these things? To want this so badly, you're talking a lot about what you don't want. And it sounds like you don't want us." Laura looked back to the screen briefly, not wanting the memories of her childhood to be altered by her interpretation of this conversation.  
"Oh my-. Stake me."  
"What?"  
Pushing up most of the courage she'd never admit she didn't have in that moment, Carmilla stood to her feet. Snatching the remote off the couch, she flicked the television off before dropping it on the couch again. Moving over to open space, she took a deep breath and turned to Laura again.  
"I want those things Laura. All of them. I want to hold your hand and open your doors and cuddle with you. Of course, I do. I've done most of those things my entire life. Why would I not want them now?"  
"But-"  
"Wait. Just let me finish..." Carmilla started pacing.  
Whatever was coming, Laura wasn't prepared for it. She just wanted Carmilla to say it. The dramatics of it all was making her nervous. It wasn't really helping the negativity leave her mind. If anything, it was feeding it. Aside from her own inner questions, Laura was concerned for Carmilla. She looked pained. Throwing up on the floor the first night in didn't exactly sound like a well-made memory.  
"But I want more than that, and I couldn't just sit by and pretend like I don't anymore...even if it frightens me-"  
"What-"  
"Like I don't want to push you against every wall I see! Like I don't want to kiss you as hard as I can every chance I get! Like I don't want to pin you against my counter and stick my tongue down your throat," Carmilla's fingers curled and clenched continuously as she let the words spill out of her mouth, "I want to touch every part of you. To burn your body into my memory. God, I-. I want to make love to you Laura! I want to fuck you. I want more than PG-13! I want PG-13! We aren't even there yet! I just-"  
She gave herself a second to catch her breath. She was shocked that Laura had remained so quiet. But she didn't dare turn around to see if she would. Her courage would crumble.  
"I want all of you, Laura. All that you can give me. I know today isn't the ideal day to mention any of this, but I'd rather you knew today than no day at all."  
Her eyes stayed glued to the front door. She felt idiotic in thinking it, but Carmilla was afraid that Laura would get up and walk out of it. If she could just keep her eyes on it, maybe it'd stay closed. She quickly realized that she was being ridiculous.  
Be brave, Karnstein. It's Laura. If she leaves, you'll be okay. She'd leave the apartment, but she'd never leave you.  
Bracing herself for whatever was coming next, Carmilla turned back to face the tiny Hollis. She was gaping at Carmilla, not blinking. Hopefully breathing.  
"That was so beautiful. I'M A MAN DAMMIT!"  
Carmilla jumped. Her eyes darted around in search of the source of the voice. It had even knocked Laura back to reality. Adjusting her position, Laura got an even more confused expression on her face than the one she was sporting. She fished her phone out of her back pocket and looked at the screen before turning it in Carmilla's direction. She dropped her gaze to the floor.  
"Laf? How long have you been listening?" Carmilla sighed, pulling a hand through her hair, taking in a deep breath for probably the 10th time.  
"Oh, somewhere between the mentioning of cuddles and the throwing of Frosh into walls. Butt-dial is a bitch, isn't it," Laf snickered, "I tried 5 times to find words for this overflow of cuteness. But that's all I have for you. I'M A MAN DAMMIT! Yes, we all know that isn't true; but I say what I want."  
"Wonderful. You can go now, Dr. Doofendork." Carmilla rolled her eyes at her friend. Practically her sibling.  
"The disrespect. You wound me, Karnstein," Laf scoffed. Carm smirked. Laura still hadn't moved, "Speaking of wounds, try not to hurt Laura when you're doing all your throwing and pinning and shit. She's a fragile Hollis."  
"Goodbye Laf." Carmilla groaned, thinking of all the ways she could kill them.  
"Ah, dude-"  
"LAFONTAINE," Perry's shrill tone filled the air. Carmilla fought back the laugh that bubbled forward, "Come back to bed!"  
"Gotta go. Bye!" The call ended. Carmilla breathed a sigh of relief.  
They aren't even here, and the Mad Scientist still found room for themselves.  
Before she could verbalize another snarky comment, Laura stood from her spot on the floor, reminding Carmilla of what was happening before Laf interceded. She watched, cold pulsing through her body as Laura inched forward. Carmilla's fear returned. But Laura wasn't leaving. Eyes focused intently on Carm; Laura began to loosen the buttons on her flannel as she crept closer.  
"Laura, what are you doing?" Carmilla's throat went dry.  
Laura pulled the flannel down her shoulders, letting it fall silently to the floor. She didn't look back. She didn't care that she'd left it there. She just kept her eyes forward.  
Carmilla tried to swallow but couldn't. She could barely breathe. Laura was breathtaking. Carm paused her retreat as Laura stopped. She thought maybe whatever Laura was thinking was starting to scare her. But then Laura started removing her tank top from her jeans. Carmilla got a brief glance of Laura's pink skin underneath the gray material.  
"Laura..." She started to back away again as Laura advanced again, thumbing at her shirt.  
"Take me."  
Laura was getting too close for Carmilla to handle. She couldn't think straight. There could be no possible way that this was happening. But it was. And she couldn't function.  
"I- I can't. I-"  
"Sshh...Take me." Laura's voice was soft, seductive. It put a shiver through Carmilla with ease. Slowly, Laura pulled the tank over her head, dangling it loosely from her fingers until it joined her flannel in a trail on the floor. Her abs seemed to flex involuntarily.  
Carmilla's back hit the counter separating the kitchen and the living room. She cursed mentally. Not only because she was captured in this beautiful trap that she'd created, but because Laura had more power over her than she'd realized. And, for the first time, she realized she'd never want anything more.  
"Laura...I don't-. What if we're...not ready?" She found it hard to form the words, her breathing interfering.  
Laura placed her hands on Carmilla's sides, gently stroking the skin underneath the black tank. She was terrified at what she was doing, but she wanted this. Needed it just as much as Carmilla did.  
"Take me. Take as much of me as you can. I just want you to try." She squeezed a little tighter. Laura trusted Carmilla. If this was going to happen at all, she had to trust her. They had to trust each other.   
Carmilla squeezed her eyes shut and nodded vigorously. If nothing happened at all tonight, she would be happy still. At least she could say she tried. That's all she'd ask of Laura. And it was all Laura was asking of her. How could she refuse?  
Grabbing Carmilla's hands, Laura began to back away towards the bedroom, pulling Carmilla with her. She stayed focused on her, her eyes never wavering. It was then that Carmilla saw it. The trust in Laura's eyes.  
They managed to make it to the bedroom with no casualties. Laura pulled them in until her knees met the mattress. Carmilla lifted a shaky hand, pushing Laura to a sitting position. Taking in a deep breath, she pulled her shirt over her head, flinging it out of sight. Laura bit her lip, crawling backwards until she felt pillows against her head. Carmilla's body never ceased to drive her crazy.  
Crawling up to meet Laura, Carmilla hovered over her body, eyeing her nervously, "If I hurt you...if it gets that far...stop me. Okay?"  
"You won't." Laura promised, hands on her waist again.  
Carmilla nodded, straddling Laura gently. Careful not to hurt her. Laura sat up on her elbows, her forehead resting against Carmilla's.  
"Are you sure?" Carm whispered, knowing Laura could hear her.  
"Yes. Are you sure?" Laura nudged Carmilla's nose with her own.  
Carm nodded, "Yes."  
"I trust you, Carm. It'll be okay. We're in this together." Laura lay back against the pillows against the pillows so she could cup Carmilla's face in her hand.  
"Together." Carmilla agreed.  
Closing the space between them, Carmilla pressed her lips gently against Laura's, a hand entangling itself in hers. The other disappeared in a sea of honey blonde hair. It didn't take long for their bodies to grind against one another, things growing more intense. Before hands began to roam and gasps became moans. And moans became music.


	21. A Glass to Drink From

I'm just giving you guys all the heart palpitations today, aren't I? -A  
Warmth covered her body as Laura stirred awake. Her body was wrapped gently in the sheets as she stretched and groans, bones popping as she moved. She quickly realized that the warmth was from the sun peering through a section of the curtain on the window. There wasn't a body entangled in hers. Laura sat up to find Carmilla sitting at the foot of the bed, watching her.  
She was still shirtless, exactly as she was the night before. Carmilla's eyes were etched in worry and apology. Her hands were cupped in her lap and her hair ruffled slightly to the right. Had she been up all night?  
"Carm?" Laura rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She pulled the sheet up over her body.  
"I-. We-." Carmilla couldn't get more than one word out at a time. Not wanting to scare Laura, but she had been freaking out herself. She woke up an hour before Laura did and just watched her, "We didn't-."  
Laura smiled shyly at the brunette. "No. We didn't."  
Carmilla stared down at her hands, blinking rapidly to refrain the tears from staring at Laura too long from coming out. Laura wasn't used to a shy and quiet Carmilla Karnstein. Nervous, she'd seen. Scared even. But, never shy.  
"it just wasn't time. We weren't ready." Laura moved the sheet away from her body and motioned for Carmilla to join her. But, Carmilla didn't move.  
"I do want you, Laura...so much. Nobody's tempted me as much as you. I just want to drink you in." She played with her fingers. She had wanted to do it. It just wasn't their time. Now she didn't know how to act around Laura.  
"Come here." Laura reached out a hand to Carmilla.  
Slowly, Carmilla entangled her fingers with Laura's, lying next to her with a calming sigh. Laura wrapped an arm around Carmilla and kissed her forehead. For a while, they just sat there, enjoying the peace of the morning. At least, Laura was. Carmilla was too busy enjoying Laura's comfort to care about the morning.  
"You fill me." She took in a deep breath. Laura's scent engulfing her.  
Both girls burst into gut-bursting laughter, shaking and gasping for breath. Carmilla rolled over and buried her face in a pillow, while Laura covered her face with her arms. The apartment buzzed with endless laughter. Lightness and joy that made the paint on the walls glimmer with specks of sun. Gasps interrupt chuckles, coughs crack through humor, and yet it goes on. On and on until both are unable to breathe at all. So, they lay there. Smiles on their faces as their hearts thumped erratically. They lay there until the smiles were all that remained.  
Removing her hands, Laura turned on her side to find Carmilla's dark eyes staring at her. Her hands clung to the pillow underneath her and her pale arms hide all but her eyes as that jet-black hair splayed around her. The sun shining through the curtains made Carmilla's eyes glint, the mystery inside them calling to Laura like a prize behind a glass.   
"What?" Her tone was gentle curious. Her own eyes expressed that curiosity with no restraint.   
Carmilla's smile was hidden underneath the white pillow. But it wasn't hidden from her eyes. They almost closed altogether from how big she was smiling. She almost didn't look like the Carmilla that Laura used to. This Carmilla was light. Full of something bright.  
Carmilla shook her head playfully before lifting herself from the mattress. Beaming at the smaller girl still, she rested her head against her hand, using her elbow for support. Any feelings she'd had about the night before was long gone. All she wanted to do was stare at the beautiful angel to which she'd shared her bed.  
"You are so beautiful." Carmilla mused. Her fingers absentmindedly brushed against Laura's skin, causing Laura to shudder.  
Carmilla's eyes trailed behind her fingers as she watched the smoothness of Laura's arms sprout goosebumps. Entangling hands with Laura's, she slowly brought them to her lips. Locking eyes with her, Carmilla placed a breath of a kiss against it. And then another. And another. Until she had kissed every knuckle. Turning the now shaky hand palm up, she pressed her lips to Laura's wrist; eliciting another shudder from the blonde's lips.   
She let Laura's hand rest against the bed, focused now on her face instead. Caressing the soft skin there, Carmilla watched hungrily as Laura leaned into her touch with lidded eyes. She bit her lip at the sight before her. Laura was so breath taking. So, heart stopping. And when the blonde started biting her lip too, it nearly drove Carmilla crazy. Quickly catching herself before she wove her fingers through that soft, honey hair, Carmilla gave a covering smirk and brought back her hand.  
Re-positioning herself on her stomach, she kept her focus on Laura. It was probably the longest time Laura had remained consciously quiet that Carmilla had ever seen. She took pride in that. Laura's voice was by far one of the most beautiful sounds Carmilla had ever been blessed enough to hear; but, to silence that voice- rather than encourage it- was something of an accomplishment.   
Laura Hollis was not a silent a girl. That wasn't a secret to anyone. If Laura had something to say, the world was going to hear it; and, nothing was going to stop her. If only the world could see Laura now. She still hadn't said a word. She was just there, looking at Carmilla as Carmilla looked at her. But, Carmilla couldn't take it any longer.  
"Hey. Are you going to say something, Cupcake; or, am I going to be dating a mime?" Carmilla booped Laura's nose with a gentle smile.  
Laura blinked rapidly, blushing. Her teeth attacked her lip again as she collected her thoughts. Carmilla ignored the heat building inside as she awaited Laura's response.  
"You make me feel so...exposed." Laura murmured. Her fingers toyed with the sheets, "I feel like you see...everything. And that should scare me. But, it doesn't. It makes me feel...excited."  
"Maybe it's because I want to. See everything. I know you, Laura. I feel you. There's just more that I have only imagined that I would love to release from you."  
Silence. Yet again. What more could either of them say? After so long, maybe it was time to change the subject before it consumed the entire day.  
"How about we go have breakfast? Or...food? Because it's not exactly breakfast." Carmilla nudged Laura's arm.  
Laura's nose crinkled in confusion, "Are you suggesting we eat the leftovers that we left out last night?"  
Carmilla chuckled, "No. I had food delivered. I do recall waking up before you, Cupcake. That never happens. I knew you'd be hungry. And I didn't want to leave you here alone."  
Laura's stomach growled loudly. "Yeah. I am pretty hungry."  
Both girls removed themselves from bed and started for the kitchen. Laura was still shirtless from the night before. And Carmilla noticed. Laura's toned back as she walked through the hallway made Carmilla groan.  
"Um. Laura? Can you-"  
"Yeah?" Laura turned to face Carmilla, stretching her arms over her head to awaken her sleeping muscles.  
Carmilla froze, mouth parted, eyes glued to Laura's torso. The muscles flexed with Laura's movements. Taunting Carmilla. Teasing her. Making her mouth water. Her fingers twitched. Heart thumped. Throat lumped. With passion. Fire. Want. Craving. Anything that could describe the blaze tearing through her internal.  
"Fuck it."  
Two quick strides ended the distance between them as she wrapped her fingers through curls of wild, honey blonde hair. Using her body, Carmilla pushed Laura's forcefully against the wall. A gasp escaped the smaller girl's lips before it was choked down by Carmilla's lips against her own. Teeth gnawed and pulled at her bottom lip, making her groan in pleasure; causing Carmilla to do the same. A cool hand pressed against Laura's abs, softly circling itself around the skin of her stomach. She quivered as nails replaced fingers.   
Carmilla couldn't control the noises coming out of her mouth. Laura was intoxicating. Her taste was addictive. Her body was Carmilla's own personal addiction. She felt like a child in a candy store. She wanted everything inside. She wanted to fill herself to the limit with all that was Laura Hollis.  
One moment she was pinning the Hollis girl against the wall and fulfilling a fantasy; the next, Laura's legs were wrapped around her waist tightly and Carmilla was a part of a new fantasy that she didn't even know she wanted. Laura had begun to weave her fingers through Carmilla's hair and grind as she straddled her. Temptation grew in both as the moment grew increasingly more intense. Carmilla could barely keep herself at bay. She felt like she was spinning. Her core felt like it was going to explode.  
Before things could go any further, Laura's stomach growled loudly; and, Carmilla's own stomach replied. They sat there, catching their breath.  
"Frilly hell." Carmilla breathed, sill keeping Laura lifted off the ground.  
"Maybe that's enough testing of limitations for one day." Laura sighed, resting her forehead against Carmilla's, "Netflix day?"  
Carmilla nodded, slowly bringing Laura down to Earth; even though she was still free falling.  
"I'll pick a movie. You get the food?"   
Carmilla nodded another agreement.  
As if she couldn't help herself, Laura shoved Carmilla against the wall once more, capturing her lips, hands against her face. As quickly as she'd started, she stopped.  
"Okay. Movie. Disney movie. Okay." Laura tore off for the living room.  
Carmilla was dumbstruck, a finger caressing her bottom lip as she slowly made her way to the kitchen. A smile on her face.  
"Still killing me, Hollis."  
No, you're not alone. We all need cold showers. You can blame my girlfriend and my growling gut for all of this.


	22. Krav Maga

Laura waited in the school parking lot for Carmilla to arrive. After their near point of no return weekend, they decided that Laura should go home Sunday night so that both girls would actually go to school the next day instead of spending it tangled in the sheets trying to devour each other...and, not devour each other. It was easier for Laura to calm down without having seduction eyes staring at her. This only made her more excited to see Carmilla. That buzzing electricity between them was magnetic. Enticing. How many hours had it been now? 16? Torture.  
"Well, look who it is. The little Hollis girl. All alone? What's wrong? Did your dark and broody bodyguard finally give up on you?" A voice shocked Laura out of her thoughts.  
She turned and was met with familiar eyes. Snarky, confident eyes. Eyes she had once only heard of. Eyes she'd seen months before. Sitting close by in the lunchroom. Staring from small distances in the hallway. Peering around books in the library.  
"Ah...it's you." She mused, understanding already what was happening now, "What do you want, Ell?"  
"Besides your head bleeding on the concrete? Nothing." Ell shrugged.   
Anybody else would think she was completely unfazed. Nonchalant. But Laura knew better. Ell was pissed. And Laura knew why. It wasn't too hard to figure out. It was her fault after all. Excuse her for being...well, her.   
"Really? Are you sure? There's nothing I have that you want? A shirt? A TARDIS mug? If so, you can forget about it.... Carmilla, perhaps?" Laura gave a shrug of her own. Not at all afraid of the older girl. Or afraid of losing anything to her.   
Laura obviously got to Ell. Her nostrils flared as she adjusted her backpack strap on her shoulder, "She made her choice. I can't help it if she chose you over me. Would never understand why..."   
"She just preferred not to date a raging bitch?"  
Laura Hollis was a nice girl. A gentle girl. But something about Elleana Vordenburg made her skin crawl. After all, Carmilla told her, she couldn't spare a kind word to the girl. Obviously, Elleana couldn't spare any for Laura. Her very existence made the girl angry.   
Good.   
"Watch it, Hollis. I don't mind beating your ass in the middle of this parking lot."   
"You can try. But I have 2 words for you," Laura was shorter, but she felt bigger as she closed distance, "Krav. Maga."  
"Everything okay here, Cupcake?" Carmilla appeared behind her, tangling her fingers with Laura's.  
What the frilly hell is she doing talking to Laura?  
Blonde against blonde, Laura and Ell stared one another down. Ell looked more nervous, as much as she tried to hide it. Carmilla wasn't blind. Something was up.  
"Yeah. Fine. Let's go." Giving Ell one suggestive look, she started to walk away.  
Ell briefly looked to Carm before lowering her head towards the ground. "Carmilla."   
"Elleana." Carmilla nodded once before letting Laura pull her away.  
As Carm and Laura made their way to the stairs, Carmilla couldn't stop wondering about what just happened. How could she not? It was a blonde on blonde showdown in the middle of the frigging parking lot. Any other day she would notice the stares and the whispers around her as she gripped Laura's hand. And she would punch Lafontaine for the obnoxious hand gestures they were making as Laura and Carmilla passed them going up the staircase. But her mind was obviously elsewhere.  
"What was that all about?" She asked Laura as she held the door open for her.  
"Oh, nothing." Laura shrugged, stepping inside.  
Oh, crap.   
............  
Laura spent the entire day on edge. Her small confrontation- if she could even call it that- with Elleana was running through her mind on a loop. Even though it wasn't a big brawl in the middle of a crowd of Silas students, the underlying issue was major. Ell was jealous of Laura. She verbally disrespected Laura to her best friend like Carmilla wouldn't defend her or tell her any of it. And she wanted Carmilla. And she approached Laura. All she'd done was protect herself.  
Laura saw Ell several times today. In class. The cafeteria. The library. Now, she was in the bathroom adjusting herself in the mirror when a streak of blonde hair came strutting through the door. She huffed.   
Here it goes.  
"Are you following me?" Ell scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.  
"Um...I was already here. You literally walked through the door and I was standing right here. Think maybe it's you that's following me," Laura replied, "If you're looking to pick a fight, you will lose, Ell. I'll say it again-"  
"Yeah. Yeah. Krav maga. You don't scare me, Hollis." Ell rolled her eyes, peering at her reflection in the mirror next to Laura.  
Laura sat there for a few seconds, watching Ell, waiting for any sign that there was more coming her way. When it seemed like this conversation was a dead end, she turned to leave.  
Quickly, she whipped around to catch a hand coming for her. Twisting Ell's arm behind her back, Laura shoved the blonde into the wall. Ell hit the floor ever so dramatically. Laura didn't expect anything less. She also didn't expect the blood trickling from Ell's nose. Even Laura Hollis couldn't prepare for Laura Hollis.  
"Hey, I did warn you." She tsk'd as she backed away and out the door, "They never learn. Krav maga! How do people always forget that?"  
Because the ordeal was so private, Laura was sure it wouldn't spread all over school. All over school surely Elleana Vordenburg wouldn't want all of Silas High to know that little Laura Hollis beat her ass. How could she possibly live through the last month of high school with that over her head? Laura honestly didn't care...as long as Carmilla didn't find out. Laura would probably never live it down.  
"Hey, Frosh!"  
"Ah! I didn't do anything!" Laura jumped, making a bee line for her locker.  
Laf was a bit taken aback before a shit-eating grin spread across their face as they watched Laura shove her head into the locker. They strode up and leaned against it, already enjoying everything about this.  
"Hollis...did you do something bad?" They asked, still smiling.  
"Sh! Someone might hear you!" Laura removed herself, checking to be certain the hallway was still empty, "I feel dirty."  
They laughed, racing for the nearest window. They kept their gaze facing upward. Laura trailed behind them, looking out in confusion. She didn't see anything in the sky. There was nothing on the ground, besides a few seniors leaving campus. And some squirrels.  
"Laf...what are you looking at?" Laura finally asked.  
"Oh, just checking to see if I need to get Perry and run for my life. Pretty sure the sky should be falling..." They replied, "Maybe I should be looking for the gates of hell to be opening."  
"Laf!" Laura trudged back to her locker, stuffing her face inside again, slouching.  
Laf cackled again, making their way back to their friend, "OK, Frosh. What did you do? Put aluminum in the plastic bin? The cops won't be forgiving."  
Just as they began more teasing, Laura removed herself to answer them, but Ell came stepping out of the girl’s bathroom. Her shirt had drops of drying blood and she had a bloody tissue against her face. Laura and Laf watched her walk past them as Ell stole brief glances at them.  
"I did that." Laura groaned.  
Laf's mouth dropped open. Laura became an ostrich once again.  
...........  
She waited by the lockers for Carmilla, remembering earlier. She'd begged Laf not to say a word but hallowed them to at least tell Perry since they just couldn't keep this scandal from her. She hoped they kept their promise.  
"Lost in your thoughts, Cupcake?" Carmilla popped up beside her, dressed in the norm. Headphones and sunglasses.  
"No! No! Just...daydreaming." Laura tried to remain casual.  
Carmilla leaned closer to Laura, "Are you sure there's nothing on your mind, Cutie?"  
Laura gulped, "Like what?"  
Removing her sunglasses, Carmilla cocked an eyebrow with a tinge of anger in her eye, "Krav maga."  
Crap! Busted!  
"I'm going to strangle Laf!" Laura growled.  
"Laf didn't tell me."  
"What? They're the only one that-"  
"Ell did."  
Laura eyes grew. She hadn't expected that either. So many unexpected situations today.  
"Why-"  
"Why'd she come to me and admit she got her ass handed to her by a shortcake? She thought I'd defend her. She thought I'd be pissed at you." Carmilla replied.  
"But, aren't you?" Laura was confused. Carm looked pissed.  
"Oh, I'm pissed." Carmilla's anger smoothed over to humor, "I'm pissed I missed it."  
Both girls laughed. Laura was just happy that Carmilla wasn't angry with her. She knew Carmilla felt something for Ell once, even if it was minor. Lucky for her it stayed that way, or things could've gone a lot worse.  
"I'm dating a bad ass." Carmilla wiped a tear from her eye and took Laura's hand in her own.   
Any other day I'm dating a teddy bear in knock-off biker boots. I'll let her have today.  
"You say that as if you didn't know." Laura scoffed, enjoying the playfulness. She knew she would've been the bloody mess had this been anybody else. Or, if it were for anybody else.  
"Of course, I did. Taught you everything you know." Carmilla chuckled. They kept laughing as they made their way out of school, "But, seriously, Laura. Next time, leave the hemorrhaging to me, 'kay? I have a reputation to protect here. Besides, not everybody can handle your krav maga. It wouldn't be a fair fight."  
"Well, then not everybody can handle a Hollis." They made it to Carmilla's car.  
Gently, Carmilla pinned Laura against the glossy door, capturing her lips in a kiss, "I guess it's a good thing I'm not everybody else."  
She winked as both got in the car before they got caught PDA'ing. Carmilla sped off towards the Hollis home. Grinning widely at the Hollis beside her.


	23. Cupcake

Squinting, Carmilla groaned as the morning sun shone unwavering through her curtains. Rolling over, she latched herself to her personal ball of sunshine lying beside her, blonde hair with the scent of vanilla and sugar cookies engulfed her senses. On any regular day, Carmilla would rather black out her windows than succumb to the light. But, today wasn't a normal day.  
Smirking, she began to stroke the wavy stream spilling over onto her skin, peppering soft, gentle kisses against the smaller girl's face until she began to stir awake. Carmilla chuckled when Laura rolled over and snuggled into her chest with an annoyed groan, smacking Carmilla's arm continuously for waking her up and laughing about it.  
"Hey!" Carmilla cackled quietly before placing her lips against Laura's forehead, "Happy birthday."  
"To you." Laura cooed back in sing-songy voice; her voice muffled against Carmilla's chest.  
"It's not my birthday, Cupcake. It's yours." Carmilla rolled her eyes at how adorable Laura was.  
"To me?" Laura peeked up to look at her broody person.  
"To you." Carmilla cooed.  
"Cool beans." Laura yawned, pressing herself deeper into Carmilla's body, "Can we celebrate when it's less morning?"  
Laura was exhausted. From all her schoolwork she'd spent the night before working on. All she wanted to do right now was cuddle and sleep until a more decent hour approached. Carmilla’s bed was comfortable. Carmilla was comfortable. Her own personal, dark, broody pillow. Made soft by Laura's ever so adorable antics. At least she let herself think that for prideful reasons. How many people can say they turned a broody bad ass into a marshmallow?  
"Just when I think I can't love you more, you find ways to surprise me." Carmilla sighed deeply before relaxing into the embrace again. It was easy for her to express how Laura made her feel now that she'd gotten used to Laura and this level of openness between them. And, as much as she wanted to sleep the day away, today wasn't the day for that, "But, no, Cupcake."  
"But, Carm...!" Laura whined.  
Quickly, before her tiny grumpy girl could protest anymore, Carmilla crushed her lips to hers, cradling Laura's head in her hands. Putting as much fire- and tongue- into it as she could, Carmilla pulled Laura closer until their bodies were pressed together. They pulled apart, breathing heavy.  
"Get up." Carmilla breathed, voice raspy in desire.  
"Why?" It took Laura a couple of seconds to get herself together.  
"Get. Up."


	24. Cupcake Pt. 2

Laura grumbled as Carmilla dropped her off at her house. She would've much rather remained snuggled up in Carmilla's bed engulfed in warm blankets, peacefulness, and black curls; but, Carmilla insisted that they go to school. Or, she persuaded Laura to get up with very unfair tactics that left Laura all pink and huffy. To make matters worse, Carmilla forced Laura to go home instead of going to school together for the second time in a row. When Laura asked why she had to go home, Carmilla just turned the radio up and cackled at Laura's supposed adorable angry face.  
Now, she was grumpily trudging up to her front door with a humored Carmilla at her side. She couldn't understand what Carmilla was so peppy about. She was the one who should be peppy. It was her birthday after all.  
"Cupcake, cheer up. It's only for a couple minutes. You're gonna miss me that much?" Carmilla and Laura paused once they arrived at the front door. She was joking, but she knew it was true. For both.  
"I just don't understand why I had to come home. Why can't I stay with you?" Laura pouted.  
Or, why couldn't we stay in bed a little longer...  
"Um...Laura, were you planning on wearing the same outfit two days in a row? You forgot to grab an outfit for today when I brought you home the first time. All you cared about was your homework and pj's. Besides, it's your birthday. Wear something special." Carmilla took Laura's hands in her own, "And, I know that your birthday being so close to the date is a little hard for you and your dad. I took you away from him this year for the anniversary instead of us being in his eyesight like we used to. It's the start of him not always spending this time with you. It's hard for him. He's a father. I thought the least I could do is make sure that he doesn't go to work without seeing his now 18-year-old daughter on her birthday."  
Laura kind of felt bad now for her constant whining about being pulled out of bed now that she knew Carmilla's intentions were pure. She just wanted to do something genuine for her dad. Laura smiled at her favorite person in the world, squeezing her hand in a thank you.  
Carmilla tugged Laura into her, pressing her lips to her forehead. Then, she tucked her chin into Laura's shoulder, breathing deeply as she hugged her tightly. She would never grow tired of Laura's scent; but, right now, she couldn't let it overpower her. Bringing a hand to the nape of Laura's neck, she pulled her in for a soft, passionate kiss. A gift more for herself than Laura. They separated, both smiling.  
"Go on. He's waiting for you." Carmilla motioned to the door.  
"THERE'S MY GIRL!" Sherman burst through the door, picking his daughter up in his big bear arms and swimming her like a rag doll, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELLIE!"  
Carmilla chuckled under her breath. It was rare that Sherman ever called Laura "Ellie". He had to be extremely excited to do so. Generally, he only did it on her birthday at least once. And, every time, he would take Laura into his arms and shake her around until she giggled like she did when she was a kid. Carmilla would be lying if she said that this wasn't one of the reasons she brought Laura home. She couldn't miss that.  
Bob was right behind Sherman, ready to step past the threshold to come outside when his head connected with the door frame. Carmilla was the only one to notice since Sherman was too busy choking Laura out in his death grip. Bob cursed under his breath, smirking at Carmilla, who was dying quietly.  
"Hey, Troublemaker." He rubbed his temple, wincing slightly.  
"Gotta be careful there, Big Guy. You'll knock the whole house down." Carmilla connected her fist with his.  
"I can't believe you're 18! Where have the years gone?" Sherman finally placed Laura back on her feet. She stumbled but didn't fall. Carmilla was impressed.  
"Happy birthday, kid." Bob pulled an envelope out of his back pocket.  
Laura hugged him with a childish squeal before bouncing around as she opened it. Pulling the card from the white containment. She began to open the card when something fell from inside and onto the porch. Picking it up, Laura gasped.  
"200 BUCKS! Bob, no way!" She tried to give it back to him, "That's graduation money! I can't accept it!"  
Sherman nearly choked on air. He didn't even give Laura that much money! Who gives an 18-year-old $200 for a birthday? Normal parents? Neither of them were normal anything! Pff. Sherman figured he could do more for his daughter with $200 rather than have her spend it on her emergency cookie stash. Nevertheless, he was glad Bob was kind enough to give Laura such an... expensive gift.  
"Then save it. You never know when a package of cookies could come in handy. I won't take it back, honey; so, you may as well just say 'thank you'. You're welcome." Bob gave Laura another gentle squeeze.  
Laura didn’t really know what she was going to do with so much money; or, how she could even thank Bob for so much money. The man basically just basically bought her cookie supply for the next month. Her father probably didn't like Bob feeding her cookie habit; but he'd done it for years. So, what could he say? Who needs to waste money on salad when you could invest in various types of cookie dough goodness? Logic.  
"Come on, inside. Breakfast is gonna get cold. We worked our keisters off making that smorgasbord for you." Sherman motioned for Laura to follow him into the house, "Right, babe?"  
Bob gave Sherman a look, a little concerned by the word choice, "Uh...sure, hon. We worked our keisters? How did I end up dating you again?"  
"You wrote 'Will you go on a date with me?' in icing on a donut and you gave it to him." Laura deadpanned.  
"And, once you realized who you were dealing with was not a 16-year-old high school student and rather a grown ass man, you refused to let me leave the station until I agreed to home dinner with you." Sherman peeked his head past Laura's shoulder and back outside.  
"It was childish and yet you still agreed. What does that make you?" Bob adjusted the loose strand of hair dangling from his bun and against his forehead.  
"A grown-ass man-child." Sherman winked before heading back for the kitchen with a hysterical Laura following suit.  
Carmilla scoffed at Bob, humored by his advances towards Sherman. Now she knew that both her big guys were dorks. "Nice game of cat and mouse there, Bobby. You really know how to win them over."  
"Oh? You think you can do better?" He grinned. He enjoyed his conversations with Carmilla. The dynamic they'd had from the very beginning was always challenging. Lucky for Bob it was only verbal banter. If he challenged Carmilla to something real, he'd lose. So, he played it smart and said tried nothing.  
"I stalked her for her entire life after she caught me. I think I did do better. Stalkee became stalker and won, Bobby Boy." She gave a sassy wink with her reply.  
"Mm-hm. Sure, Karnstein." He pulled a 2nd envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Carm, "What I said to her goes double for you."  
"It's not my birthday. Why are you-"  
"It's hers. Make it special. I know you have a plan. It's you. Plan it...or keep it up. Whatever. Just be you." Bob jabbed at her shoulder before going to join Sherman for breakfast before they headed to the station.  
Carmilla went to her car, not planning to stay for breakfast from the start. She had somewhere to be. Cranking up, she sacrificed a few seconds opening the envelope to see if this was a joke. It wasn't.  
Well, this birthday just got a lot more interesting.


	25. Surprise

Laura checked her phone again. She'd spent 15 minutes in the parking lot waiting for Carmilla to arrive. Her father had dropped her off thinking the dark-haired girl would be waiting, but Laura was alone. She'd even worn a beautiful white-lace dress and done her hair with subtle braids in celebration of her birthday- and to impress Carmilla. Laura couldn't remember if she'd ever done this when they were friends. Maybe so. Were they ever really just friends at all? Maybe not.  
"Happy birthday, Frosh!" Lafontaine pulled Laura in for a tight hug.  
"Happy birthday, Laura. Here's a gift from Lafontaine and I." Perry joined the hug with a gentler touch. She handed the white box to Laura, taking a step back. Perry loved birthdays. It was one of the perfect moments to bake something for someone else.  
Laura thanked her friends, taking them in as they pulled away. Both were matching. Black skinny jeans- Perry in a blue shirt, Laf in yellow- and matching black shoes. Perry was in boots and Laf in converse (You're welcome, babe.)  
They were cute outfits, just not how these two dressed. Often rarely did they dress alike unless it was a special occasion. So, what were these two up to?  
"Uh...Nice outfits guys. What's going on?" Laura asked. Perry and Laf looked at one another, shrugged, and waited for Laura to open her gift. Rolling her eyes, Laura pulled at the satin bow, "You two, I swear..."  
Removing the top, Laura squealed. Perry had baked her chocolate chip cookie birthday brownies. She'd been trying every year to give Laura a different concoction. Last year's red velvet rainbow sprinkles cupcakes were a thing to beat. And boy did she just deliver.  
"Perry, these look delicious! Thank you!" Laura took her eyes off the chocolate squares to notice a card. Grabbing it, she handed her brownies to Laf to hold. Opening it, she moved her head in time to dodge fireworks shooting out, spelling Happy birthday, Laura!  
"After the initial opening, it's a hologram." Laf took pride in their creation.  
"Thank you, Laf! I love it! How'd you-"  
"Gotta go! See you later, Laur." Laf shoved the brownies back to Laura before grabbing Perry and running into the school.  
"...What in the name of Skrillex."   
.........  
Laura was starting to get worried. She hadn't seen Carmilla since she disappeared before breakfast. She hadn't returned any of Laura's calls or replied to any of her texts. It was after school and still no sign of Carmilla; and, Laura had already eaten all her brownies. She usually told Laura in some way that she wasn't going to be there. Once, Carmilla spray-painted "Sorry, Cutie" on Laura's locker. Luckily, Lafontaine had paint remover...weirdly, Lafontaine had paint remover. But, Carmilla never missed school on Laura's birthday. Ever.  
Laura leaned against her locker, texting away on her phone for the 50th time since 5th period. Perry was sure Carmilla was fine. Laf laughed at her for being such a frosh. Sherman was busy eating donuts with Bob but offered to threaten Carmilla with bear spray. Bob told Laura not to worry. Tumblr offered to hire secret agents. Instagram thought the 'Missing Person' photo of Carmilla was hot and nobody would give that back. Twitter obsessed over Carmilla's jawline. And Carmilla still wasn't replying!  
"ARGH!" Laura banged her head against her locker, attracting attention from others around her.  
"Hey. Careful. I like that head."  
Laura turned to tell whoever that was that they could drink Skele-Gro but paused once she saw their face. Dressed in a white button down, black skinny jeans, and suspenders stood Carmilla Karnstein.  
"Carm, where have you been?" She asked. She was curious as to why the girl had spent the day away, but Carmilla's outfit was a bit distracting. Laura's question probably didn't even sound like a question.  
"Hey there, Cupcake. Miss me?" Carmilla smiled, brighter than the white in her shirt. If Laura knew where she'd been, it would spoil all her fun. The photos Lafontaine had sent her of Laura's faces throughout the day were adorable. And when she says, 'Laura's face', she means Laura's face. Laf wouldn't give Carmilla any leverage into what her creampuff was wearing, having a little fun of their own- even with Carmilla threatening to rip them out of their suspenders. And Carmilla could see why.  
Laura looked stunning. Her dress was perfect. It fit Laura's frame beautifully. White was a good color on her. The braid in her hair was so undeniably Laura. How the rest of her hair draped her shoulders. How her light brown eyes and tan skin mixed so well with the lacy fabric. Carmilla could paint that image in her mind forever. She already was. But what she wouldn't give to have it on canvas. Or a photo. Anything physical to hold this moment forever. Because she had to end it. Tearing her eyes away from the angelic image, she began to saunter away.  
"Yeah, I-. You were gone all day and-. Carm, where are you going?" Laura frowned, confused. The day was one big ball of confusion.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Carmilla laughed huskily, speeding up until she was several more paces ahead.  
Come on, Journal Junkie. Take the bait.  
It didn't take long for Carmilla to increase speed again, now in a brisk run. Laura had started after her. She rushed into the cafeteria. She only had so much time.  
Laura ran after Carm, still confused- and now, irritated that she was dodging fellow students in her chase. Nearing the cafeteria door, she couldn't understand what would make Carmilla run. To the cafeteria of all places. But, to run at all wasn't like her. Bursting through the doors, Laura gasped- more out of shock than lack of breath, though that could be a thing.  
"Surprise." Carmilla beamed down at her. She was standing in the middle of the cafeteria on a table. Students were just sitting there like nothing was happening. It didn't help clear anything up.  
"What is going on?" Laura inched further in, "And, please, keep it all in one setting."  
Carmilla shook her head, chuckling. At least she'd gotten Laura's attention. But she needed more, "This is yours, Laura."  
"What? I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the blood pounding in my ears."  
Carmilla's head fell back with laughter, "Oh, this is gonna be fun. Now!"  
Right away, a loud pop rang out and confetti and balloons poured from the ceiling. Laura nearly jumped out of her skin before realizing what had happened. Automatically, blush filled her cheeks.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAURA!" Everyone in the cafeteria cheered.  
Laf and Perry were dancing like idiots in the corner -next to a video camera- and people all over the room were throwing confetti and balloons everywhere. And Carmilla was just standing there watching Laura with eyes filed with joy. All too quickly, Laura was bombarded in a ginger hug.  
"How did you get all these people to-"  
"Perry baked the entire school cookies." Laf laughed.  
"You didn't spike them, did you?" Laura paused.  
"Laura, no! Food tames everyone! Happy birthday!" Her best friends ran off to get footage of the outbreak.  
When Laura turned again, Carmilla held a single rose in her hand. Her eyes were genuine and passionate. Her body language was determined and brave. Climbing down from the table, Carmilla bent down to one knee. The room fell silent.  
WHAT IS SHE DOING? I CAN'T-! SHE SHOULDN'T-! MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL US!  
"You know I hate attention." Carm smirked playfully, "Laura Eileen Hollis! Will you go out with me? Tonight?"  
Laura blinked tears out of her eyes. She couldn't understand why Carmilla would do this. She hated to be the center of attention nearly as much as she hated Silas High. Yet, she put herself at the center of Silas. Vulnerable. Open. On bended knee. Waiting for Laura's response.  
Laura seemed to be Carmilla's only focus. She cared that everybody was staring at her, quietly waiting for Laura to talk just as much as Carmilla was. Oh, she cared. But she cared more about giving Laura something she deserved: acknowledgement.  
Ever since Ell and Laura's altercation, Carmilla couldn't stop thinking that it could've been avoided. The rumor that both Laura and Carmilla were unavailable was always just that, a rumor. Carmilla should've made it known once they actually became more than just the lunchroom gossip of the day that Laura belonged to her. Nothing had changed publicly between them. It gave Ell the chance to attack Laura. It gave anyone a chance to approach Laura. Even Danny. Instead of bringing what they had to light, she let it remain a secret. A rumor. That changed today. Laura deserved to be marveled. To be recognized. Even if Carmilla hated all eyes on her. She had to do this. And she'd be damned if she'd ever let it be anybody else.  
"You're asking me on a date." Laura's fingers were trembling.  
"I am."  
"In public."  
"Really? I forgot we weren't the only two here." Carm smirked again.  
"Are you serious?"  
"I've never been more serious, Cupcake."  
"Oh, Hermione..."  
Carmilla wasn't sure how long it was going to take for Laura to actually respond. If she kept crying, Carmilla would be there until Laura's 19th birthday.  
18 years of talking my head off and you choose now to clam up?  
"Cupcake, the rose is wilting." Carmilla chuckled, "What do you say, Laura?"  
Her voice cracked as she replied, "I think I'd like that very much."  
Finally rising to her feet, Carmilla pulled Laura against her chest as the crowd around them cheered. She wiped tears from Laura's face and placed the rose in her hand. And, finally, she pressed her lips to Laura's, holding her world in her hands. Everyone around them exclaimed and flung confetti in their direction. Perry and Laf were still filming. Perry now in tears, Laf proud Carmilla finally did it.  
"We're going to remember this forever." Perry wrapped herself around Laf, feeling overwhelmed with joy.   
"Yup. Got it all on camera." Laf smiled, leaning into Perry's embrace, "Those guys are dorks."


	26. Make A Wish

She adjusted her make-up for the fifth time. It wasn't much, just basic mascara and chapstick. So, why was it giving her such a hard time?  
Gah!  
She'd changed from earlier, opting for a subtler look. Now she was sporting a pair of white skinny jeans with a white, sheer, fitting, yet flowy, button top tucked slightly in the front of her jeans. Her hair hung in free curls dangling along the side of her face. Now she was ready. Though, she was very nervous.  
This was their first date together. It wasn't like an average day of eating takeout and watching Netflix. It was a bonafide, organized date! Her stomach was queasy as the time grew closer. Maybe she couldn't do this. Two knocks pulled her out of her thoughts before her father and Bob came strolling in.  
"Here are your keys, Sweetheart. You left them in the cookie jar again." Bob placed the keys in Laura's hand.  
"You'd think she'd learn to stop sticking her hand in there before putting stuff down after she dropped her toothbrush in it and ended up with a Colgate mint cookie." Sherman sighed.  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny dad." Laura rolled her eyes. "I better go. I don't want to be late."  
"My little girl, going on a date with Carmilla Karnstein..." Sherman sighed again, this time in approval. "About damn time."  
Giggling, kissing her guys goodbye, Laura left for Carmilla's apartment. It didn't take her 20 minutes to get there, plenty of time to jam out and cool her thoughts. Before she knew it, she was up the stairs and at the door with a platter of cookies in hand. She didn't even get the chance to knock before the door swung open.  
Carmilla smiled at the blonde standing before her, until she noticed what Laura was wearing. Her mouth dropped open slightly for a brief second before she collected herself. Now she was sporting an arched eyebrow and a tiny smirk. Laura looked beautiful, still just as radiant and angelic as earlier in school. And, if she concentrated a little, she could see Laura's abs through her top.  
This just got much more difficult.  
"Um...Carm? Are you okay?" Laura offered a small smile.  
Carmilla smiled again, "Never better, Cupcake. Come on in."  
Laura stepped into the cool space filled with a delicious aroma. She couldn't make out what it was, but it smelled heavenly.  
Good thing I brought my appetite.  
"I brought homemade chocolate chip cookies. You know, just in case." Laura gave Carmilla the tray. Her father thought it would be a nice gesture, which is why he made them and not Laura.  
"Thanks, Cupcake." Carm set it on the counter in the kitchen and returned to where Laura stood. "I'd offer to take your jacket, but you're not wearing one."  
Laura grinned mischievously, seeing the twitch in Carmilla's eyes. "Carmilla Karnstein, are you nervous?"  
"No." A rapid- fire answer.  
Laura chuckled.  
"Come on before you get cocky." Carmilla went into her kitchen again.  
Too late.  
Laura breathed in deep as the scents grew stronger as she followed behind. The stove was topped with boiling pots. There were two empty wine glasses on the counter next to the platter of cookies and salad preparations. Now that she looked around, there were candles everywhere. Soft piano played in the background. On the television in the living room a fireplace crackled and danced in a gentle rhythm. Carmilla had truly worked hard creating an ambiance. And not just that...  
Carmilla was not in her pitch black, skintight, ever-loved corset tonight. Laura was partially saddened by this, but Carmilla made up for it. She was wearing her signature leather pants, a beautiful sheer red blouse that contrast against her pale skin, and her hair perfectly curled and bouncing when she moved, almost like water. Laura was expecting Carmilla to be wearing heels with this jaw-dropping ensemble, but she wasn't. Carmilla wasn't wearing shoes at all. Laura was met with black painted toes on pale skin. She was not mad about this.  
"Wow, Carm. You look...beautiful." If she could just keep her eyes off Carmilla's very impressive low-cut blouse, Laura was sure she'd survive the night just fine. If.  
Carmilla smirked, glad both had the same idea to tease the other as much as possible. Carmilla was impressed, though she shouldn't have expected any less. Laura Hollis was far more dangerous than she looked. Even though they were too afraid to engage in anything far more X rated than PG-13, neither of them were afraid to cause temptation. Especially Laura. It was like a lion and a gazelle, and the lion was the prey. And, boy did the gazelle attack.   
"Thanks, Cupcake. You look gorgeous yourself. More than actually." She replied, winking before she focused on the pots, putting a spoon to her lips several time before nodding in satisfaction and turning everything down to a simmer. "I hope you're hungry."  
"Very. What are we having?" Laura asked, finding it easier to hear her growling stomach over her beating heart.  
"Grilled chicken breast with balsamic-cranberry sauce, sweet yellow rice, and sweet rolls made from scratch. In case you don't prefer the chicken breast, I also made meatballs...also from scratch. If you don't want rice, there's a chicken penne pasta in the oven. And-"  
"Carmilla, how much did you cook?" Laura gasped with a gentle laugh.  
"Um...not much. Enough to give you options." Carmilla shrugged. It actually wasn't true. She'd probably made far too much. Will would love to relieve her of any leftovers. "Sometimes you have an aversion to certain sauces. Balsamic isn't always your preference. You like it in waves. I didn't want to risk it."  
.... Laura didn't know want to say to that. She hadn't even thought about that. She was just concerned that Carmilla had worked herself so hard. Carmilla had been her best friend for so many years, but never had she surprised Laura as much as she had the past few months. Not to mention the way she surprised her tonight.  
"How about we ignore my uncharacteristically lengthy amount of hard work and you help me out by making the salad while I set the...living room." Carmilla suggested, grabbing the empty glasses and leaving the kitchen hastily.  
Laura shrugged, beginning without question. Tearing at the lettuce, she let herself be taken away with the music. She was barely present as she washed it with the rest of the chopped vegetables. Placing everything in a big wooden bowl, her fingers mixed it all together. The sounds surrounding her made her feel light, barely attached to gravity anymore. It was obvious that all she was thinking about was the raven-haired girl with whom she felt the same.  
Soft, gentle fingers ran along both her arms, warm breath tickled the back of her neck, and a body pressed against her own. The music no longer took her out of the present. Something else pulled her in.  
"You still in there, Cupcake?" A raspy, husky voice whispered in her ear.  
"Mmhm." Laura nodded, stopping her fingers mid-mix.  
"Mmhm? Are you sure?" Carmilla smirked against her hair.  
"Yes. I'm here." Laura whispered.  
"In that case," Carm grinned, fingers stopping, "Let's eat."  
Rapidly collecting herself, Laura grabbed the salad bowl and followed the leather pants- I mean, Carmilla- out to the living room. Carmilla prepared the table with candles, a bouquet of white roses (hehe) and a bottle of something fizzy. They were eating with actual silverware instead of plastic. How classy. Carmilla had even brought the couch a few inches closer so Laura would be able to reach her plate. Next to the couch was a cart with all the food placed on top. How did Carmilla do all of this without Laura noticing? Was she that deep in her thoughts?  
"Carm, did you rob an Olive Garden?" Laura motioned to the cart as she sat down.  
"Is it too much?" Carmilla grabbed the salad from her hands, placing a small portion on each plate before replacing the bowl with another dish. "It just seemed convenient. I didn't think you'd actually want to go to some expensive restaurant, and I didn't want our first date to be so public, so-"  
"So, you bought a bunch of food and stole a cart to impress me with your cooking skills?" Laura's mouth watered as new foods found their ways to her plate.  
"Don't be ridiculous," Carmilla scoffed, a chuckle behind it as she took her place next to Laura. In one swift motion, she popped the cork off the bottle, grabbing a glass. "I bought that cart."  
"I guess I should just be surprised that you went shopping." She replied.  
"Amazon has a wonderful shipping service."  
The bubbles danced with the flame of the candle against the clear barrier. Seriously what is that?  
"What's that we're drinking? It doesn't look like butter beer. Just looks like beer."  
Carmilla gave Laura a mischievous grin, putting her own drink to her lips. "I didn't take you much for a drinker, Hollis."  
Her nose scrunched up and she stuck out her tongue. "I'm not. I just want to be sure I leave this date the same way I came into it."  
"Oh, you won't. That's a promise." Carmilla snickered, grabbing a fork. "You'll be a lot redder in the face. Hopeful maybe. Dig in, Cutie. Tell me what you think."  
I wonder if I should tell her that it's just sparkling apple juice...  
Mumbling in frustration, Laura cut a piece of her chicken breast and scooped up some of the rice. A moan escaped her lips, sending a tingle through Carmilla's body. She smirked at the younger girl, enjoying her reaction. Every mouthful came with another moan, each one as sensual as the last. It was driving Carmilla crazy. Not because she was trying not to push Laura against the couch and capture those sounds in her mouth, even though it's true. But because she was glad she'd done a good job, and this was her praise.  
"I take it you're enjoying it?" She chuckled, boosting her ego just a little more.  
"How could you keep this from me? All those nights you spent complaining about helping, you could've been doing this!" Laura placed another bite in her mouth, groaning louder and falling back into the couch, "I'm totally stroking your ego right now."  
Carmilla chose not to comment, laughing and continuing her meal instead. They did spend quite a few minutes laughing at Laura's reactions to the food until both were too into their own plates to hold a conversation. Talking is an important part of a date, but there was still plenty of time for that. Besides, Carmilla and Laura already knew all about each other. Though, if Laura kept scarfing down her food the way she was, there would be less talking and more CPR. This was her second helping.   
"Are you planning on breathing sometime soon?" Carmilla poured herself another drink. She'd experienced Laura's appetite her entire life, but that doesn't mean it's any less adorable now than it always has been; especially since Laura didn't answer her because she was too busy burying her head in balsamic sauce. "Alright, Cutie. Maybe we should just move on to dessert."  
"Whoo! Bring on the cookies!" Laura bounced in her seat like a child as Carmilla pulled the plates from the table and to the kitchen to wash later. And by 'wash' she means ’place in the dishwasher later'.  
Carmilla came back in, leaning against the cart. "So, I guess I didn't need to bake that cake then."  
"There's cake?" Laura squeaked.   
"No. Good thing I didn't need to bake one. You're already losing your shit, Cutie. If I give you sugar, you're a rocket to the moon, and I much prefer you on Earth." Carmilla grabbed the cookie platter, placing it on the table and taking one before plopping back on the couch and biting into it.  
"Oh my-. This is unattractive, isn't it? I'm probably the worst date ever." Laura pouted, embarrassed at her childish behavior. That didn't stop her from snatching a cookie from the tray, biting it in half.  
"Is it attractive? No. You're attractive. That is just damn adorable. It's not like I haven't spent years exposed to it or anything." Carm smiled, because it was true. And it made Laura blush. "You're being yourself. That's kind of the point of me asking you on a date. For you. So, no, you're not a bad date; and you're definitely not the worst. If I wanted to go on a date with someone who pretended to be something they weren't, I would just date Elleana. Now that would be the worst date ever."  
Laura smiled brightly, almost forgetting the cookie in her hand. Almost. Ell was beautiful, but her jealousy and her attitude made her hard to look at. Lucky for Laura Carmilla didn't choose her. Why didn't she? Because of her? Why did Carmilla want Laura anyway? Rather, how did she know?  
"If I'm being honest, I thought you really liked her-."  
"Trust me, Cutie, it was a brief like. She was more of an annoying distraction than anything else." Carmilla quickly reassured.  
"-But when you say you chose me for me, it makes me curious. When did you know that you liked me...loved me?" Laura huffed at Carmilla with a playful roll of her eyes for interrupting her.  
At this, Carmilla had to smile. She knew this answer. She'd known for years. She could never forget it. Something changed in Carmilla that day from like to love that stuck.  
"We were 9 and 10, riding our bikes down Cedar Hill. We used to go down there every once in a while, so you could go to Mrs. Dabney's Bunny Sanctuary to feed the bunnies. It was the only place you loved more than the puppy adoption center on Pillar Avenue. I always went with you to both even though I liked the bunny sanctuary better because they were much quieter than those damn puppies. How did you expect a girl to read with all that racket?"  
"There was this kid that volunteered at the sanctuary sometimes, only as a punishment for not listening to his mother. Henry Malcovah. You were so afraid of him that I'd have to drag you to Mrs. Dabney's sometimes. That day it took me 3 rows of cookies and a jump rope tied from my bike to yours to get you down there. I had to push your tiny ass through the gate you were so scared! I shouldn't have to work that hard."  
Laura wanted to sink into the couch and disappear like a stray cheeto. She didn't remember this part of the story, but she did remember the day. Hearing how easily frightened she was made her glad she wasn't so afraid of people anymore. It was embarrassing to remember. Yet, she kept listening. Waiting.  
"You were alright once you were covered in bunny tails and tickled with whiskers. I was trying to read while you threw carrots and lettuce everywhere like a lunatic. We sat there for two hours before you decided you wanted to ride down to Cherry Lake further down Mrs. Dabney's land. As soon as we'd made it and found a decent spot to circle around, Henry Malcovah showed up."  
Carmilla's eyes softened, watching the flickering flame of a candle as she told her story.  
"You froze, just petrified by that kid. He wouldn't stop picking at you. Pulling your hair. Calling you names. He even pulled your cookies out of your basket and crushed them, stomped them to the ground. You started crying these silent, pain-filled tears. I don't know why it took me so long to say something. I'm guessing because I was waiting for you to stand up for yourself. The guy had just destroyed the most important thing to you! But you just cried. So, I stepped in. I told him to leave you alone, back off. Henry Malcovah wasn't my favorite guy either, but he'd never done anything to me even when I'd defended you, until then. He laughed, told me to fuck off, and he called me an orphan before he pushed me- and my bike- into the lake."  
"And you, pigtails and all, got off your bike and wiped the tears from your eyes, scrunched up your nose and punched Henry Malcovah in the nose like frickin' Hermione! And you told me 'At least she's nice! You're just a mean bully! Carmilla's my best friend and you don't get to hurt her! Nobody gets to hurt her! Because she has me!' I'll give it to you, Cupcake, for a 9-year-old you were pretty bad ass. He ran off all bloody-nosed, crying for his mom. It would've been hilarious if I wasn't looking at you."  
"You pulled me out of the water like I was drowning, and you sat me down in the grass. And then you dragged my bike out of the lake all by yourself. You were tiny, Hollis. That was a feat...I felt something change in the way I looked at you then. Nobody had ever stood up for me before. Before then, you never had a reason to. And when you did, I saw you as a part of my life that I'd never considered before. I was 10. I was a crappy asshole of a child, you know that. I was kind to only you. But, just kind. That day changed me. I gave myself to you more. Even when you didn't expect me to."  
"I liked you before. I didn't understand how something so bubbly could make me feel...like more. I just called it a tiny crush and let it sit and hid it away. Knowing that you were willing to face anything and anyone to protect me- especially with what I'd been dealing with as far as my mother- made me love you more than just a friend. Even though I still came across as an asshole to everyone else, I became a better person because of you. You make me better. Even now."   
At this point, Carmilla's heart is fluttering, her hands are shaking, and her smile is never-ending. Laura is crying. Joy, wonder, passion, not enough to explain what she was feeling. She remembered. When she'd punched Henry, she was protecting Carm. For the first time ever, she felt the urge to keep her safe.  
"You are making it so hard not to kiss you right now." Laura's voice cracked as she spoke. Her fingers itched to be entangled in those gorgeous black locks. She just wanted to be engulfed in everything Carmilla.  
"You know, kissing on the first date is pretty daring, Cutie. How do you know I'm worthy of such a prize?" Carmilla bit her bottom lip, trying not to draw blood. She was doing her best to behave tonight- at least not make Laura dessert. She wanted to be respectful. A gentlewoman. Laura ruined that idea the second she arrived. "You don't know for sure if I've earned a second date."  
"You've earned a second date, third date, tenth date! Just kiss me already." Laura couldn't bear it any longer. She crawled across the space separating them. Straddling Carmilla's hips like they were her life support, Laura curled her fingers into Carmilla's hair, crushing their lips together in desperation.  
Gentle flew out the window like a caged bird set free, and that's exactly how Laura felt. She let herself lock up her desires all night, wanting to touch, to feel, to caress. She was finally able to let go, to hold Carmilla as close as she wanted. It felt amazing. Carmilla felt amazing.  
"Mmm. Cupcake. Hold on a second." Carmilla fought all her urges to see where this led, pushing Laura back a few inches. "I have to do something first."  
Laura whined, frustration setting in deep. A heat had settled soundly in the pit of her stomach and her lips tingled with want. All Laura wanted was to kiss Carmilla for as long as her breath would let her. Was that too much to ask?  
"Can't it wait? My lips are all tingly!"   
Carmilla moved to get up, laughing at Laura's attempt to stay upright before rolling back onto the sofa. "No, Cutie. It can't wait. It'll only take me a minute. Stay here."  
"Ugh!" Laura pouted as she watched Carmilla jog to the kitchen. "Well, make it quick! I wore Chapstick!"  
Carmilla cackled, grabbing the surprise, setting it up as quietly as she could. "Okay. Come in."  
Laura sighed, trudging in. She stopped abruptly. Her eyelids fluttered. Why? Even she had no idea. All she knew was that Carmilla Karnstein was a frigging wizard.  
"You lied to me." She blushed.  
Carmilla's smile was shy. "Kind of. Do you like it?"  
"I love it."  
Sitting on the countertop was a beautiful cake. It was a small cake, big enough for two. Hermione was pointing her wand up into the air, spelling Wingaydium Lauriosa in Hufflepuff colors with a flame-lit candle protruding from the wand. At the bottom was Carmilla's perfect signature in black frosting with a red heart. It was so cheesy and adorable, so much of Laura. She could've cried again.  
Carmilla was proud of her creation. It took her three destroyed cakes and two hours of Skype coaching with Perry and Sherman to get it right. Nothing was taken lightly. If she screwed up Hermione Granger, Laura would be her own personal dementor. Not even a dementor. More like Delores Umbridge. She had the height to pull it off.  
"Are you going to blow out the candle, Cutie?" Carmilla asked, softly nudging the cake forward.  
Laura squeaked, scurrying forward. She closed her eyes to make a wish. Though, what more could she ask for than this? Before she made her wish, Laura her eyes again.  
"You did take pictures, right?"  
Carmilla's shoulders slouched, her eyes filled with humor. "You are such a millennial."  
Of course, she'd taken pictures. Multiple. She knew Laura wouldn't be able to resist showing off the Harry Potter chocolate fest on her Instagram. If she was being honest, she kind of wanted her to. She worked her ass off all day making this. She skipped school to make this.  
Pffff! Like I needed an excuse.  
Laura finally took a deep breath and blew out the candle. Carmilla disposed of its remains, not bothering to ask what Laura wished for-Laura would never say it anyway. They both agreed that the eating of the cake could wait until tomorrow. Cookies were enough.  
"Can I please kiss you now?" Laura asked, a tiny pout on the corner of her lips.  
Carmilla shook her head at the tiny girl. This was amusing. Laura's impatience was always hilarious. "Not yet. I have one more trick up my sleeve."  
"UGH!"  
Carmilla led Laura to the bedroom, sat on the bed, and instructed her to close her eyes. What she was about to do was so nerve-wracking, and definitely cliché. But she couldn't back out now.  
"What are you doing?" Laura pouted deeper than before as she felt something cover her eyes. How long would this take?  
"It's called a surprise, Laura. I can't tell you." Carmilla replied from somewhere in close proximity.  
"Can I at least get a hint?"  
Something soft landed in her lap. She picked it up, trying to guess what it was by tracing it with her fingers.   
"What is this?" She frowned still confused.  
"Your surprise." Carmilla replied.  
"So, I can look now?" Laura reached to take whatever this was off her face.  
"No! Not yet! Just stay still! I'll be right back."  
And now she was alone. Being in an empty room alone in darkness was not how she was planning on spending her date. She would rather put her chapstick to good use.  
"Are you ready?" Carmilla's voice spooked her. How was she so quiet?  
"I was ready before you blindfolded me! Come on! I wanna kiss you!"   
Carmilla scoffed. "Yeah, I heard. You can take that off now."  
Carmilla was nervous. This could go one of two ways. Hopefully the odds were in her favor.  
Laura pulled the fabric over her head. Blinking several times, she got her bearings. The first thing she noticed was that she was holding Carmilla's top. The next thing she noticed made her forget it entirely.  
Standing a few feet away was Carmilla. Not just Carmilla. A nearly naked Carmilla. Hanging around her neck was a silk Slytherin necktie. Her boobs were covered with a satin Slytherin green bow and she was wearing Slytherin boy shorts. And, as if that wasn't enough, she was in knee high Slytherin socks, white with green stripes around the tops. Laura was practically drooling. This was the most dangerous thing her little Hufflepuff heart had ever encountered.   
"H-h-h-" She couldn't even form words.  
"Yeah...Did I never tell you I was a secret Slytherin?" Carmilla grinned, still a little shy about this. She played it off as best she could.  
She waited for Laura to try to say something, but obviously that wasn't happening. So, she just continued, sauntering forward.  
"We agreed that sex was off the table for now, but we never discussed this; so, technically I'm not breaking any rules." Her voice was as smooth as the bow around her chest. Her qualms weren't as severe as before. "So, do you want to unwrap your present, Laura?"  
If Laura was able to squeak, she would have. Forget a heat in her chest, her entire body was on fire! Carmilla was beckoning to her, eyes dark in lust and temptation. Laura's hands were shaking, longing to reach out and discover what was underneath the green bow. Some of her most secret of dreams could possibly come true with just one gentle tug. If only she could girl the hell up and do it already.  
It's not sex, Laura. It's just Carm being a tease, like always. A very naked, very green tease...  
As if Carmilla read her mind, felt her fears, took them into her own hands. A steady grip on one of Laura's hands, reassuring her with an equally steady gaze, Carmilla placed the hand on her shoulder. Keeping the touch as feather light as she could, she slid Laura's hand down her own chest to the loose end of the bow. Holding it in Laura's grip, she let go.   
Forcing down the urge to flee, Laura tugged at the satin, watching the bow grow smaller and smaller until it was no more than a loop. After one final tug, the green tie fell silently to the floor, leaving Carmilla exposed. Laura actually stopped breathing, entranced by what she was seeing. Her mouth curved in what seemed to be a permanent 'O'. She didn't know what to do, what she should do. All she knew was that she appreciated what was being given to her.  
"For fuck's sake, Laura. Kiss me, please." Carmilla whispered hungrily, pushing Laura flat against the mattress.  
All of this made her nervous. She was showing Laura the pieces of herself that no one had ever known. She didn't expect anything from Laura in return. And she definitely didn't expect Laura's eyes to dilate the way they did, but it let her know that the view was well enjoyed. It's all she was offering. It was up to Laura to ask for more.  
She placed kisses on every piece of visible skin as she could. Laura's collarbone, her chest, her neck. Finally, she crushed her lips against Laura's, nipping the bottom and pulling gently. The noise that came out of Laura's mouth was music to Carmilla's ears, she wanted to hear it again and again. Her hips involuntarily rolled against Laura's with each passing second. She felt fingers stroke her side as Laura's hand slid to a halt just below her breast. She leaned up, surprised.  
"Is-is this okay? Can I...?" Laura asked, too afraid to take the initiative. Not wanting to cross a line.  
Carmilla nodded, not moving. She'd imagined this moment for so long, she didn't want to ruin it by spooking Laura. So, she sat there, breathing heavily as the hand inched upward. Her back arched as Laura made contact. She pressed her lips back to Laura's, moaning into her mouth.  
Wrapping a leg around Carmilla's, Laura rolled over on top, their lips never separating. Her hand had a mind of its own, almost like this was second nature. Carmilla's own hands were fondling with Laura's shirt, making quick work of getting rid of it. Cold fingers scratched at Laura's sides, making her shudder. Carmilla's hands caressed her back, resting at the clasp of her bra. She paused and just looked at Laura. She needed to be sure.  
"Please?" Laura whispered, begging. She wasn't sure how far this would go, but she wasn't ready for it to stop.  
The straps hung loosely against her shoulders as she heard the clasp release. As the straps slipped off her arms, Laura heard Carmilla gasp. Her breathing was short and quick as she took Laura in. Carmilla's imagination didn't do Laura justice.  
"You are so beautiful." She murmured.  
They became waves again, crashing into one another with equal force. Skin to skin, they battled for dominance, neither able to successfully dominate the other. Carmilla, craving this for so long, pressed her lips to Laura's chest, using one hand to tease the other breast. The other kept Laura in place as she squirmed under Carmilla's touch. The skin hardened as Carmilla's teeth raked against it. Laura could feel herself growing more needy. The sensation was too much to contain. She needed Carmilla. Badly.  
"Carmilla...please?" She begged, barely able to keep her eyes open anymore.  
There was no need to explain. Carmilla knew. She shared the feeling. Craved the touch of her partner. Soon. She was unsure of how much more she could handle.  
She stopped her antics, looking Laura in the eye. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'm sure. Carmilla, please?" Laura nodded vigorously. "I need you."   
Carmilla nodded in response, ten times more nervous. Her pulse was racing as she moved to stand, afraid her legs wouldn't hold her.  
"Lay down, Cupcake." She instructed.  
Fuck. This is really happening.  
Laura did as she was told, lying flat on her back against the pillows at the head of Carmilla's bed. How many times had she dreamed about this night? How many nights did she spend imaging what she would do? How many cold showers? How many sleepless nights because this was all she dreamed about? How many? None of it prepared her for this. This, the real thing was nothing for a dream to prepare for.  
"Wait!" She grabbed Carmilla's wrist, a thought crossing her mind. "Are you sure?"  
Carmilla looked down in admiration at her girl, swinging a leg across and resting herself on her hands, towering just inches above Laura's body. "I'm sure."  
"Carm?" Tears pricked at her eyes.  
"Yeah?" Carmilla's forehead creased with worry. If Laura wasn't ready, she'd stop. No way would she go through with it.  
"I love you." Laura sniffled.  
Carmilla kissed the tip of Laura's nose, "I love you too, Laura."  
Hands tangling together, they took a dive into uncharted waters.  
And discovered how great it felt to swim.


	27. Epilogue

*Senior Year. Christmas Break. *  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"What happened to the brave Laura Hollis? Mattie won't bite. She may scratch though." Carmilla chuckled, pulling Laura through the door of the restaurant her older sister insisted on since she hadn't seen Carmilla in a while. She was busy with running her business and their mother's trial. She had no time to visit. Luckily, she was able to give herself a break for the holidays.  
"Oh, that's comforting considering the last time I saw your sister she wanted to rip out my throat for-"  
"Calling me a mail lady? Yes, I remember, dear Laura. If you've kept Carmilla happy, all is forgiven." Mattie approached them with a mischievous smile.  
"Mattie!" Carmilla flung herself into her sister's arms. It was always great to see Mattie, never enough time to enjoy her. It made every meeting something to treasure, especially now that she had good things to share.  
Laura and Carmilla spent the entire summer and first half of the school year in more bliss than could ever be imagined. Carmilla had more of a reason to go out and be present other than the responsibilities of a best friend and the self-inflicted torture of an 8-year crush. Everything was different.  
"Has she?" Mattie whispered against the soft curls.  
"More than." Carmilla smiled, removing herself and clearing her throat, thinking it time the two were properly introduced. "Laura, you remember by sister, Mattie."  
"Vividly." Laura smiled nervously with a nod in Mattie's direction.  
Carmilla smiled, humored. "Mattie, you remember Laura. My girlfriend."  
"Why, of course." Mattie chuckled, turning with a flick of her fingers as a motion to follow. "Shall we?"  
Something in Laura was simmering. It was quite unpleasant. Throughout the entire meal, she tried to remain as cheerful and social as possible. Choosing to ignore her emotions and focus on the ludicrously expensive meal Mattie was courteous enough to invite her to.  
It didn't go unnoticed though. Carmilla could tell something wasn't right with Laura. She figured it was nerves because of Mattie. The woman could be very intimidating. So, Carmilla brushed it off to be discussed later.  
Then, later came.  
They'd parted from the restaurant and returned to Carmilla's apartment. A movie was playing as they sat on the couch, but neither girl knew what it was. Carmilla was too busy staring at Laura and Laura was too busy staring at the wall pretending to watch T.V.  
"Okay, Cupcake. What's bothering you?" Carmilla turned the screen off, turning sideways to face Laura fully.  
She expected to get a lengthy back and forth of how nothing was wrong, but that's not what she got. No. She got an answer. An actual answer, not a Laura answer.  
"You lied."  
"What?" Carmilla frowned.  
"You lied! You told Mattie that I'm your girlfriend when I'm not! You lied! You never even asked me." Laura pouted, folding her arms across her chest.  
"Is that not what you are?" Carmilla hung her head as she traced patterns on the couch. "Do you not feel like you are?"  
"What I feel and what I am are two different things."  
"That's not what I asked."  
Laura sighed. "Of course, I feel like your girlfriend. But, no matter how badly I want to be, I'm not."  
Peering up at the blonde, Carmilla stood to her feet. "Well, why didn't you just say so?"  
She disappeared around the corner to her bedroom. Laura waited in awe and confusion. When Carmilla returned, she had a rectangular box in her hand and a smile on her face. Laura rose, side stepping to avoid the decorative tree she made Carmilla put up in the spirit of the holidays.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"I love you. I've loved you for so long, you know this. These past few months have been more than I could've ever imagined, more than I'm sure I deserve, and that's thanks to you. But, obviously, there's one more thing I'll need from you. I need an answer." Carmilla opened the box, removing a beautiful, subtle diamond necklace and placing it around Laura's neck. It looked perfect, like her. "Will you be my girlfriend, Laura?"  
"Yes." Laura didn't even let a second tick by before she responded.  
Carmilla chuckled. "You sure you don't want to give it some thought first, Cupcake?"  
"No. You're stuck with me." Laura grinned, pecking Carmilla on the lips before ripping out her phone to call Perry.  
"Fine by me."  
.........  
*Spring. End of Senior Year. *  
Laura was fidgety as she waited for Carmilla to come over. She went from the table to the counter and back so many times that she didn't even know anymore.  
"Laura, will you calm down? You're making me nervous!" Bob moved to drop something in the trash.  
"This is a big deal!" She exclaimed. "You saw my dad! He cried!"  
"Have you met your father?" Bob scoffed with a chuckle. "It's going to be fine."  
As he made his way out of the kitchen, Carmilla was making her way in. They paused to greet one another.  
"Hey there, Bobby Boy. What's up?" She punched at his arm lightly.  
"Brace yourself. You are about to enter the Twilight Zone." He bent as low as he could to keep the brief conversation private.  
"What?" Carmilla frowned.  
"Laura. She's pacing." Bob gives Carmilla's shoulder a pat before joining Sherman outside on the porch.  
Carmilla observed Laura from where she stood. Laura's back and forth happened several more times before Carmilla finally grew bored of it.  
"You're pacing. Why are you pacing?"  
"It's fun. You should try it sometime." Laura replied.  
"Okay. Okay. Enough." Carm stopped Laura mid-turn, forcing her to look at her. "What's going on, babe?"  
Laura looked so heartbroken. She didn't want to say this. "I got accepted."  
Carmilla smiled, relieved. "Laura, that's what you're upset about?"  
Laura had spent the second half of the year obsessing over letters and scholarships. It was enough that Carmilla had to drag her out of the library at least twice a week for a month. Her father even had to force her to watch Netflix instead of typing away on her computer. This was good news. Why was Laura so-?  
"In New York."  
"Oh."  
The relief washed away quicker than it had hit the surface. What was she going to do? What could she do? What could she say?  
"You're leaving Silas?"  
"It's a full scholarship." Laura clung to Carmilla's arms, afraid Carmilla would let go. Disappear.  
It didn't take Carmilla long to know the decision she was making about this. Maybe it would've taken time for anybody else. Someone else would've needed to think, to process. And maybe she should. But, she wouldn't. She didn't need to. This was Laura.  
"Okay. Well, it looks like I have plenty of Big Apple stories to look forward to when you visit." She shrugged with a joking smile. It broke her heart, the idea of Laura leaving; but it would break them both if they couldn't figure out a way to make it work.  
Laura, surprised, expecting anger, wrapped herself around Carmilla tightly. She still had her. They would be okay.  
"Thank you. Thank you." She sighed. "I love you."  
"I know." Carmilla chuckled. "I love you too."  
........  
*Graduation*  
Rows of chairs lined the floor as seniors dressed in yellow robes prepared to put high school to a close. Laura and Carmilla exchanged glances from their separate rows, wishing they were side by side, but excited for everything they would be doing together in the future.  
"Do you think...?" Will nudged his sister.  
"I know." Carmilla smirked.  
As each name was called, and Laura grew closer, Carmilla caught Sherman's eye in the crowd. They shared a moment of pride and joy as 'Laura Hollis' rang from the speakers.  
Laura in yellow receiving her diploma was perfect. She was 100% deserving and in the brightest element that she could be. When she flipped her tassel, Carmilla wiped a tear from her face.  
"She made it, Elizabeth." She whispered up to the heavens, knowing. Just knowing.  
When Laura watched Carmilla cross the stage, she didn't have to look into the crowd to know that Mattie was patting away tears, but she looked anyway. Both offered an understanding nod to the other.  
Carmilla was supposed to return directly to her chair, but she didn't. And, when Laura saw why, her heart fluttered as a hand stroked the diamond around her neck. Will was waiting behind his sister with tear-stained eyes. She stayed behind to take him in her arms before the twins walked hand in hand to rejoin their graduating class.  
"They did it, Sir. Robert Karnstein, they made you proud...I told you so."  
.....  
They found each other in the crowd, crashing together in a mixture of tears and congratulations.  
"We did it, Carm! We did it!" Laura squealed.  
"I am so proud of you, Cupcake." Carmilla cupped Laura's face in her hands, pressing kisses all over the place.  
Laura giggled, aware of the people cheering, including her father. Bob was laughing at him as he wiped Sherman's tears. Mattie stood next to them in disgust and annoyance as if she wasn't just crying herself. Her red eyes betrayed her. Laura would keep it to herself.  
"Do you think they heard us?" She pulled Carmilla in once more. She didn't need to explain.  
"I know they did." Carmilla grinned.  
"Say 'Hollstein'!" Laf, Perry, and Will grabbed the couple, pulling them in for a group photo.  
"Hollstein!"  
"Butthole!"  
"Carm!"  
.....  
*3 years later. *  
"Dad, that's enough photos! I'm going to miss lineup!" Laura giggled as Sherman's camera flashing repeatedly while Bob just rolled his eyes at his shorter mate with a small smile. Four years with this guy and nothing changed.  
"Alright. Alright! Just one more-"  
"Surprise!"  
Lafontaine and Perry popped out from behind Laura, making her jump back in fear. Realizing what was happening, she squealed and launched herself into a ginger bear hug.  
"What are you guys doing here?" The three separating, prepping Laura back to perfection.  
"Um...to surprise? Do we need to do it again, Frosh? I think you missed it." Laf ran over to fist bump Sherman and Bob.  
"Danny sends her love. She wasn't able to make it." Perry gave Laura a proper hug.  
"Well, I appreciate it." Laura giggled, grateful for her friends. "And I appreciate the surprise."  
"Oh, this isn't the surprise." Laf smiled. What were they up to?  
"Oh, boy!" Sherman pulled the camera to his face again.  
"What?" Laura frowned.  
"You're looking good, Frosh. You been lifting?"  
"Yes...grape soda and cookies as always."  
"And she lives. Can't say that I'm surprised." A new voice presented itself.  
No way.  
Way.  
Dressed (In a dress!) beautifully, carrying a stuffed puppy and a smile was Carmilla.  
"Carm?"  
"Hey, Cupcake." Carmilla chuckled.  
Sherman's camera was flashing out of control as his daughter ran into Carmilla's arms. 3 years of separation, barely able to be together. Canceled flights. Illness. Classes. Finally. Finally, they were one once again. Magnets.  
"You told me you couldn't catch a plane!" Laura was crying now. Good thing she had waterproof makeup.  
"How could I take a flight when I was already here? Then I'd miss your graduation. A year early I may add. I'm proud-"  
Carmilla couldn't finish before Laura's lips were crushed to her own. Not that she minded.  
"Never leave me again."  
"I wouldn't dream of it, Cutie."


End file.
